The Other Side
by Anna Cain
Summary: Alors qu'elle se rend à Karakura pour sa première mission, Rukia se fait piéger dans le Monde du Précipice. Lorsqu'elle reprend conscience, elle se trouve prisonnière d'un monde parallèle où les Shinigami de la Soul Society se livrent entre eux une guerre sans merci. Elle ne sait ni ce qu'elle fait là, ni comment s'en échapper. Pire encore : personne ici ne la reconnait.
1. Prologue

_**Crédits**__** : l'univers de Bleach et ses personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo. **_

_**Bonjour bonjour ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fanfiction. Je renoue avec mes anciens amours : Bleach. Je n'ai pas mis longtemps à revenir car ça faisait un petit moment que cette histoire croupissait dans un dossier. J'ai donc décidé de la reprendre, maintenant que j'ai terminé **__**La Morsure de l'ombre**__**.**_

_**Alors, disons-le d'emblée, pour ceux qui espéreraient trouver Ichigo dans cette fanfic, je préfère vous prévenir de suite : il n'y sera pas présent. Je l'aime bien hein, mais l'idée ici est vraiment de se centrer sur les Shinigami de la Soul Society. Il y a plein de personnages intéressants, après tout, alors exploitons-les ! **_

_**Rukia : _ je m'interroge sur le terme « exploiter »… **_

_**Sur ce, je me tais et je vous laisse découvrir ce prologue. Il est très court, raison pour laquelle je posterai très vite le chapitre 1. **_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prologue : Avant le commencement, la chute<strong>

Le jour se levait paresseusement sur la Soul Society, de faibles rayons de soleil s'étirant jusque sur le sekaimon. La nuit se retirait petit à petit au profit du matin blanc, alors que le premier vent soufflait à peine. Une fine brise balaya lentement les rues, encore désertes à cette heure-ci. Le silence le plus total avait embrassé les lieux, sans que personne n'ose encore l'interrompre. C'était le calme avant la tempête, comme on le disait bien souvent dans le monde des âmes.

Chassant d'un geste nerveux les mèches de jais que le vent avait poussé devant ses immenses yeux bleus, Rukia Kuchiki scruta les alentours, son regard déterminé s'arrêtant sur les bâtisses blanches qui se dressaient fièrement et se déployaient tout le long du Sereitei. Le cœur même de la Soul Society se trouvait là, encore éteint dans la lueur timide de l'aurore, occupant tout le champ de vision de la Shinigami. De son promontoire, elle voyait le lieu qui constituait désormais sa nouvelle vie, ce pour quoi elle avait décidé de se battre.

Un peu plus, perdu au milieu des beaux quartiers du Sereitei, se trouvait le manoir Kuchiki. Chez elle. Elle commençait à peine à songer à la belle demeure de cette manière et voilà qu'il lui fallait aujourd'hui quitter ce toit protecteur pour prouver au capitaine Ukitake qu'il avait eu raison de lui accorder sa confiance. Démontrer à tous les Dieux de la mort qu'elle avait sa place au sein de leur société. En tant que Shinigami de la treizième division, elle se devait de répondre aux attentes des plus hauts placés, elle que l'on n'avait pas épargné depuis son « adoption » par Byakuya Kuchiki.

A l'académie des Shinigami, elle avait dû faire avec les murmures des couloirs. On entendait les jeunes recrues du Gotei 13 s'indigner devant cette fille du Rukongai, du bidonville de la Soul Society, qui se trouvait désormais parmi les hauts rangs de la société des âmes. On disait qu'elle n'avait rien d'une noble et que cette adoption ne lui servait que de tremplin sans avoir à fournir le moindre effort. D'abord, ces paroles dures l'avaient heurté, blessé, lui renvoyant un reflet qu'elle ne supportait pas. Elle avait fini par faire avec, tentant de ne pas se sentir rongée par une certaine culpabilité. La jeune femme avait passé des nuits entières à se demander pourquoi elle avait accepté de suivre Byakuya Kuchiki jusqu'à ce qu'elle se lasse de ces questions éternelles.

Heureusement, le capitaine Ukitake lui accordait un tant soit peu sa confiance et elle avait su trouver sa place au sein de la treizième division. Enfin, elle s'était sentie acceptée. Mais le chemin à parcourir s'avérait long et encore semé d'embûche.

Cette mission représentait le meilleur moyen d'obtenir la reconnaissance générale. Rukia irait donc dans le monde des humains, où elle guiderait les âmes et veillerait à l'équilibre en exterminant les Hollows qui se dresseraient sur son chemin. Devoir, honneur et discipline, ces mots qui rythmaient le quotidien de Byakuya, elle les avait adopté également, telle une devise familiale.

La mission énoncée ainsi, la tâche semblait simple. Cependant, Rukia n'était pas dupe. Malgré sa forte envie de prouver sa valeur, elle ressentait une certaine angoisse à l'idée de quitter la Soul Society. Elle s'était déjà retrouvée seule et livrée à elle-même par le passé, mais ce temps là avait fini par s'estomper dans son esprit. Se serait-elle accoutumée à sa nouvelle vie, plus qu'elle ne le croyait ?

La jeune femme soupira un grand coup, son souffle se mêlant à la brise matinale. Elle n'avait jamais traversé le Monde du Précipice. Elle se souvenait encore des recommandations énoncées placidement par la voix froide de son frère adoptif. « _Ne te retourne jamais, quoi que tu entendes ou que tu voies. Et ne t'arrêtes surtout pas. Jamais. _»

Des avertissements qui n'avaient fait que lui glacer le sang. Byakuya possédait des qualités nombreuses, mais l'art de rassurer autrui n'en faisait pas vraiment partie.

Les portes de l'entre-deux mondes s'ouvrirent lentement sous les yeux inquiets de la Shinigami. Le Papillon des enfers qui allait lui servir de guide battit rapidement des ailes, sachant exactement ce qu'il devait faire et où se rendre. Il s'agitait frénétiquement devant le visage pâle de Rukia comme s'il était heureux de retrouver le tunnel froid et inhospitalier du tunnel obscur. La jeune femme ne partageait cependant pas son enthousiasme…

« _Tout ce que j'ai à faire, c'est de traverser ce fichu tunnel et de gagner le monde des humains. Ça va aller !_ », S'encourageait-elle, son expression démentant complètement ses pensées.

Rukia eut un regard en arrière. Jusqu'au dernier moment, son ami, Renji, n'était même pas venu lui dire au revoir. Elle s'y attendait un peu de toute façon. Depuis qu'elle avait été « adoptée » par Byakuya, le jeune Shinigami ne l'approchait plus. Leur amitié se fissurait chaque jour un peu plus. Peut-être aurait-elle dû essayer de lui parler pour tenter d'apaiser les esprits…

La brune s'ébroua. A présent, il était un peu tard. Pour l'heure, elle devait se concentrer sur sa mission et sur la traversée du Monde du précipice. Elle suivit donc le papillon des enfers qui s'impatientait. La jeune femme esquissa un premier pas hésitant à l'intérieur du tunnel et ressentit aussitôt une vague de froid lui traverser tout le corps. De quoi lui donner la chair de poule. L'atmosphère générale ne ressemblait en rien à celle de la Soul Society, dévoilant toute l'indépendance de l'entre-deux mondes. Le vide régnait en maître dans cet endroit et il la rongeait jusqu'aux os.

Laissant ses yeux s'habituer un moment à l'obscurité soudaine, la petite brune repéra le papillon qui avançait devant. Elle s'engagea un peu plus dans le Monde du Précipice, se laissant engloutir complètement par l'ombre, tout en espérant que son appréhension s'estomperait au fur et à mesure.

« _Allons-y_ » se dit-elle avec un manque d'entrain évident.

Ses pas résonnaient avec une telle force, dans le tunnel, qu'il aurait été inespéré de passer inaperçu. Mais qui serait assez fou pour demeurer dans un tel lieu ? De toute façon, personne ne pouvait y survivre. Le temps ne s'écoulait pas de la même manière qu'ailleurs. Tout échappait à la logique car ici, il n'y en avait aucune. Alors, la Shinigami essayait de ne pas trop se poser de questions, suivant uniquement le Papillon des enfers.

« _Karakura va vraiment me changer de la Soul Society. A quoi ressemble le monde des humains ? _»

La curiosité lui fit peu à peu oublier ses doutes et elle poursuivit son chemin, les yeux rivés sur son petit guide qui voletait dans les ténèbres du tunnel. Malgré le noir qui s'étirait tout autour d'elle, la brune se calmait petit à petit. Si elle écoutait sa peur, son corps risquait de se paralyser. Ce genre d'endroit sombre faisait naître nombre de chimères. Il ne fallait jamais perdre de vue ses objectifs, au risque de devenir prisonnier de sa crainte.

Au moment où elle se demandait comment elle allait se débrouiller à Karakura, Rukia sentit naître en elle une sensation de malaise. Quelque chose clochait, elle en avait la certitude. Après un silence le plus total, la jeune femme crut entendre des sons furtifs, puis des bruits étranges, des sons qu'elle ne parvenait pas à identifier. Mais une chose demeurait certaine : cela se rapprochait.

Mue par une inquiétude grandissante et inexplicable, elle tourna la tête à demi, la gorge soudainement serrée. La Shinigami aperçut une lumière qui s'intensifiait et elle se flagella mentalement. « _Ne te retournes pas, idiote !_ ». Seulement, l'angoisse la rongeait. Il y avait quelque chose derrière elle. Et ce quelque chose semblait se rapprocher d'elle, chaque seconde un peu plus. La Shinigami se mit à courir, espérant que la sortie était toute proche.

Ses pas martelèrent le sol furieusement. Rukia tentait de ne pas céder à la panique. Elle savait que, dans la précipitation, on commettait bien souvent des erreurs. Il était loin le temps où elle tremblait comme une feuille, le sabre en main. Depuis ce fameux jour où son zanpakuto s'était fiché dans le corps de Kaien Shiba, la brune s'était blindée. Elle n'oublierait jamais sa terreur lorsque son lieutenant s'était comme transformé en monstre. Il avait bondi sur elle, prêt à la détruire, avant de s'empaler sur la lame froide. La pluie avait beau avoir lavé le sang qui coulait sur les mains de Rukia, elle ne s'en était sentie que plus sale. Certes, elle n'avait pas tué Kaien d'elle-même, mais c'était son sabre et elle le tenait. Si elle avait réagi autrement, si elle avait cherché une solution, tout cela aurait pu être évité. Alors non, Rukia Kuchiki n'était plus de ceux qui se faisaient avaler par leurs craintes. La réflexion, il n'y avait plus que ça de vrai !

Un autre bruit, plus sonore cette fois ci, retentit et le cœur de Rukia s'emballa à nouveau. Elle serra les dents, tout en veillant à poser les pieds au bon endroit. Du moment qu'elle gardait une longueur d'avance, elle pouvait s'en sortir. L'autre côté ne devait pas se trouver bien loin.

La jeune Shinigami courait encore plus vite, tandis qu'un vacarme assourdissant retentissait juste derrière elle, mais ce qui ne devait pas se produire arriva quand même : elle perdit le papillon de vue. Pourtant, elle aurait juré ne pas l'avoir quitté des yeux ! Il était là, devant elle, quelques secondes plus tôt. Comment avait-il pu disparaître si soudainement ? Elle avait beau scruter les ombres, aucun signe de son guide. C'est comme s'il s'était volatilisé !

Là, la situation commençait sérieusement à l'alarmer. Perdre de vue le papillon était la pire chose qu'il pouvait lui arriver dans ce monde. « _Rassurant_ », se dit-elle en réprimant un frisson.

Néanmoins, à son grand soulagement, Rukia vit une lueur blanche se dessiner non loin devant elle. Le bout du tunnel ! Elle accéléra sa course, l'estomac noué. La lumière se rapprochait, mais elle sentit que la chose derrière gagnait du terrain. Elle se trouvait encore bien trop près. Par acquis de conscience, Rukia commit l'irréparable : elle se retourna définitivement.

Ses yeux ne virent rien, ou du moins n'en eurent pas le temps. Elle heurta quelque chose, trébucha et s'écroula sur le sol. Portant sa main à sa tête, elle se sentit sonnée, l'esprit vague et confus. La Shinigami vit que sur ses doigts coulait un épais filet de sang. Elle s'était cognée la tête en tombant. Sa vue se troubla, mais la jeune femme se releva quand même pour reprendre sa course, bien décidée à ne pas rester bloquée dans ce monde. Malheureusement, le noir s'empara de sa vision et un vertige la fit chuter de nouveau. Elle bascula dans l'inconscience, ayant seulement eut le temps de penser que la situation pouvait difficilement être pire.

Elle se trompait.


	2. Terres arides

_**Crédits**__** : l'univers de Bleach et ses personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo.**_

_**Bonjour ! Comme promis, je poste rapidement le chapitre 1, puisque le prologue était court ! On commence à rentrer un peu dans le vif du sujet.**_

_**Merci aux personnes ayant ajouté cette fanfic en followers et en favoris ! **_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 1 : Terres arides<span> **

« _Désormais, tu feras partie de la famille Kuchiki. Je veillerai sur toi._ »

_Le ton était froid, les paroles sonnaient de façon creuse, comme si celui qui les avait prononcé récitait un texte répété. Jusqu'ici, rien d'anormal pour celui qui le connaissait. Or, à cet instant, elle le voyait pour la première fois. Et la première impression qu'elle en retirait, c'est qu'il ressemblait à un bâton rigide sous un froid glacial. Elle l'avait écouté parler sans un mot, dans un silence religieux ou plutôt apeuré. Elle cherchait la sincérité dans des mots énoncés avec si peu de ferveur, d'une façon raisonnée, colorés d'aucun sentiment. _

_Pourtant, quelque chose luisait au fond de son regard et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle lui prêta attention et qu'elle réfléchit par la suite à ce qu'il lui avait dit. Ce qu'elle avait entrevu tenait en deux mots : de la détermination et… de la souffrance ? _

_Après cela, elle s'était demandée pourquoi elle. Parfois, elle se posait encore la question._

_ Nii-sama.

Le silence accueillit son réveil. Rukia se sentit tout de suite mal, ses oreilles bourdonnaient, son corps lui semblait en morceaux et la différence notable entre son cerveau et de la bouillie, c'est qu'elle parvenait encore à réfléchir un peu. C'était comme si un orchestre particulièrement bruyant avait pris place dans son crâne, lui jouant une sempiternelle fanfare qui monopolisait toutes ses capacités de réflexion. Ce genre de réveil aurait pu lui faire penser à de la gueule de bois, si Rukia en avait seulement fait un jour les frais. Et ce n'était pas le cas. Non, elle comparaissait plutôt ça à un mauvais rêve, dont on s'extirpait difficilement, à ceci près que celui-ci était entrecoupé de souvenirs. D'ailleurs, pourquoi avait-elle revu l'instant où son destin avait basculé ? Du Rukongai, elle avait rejoint les hauts rangs de la société des âmes aux côtés de Byakuya Kuchiki. Pourquoi revoir ce moment qui avaient lié sous un sceau familial factice deux destins si opposés ? Ces réminiscences lui rappelèrent ses propres doutes, aussi les chassa t-elle de sa mémoire. Il y avait plusieurs choses que Rukia n'aimait pas, dans la vie, et parmi elle, on pouvait compter le doute. Ne pas maîtriser une situation, c'était la suprême horreur, le châtiment divin, le déferlement de la météorite, bref, c'était tout simplement impensable. Plusieurs fois, la Shinigami avait tenté de se canaliser, mais elle avait fini par penser que vouloir tout contrôler, c'était inscrit dans ses gênes.

Comme sa migraine s'amplifiait, elle se redressa, espérant qu'en ouvrant les yeux, elle verrait le manoir Kuchiki. Un oiseau se poserait sur une branche et il chanterait gaiement, non loin des cerisiers qui fleuriraient la saison venue. La sérénité de la demeure Kuchiki apaiserait son âme, la rassurant aussitôt tel un baume appliqué sur une plaie. Paradoxalement, Rukia était à la fois courageuse et craintive. Ses propres peurs, elle les transformait en force. Seulement, parfois elle subissait la dure sanction de l'échec. Et chez les Shinigami, on ne plaisantait pas avec l'échec. N'était pas Dieu de la mort qui le voulait.

La jeune femme pria alors de toutes ses forces, avant d'affronter la réalité du réveil. Et ses épaules s'affaissèrent sous le poids de la déception, durant ce fugace instant où l'on y croit encore et où l'on finit par comprendre petit à petit que la réalité a décidé de se jouer de nous. Visiblement, elle n'avait pas prié assez fort…

Par réflexe, mue par une douleur lancinante, elle se toucha le crâne et sentit quelque chose de dur collé à ses cheveux. Lorsqu'elle ramena sa main devant ses yeux, elle vit une sorte de croûte sombre, presque noirâtre, s'étioler sur ses doigts. Du sang séché…

« _Fantastique ! Il ne manquait plus que ça ! On ne pourra pas dire que je ne sais pas soigner mon entrée_ », Songea la Shinigami, dissimulant son dépit par des sarcasmes. Ainsi, ce n'était donc pas un rêve. Rukia soupira, essayant de trouver une explication probable… en vain. Et cela aussi, ça l'agaçait. L'échec n'était pas une pilule qui passait facilement. Mais alors, échouer sans savoir pourquoi, ça, cela ne passait pas du tout dans l'esprit de la Shinigami.

« _Au moins, je suis vivante. Je suppose que c'est un bon début_ », se raisonna t-elle.

Rukia n'était pas aussi pragmatique que son frère adoptif et elle savait relativiser.

Elle se redressa donc afin de voir où elle se trouvait, mais ce qu'elle découvrit la fit écarquiller les yeux de stupeur. Devant elle, s'étendaient des terres arides complètement dévastées, brûlées par le soleil. L'ombre se faisait rare sous l'immensité du ciel, qui surplombait ces vastes plaines calcinées telle une voûte oppressante. Rien à voir avec la vision que Rukia s'était faite de Karakura. Aucune habitation n'était visible et ce en regardant vers l'horizon. Non, c'est un immense désert qui se dessinait sous ses yeux. Le peu de végétation semblait suffoquer au milieu de ce morne décor. Quant au vent, il soulevait parfois des particules de terre, saturant l'air.

Mais il ne s'agissait pas là du plus étrange. Des sabres et des lances étaient plantés dans le sol, tout autour de la Shinigami, comme si elle se trouvait sur un ancien champ de bataille, désormais à l'abandon. De vieilles oriflammes claquaient dans le vent étouffant, des étendards jonchaient le sol.

S'arrachant à cette vision lugubre, la Shinigami fit un pas en avant et sentit quelque chose craquer sous son pied. Surprise, elle baissa les yeux par pur réflexe et découvrit…

« _Beurk ! Des ossements ! Moi qui croyais que le pire était derrière moi ! Ne cries pas, Rukia, respires !_ ».

Un Dieu de la Mort traitait habituellement avec des âmes, pas des squelettes.  
>Plus elle avançait dans ses prospections, plus elle prenait conscience qu'il était impossible qu'il s'agisse de Karakura. Elle savait quand même à quoi ressemblait une ville moderne et ce paysage macabre en était bien loin. Elle aperçut, au loin, quelques constructions en ruines qui confirmèrent ses soupçons. Vu l'état des bâtisses rudimentaires, le feu les avait toutes calciné. Que s'était-il passé dans cet endroit ? Et surtout, si elle n'était pas à Karakura, où se trouvait-elle ?<p>

« _C'est bien ma veine !_ Pesta la Shinigami. _Je suis perdue dans un lieu inconnu !_ _Tout ça c'est la faute de ce maudit Papillon ! Comment a-t-il fait pour disparaître !_ ».

Mauvaise foi, et puisque le papillon n'était pas là pour se défendre –les absents ont toujours tort- elle lança un coup de pied rageur dans la pile d'ossement qui se trouvait à ses pieds. Prenant subitement conscience de son geste et de sa puérilité, elle se força à se calmer, histoire de réfléchir plus posément à diverses éventualités.

Elle se souvenait s'être cognée la tête. Contre quoi, elle l'ignorait. Puis, elle s'était évanouie et n'avait pas pu poursuivre sa course. Dépitée, elle constata que le résumé de sa situation ne faisait que confirmer une chose : elle ne comprenait rien à rien dans cette histoire.

_« Le plus logique, c'est que je sois encore bloquée dans le Monde du Précipice. Mais Nii-sama m'a parlé du nettoyeur. La lumière vive que j'ai aperçue derrière moi devait le précéder. Dans ce cas là, pourquoi suis-je encore en vie ? Et quel est cet endroit austère ?_ ».

Un corbeau vint se percher sur la poignée d'une épée fichée dans le sol. Il croassa en regardant Rukia, puis entreprit de lisser ses plumes sombres avec son bec. Le mot « austère » continua de résonner dans la tête de la Shinigami, alors qu'elle fixait l'animal avec une mine quasi-désespérée.

Toutefois, ce n'était pas dans son caractère de se laisser aller. Elle allait trouver une explication à tout ça. Pour le moment, elle choisit de « visiter » les alentours, afin de comprendre un peu mieux où elle se trouvait. Après tout, elle croiserait peut-être quelqu'un qui pourrait l'éclairer.

«_ Si tant est que quelqu'un soit assez fou pour vivre sur ces terres ravagées_. »

La découverte des armes et des ossements n'était pas pour la rassurer. Une bataille avait eu lieu à l'endroit même où elle se tenait et elle ignorait de quand elle datait. La jeune femme n'écarta pas la possibilité que le danger rôde encore en ces lieux, bien qu'elle ne voie personne pour le moment.

Elle repéra un chemin qui serpentait entre d'énormes rochers et des touffes d'herbe sèches. Cet endroit paraissait si inhospitalier et inhabitable qu'elle se demandait si elle y trouverait seulement quelqu'un. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et ce dernier lui parut plutôt menaçant, avec des tendances orageuses. D'épais nuages gris se formaient très bas, contribuant à la lourdeur de l'atmosphère.

« _Quand je pense qu'à la Soul Society, il fait quasiment toujours beau…_ »

Elle résista à la tentation de céder à l'abattement. S'effondrer au milieu du désert et pleurer un bon coup avait soudainement quelque chose de tentant, quoique profondément inutile.

Quoiqu'il en soit, elle savait ne pas avoir le choix. Rester ici ne lui apporterait aucune réponse, à moins qu'un portail ne tombe du ciel pour l'emmener très loin. Elle se mit donc en route, espérant que ses pas et son instinct sauraient la guider d'une meilleure façon que dans le Monde du précipice. Car, de toute évidence, elle ne s'y trouvait plus.

oOo

Rukia marchait depuis deux bonnes heures, à présent, et le paysage ne variait guère. Ses pieds commençaient à la faire souffrir et elle envisagea de s'arrêter quelque part, un moment. Il valait mieux économiser ses forces. Au cas où.

Elle chercha un endroit où se reposer quelques minutes. L'ombre d'un rocher ferait très bien l'affaire et elle en avait repéré un peu plus loin. De gros cailloux… c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait espérer dans cet endroit désertique.

Soudain, alors qu'elle détaillait du regard les lieux, un peu essoufflée par la marche, la brune sentit une légère brûlure dans sa nuque. Ce n'était pas grand-chose au début, juste un petit picotement, le genre de sensation qui passe inaperçue au premier abord. Néanmoins, ses membres commencèrent à sa raidir, à mesure que son instinct la titillait. Elle passa sa main nerveusement sur sa nuque, frottant frénétiquement, tout en sachant que cela ne l'apaiserait pas. Rukia était une combattante. Elle avait appris le maniement des armes, mais cela ne suffisait pas à devenir un guerrier aguerri. Le meilleur apprentissage se faisait sur le terrain. C'était là que l'on acquérait les réflexes de survie et que l'instinct se développait jusqu'à devenir un parfait indicateur. Et à ce moment même, Rukia avait l'intime conviction d'être épiée.

« _Au moins_, se dit elle, _je suis sûre de ne pas être seule dans ce fichu désert ! _».

Pour l'heure, elle ne savait pas encore si cette remarque la rassurait ou l'inquiétait davantage. Elle préférait ne pas trancher la question. Ses prunelles bleues prirent un éclat plus sombre et c'est un long regard que la jeune femme coula sur les plaines dévastées, ses yeux contournant le moindre rocher, détaillant les herbes broussailleuses et sèches. Elle ne repéra rien d'anormal, mais cela elle s'en doutait. Celui qui l'épiait ne voulait certainement pas être vu. Son regard se dirigea alors vers des montagnes qui se déployaient un peu plus loin et la Shinigami plissa les yeux, soupçonneuse. Elle dissimula ses doutes et fit comme si de rien n'était. Elle attendrait le bon moment pour frapper si celui-ci se présentait.

Rukia décida quand même de s'arrêter. Elle s'assit avec soulagement, et se défit de ses getas. Ses orteils engourdis remuèrent et la jeune femme se laissa aller à l'abri dans l'ombre d'un rocher escarpé dont elle sentait le contact rugueux dans son dos.

A nouveau, Rukia observa les montagnes qui découpaient l'horizon, telles des tâches sombres et imposantes surplombant les plaines arides. La brune se prit à se demander ce que cachaient ces silhouettes immenses. La mer ? D'autres plaines aussi ravagées que celles-ci ? Ou bien des terres encore plus sombres et inhospitalières ? Rukia voulu stopper le flot de questions qui envahissaient son esprit, mais un détail vint perturber ses pensées, la touchant subitement comme si elle venait d'atteindre l'illumination. Elle n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention jusque là, étant habituée à cela à la Soul Society : Cet endroit était chargé de pression spirituelle ! Le plus étrange, c'est qu'elle ne ressentait aucun reiatsu spécifique. Pas même la présence de Hollows. Or, là où il y avait de la pression spirituelle, se trouvaient toujours des Hollows.

_ Que faire ?

Rukia laissa échapper un long soupir de fatigue et de lassitude. Ce n'était pas comme si trente-six solutions se présentaient à elle. Ainsi, elle attendit de longues minutes, histoire de se vider la tête et de reposer ses pieds endoloris, puis, lorsqu'elle le jugea bon, elle reprit sa marche vers les montagnes.

Elle porta de nouveau une main à sa tête, sentant que celle-ci recommençait à tourner. Ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant vu le coup qu'elle s'était pris. Le plus dramatique ou comique –tout dépendait du point de vue- c'est qu'elle ne savait même pas comment elle était tombée ni comment elle s'était cognée.

_ J'espère au moins avoir conservé toutes mes facultés mentales, dit-elle. Quelque chose me dit que je vais en avoir besoin.

Elle réfléchit un moment, car quelque chose la dérangeait, puis elle lança à nouveau pour elle-même sur un ton excédé :

_ Et voilà que je parle toute seule !

Le léger picotement sur sa peau n'avait pas disparu et continuait à la harceler. Toujours cette sensation d'être observée.

A mesure qu'elle s'approchait des montagnes de grès, Rukia se retrouva encadrée par des falaises, les plaines se transformant petit à petit en une sorte de canyon. Après l'immensité, la voilà en train d'arpenter des chemins étriqués ! Même en levant la tête, elle peinait à apercevoir les sommets. Des oiseaux planaient tout en haut dans le ciel, tels des vautours en quête d'une nouvelle proie. Tout cela n'avait rien de bien rassurant.

« _Le parfait coupe-gorge_, pensa aussitôt Rukia_. Si quelqu'un me tombe dessus à ce moment, je vais avoir du mal à m'échapper _».

En effet, les passages se faisaient étroits et il était impossible de savoir sur quoi ils débouchaient, car les falaises empêchaient de voir quoi que ce soit. Cela ressemblait à un dédale de roches escarpées.

Une boule se forma dans la gorge de la jeune Shinigami qui n'aimait pas cette situation, dans laquelle elle se sentait complètement perdue. Le fait de se savoir en plus suivie commençait à l'irriter, en plus de l'inquiétude. Celui qui l'épiait devait sûrement s'abriter en haut, dans les sommets. De là où elle se trouvait, elle ne pouvait espérer l'apercevoir. Il faudrait se montrer patiente. Soit l'observateur s'en irait tout seul, lassé de voir cette voyageuse marcher, soit… Elle préféra ne pas penser à la suite.

oOo

Le soleil déclina peu à peu, si tant est qu'il ait brillé à un seul moment de la journée. Le ciel était resté orageux tout le temps que marchait Rukia. A présent, il s'assombrissait nettement, annonçant la tombée de la nuit. Cette constatation ne plaisait pas beaucoup à la Shinigami. Elle aurait espéré avancer plus rapidement et surtout trouver des réponses avant le déclin du jour. Un espoir bien compromis. Désormais, il ne lui restait plus qu'à dénicher un endroit où passer la nuit, tout en sachant que quelqu'un la surveillait très certainement, quelque part là-haut.

« _Au moins, j'ai Sode no Shirayuki _», pensa t-elle.

Du moment qu'elle pouvait se défendre, elle ne considérait pas encore cette présence comme suffisamment gênante. Cela la dérangeait certes, mais le plus urgent, c'était de se mettre à l'abri. Elle ne connaissait rien de cet endroit et qui sait ce qui pouvait arriver à un voyageur seul au milieu de ces terres dénudées.

C'est entre de gros rochers qu'elle trouva son bonheur, quoique le terme puisse paraitre un peu fort dans sa situation. Elle serait abritée du vent et des regards durant un moment -assez pour se reposer- jusqu'à ce que la lumière soit suffisante pour lui permettre de reprendre sa route.

Rukia prit donc son mal en patience et elle en profita pour s'étirer. Elle ferma les paupières, sentant que sa douleur à la tête augmentait la sensation de fatigue. Il lui semblait ressentir de vagues sensations de faim et de soif, comme si ce monde développait des besoins que les Shinigami n'éprouvaient pas de la même manière que les humains.

Elle s'autorisa à somnoler durant quelques heures, se réveillant sans cesse, les sens à l'affut du moindre bruit suspect qui n'appartiendrait pas à la nuit. De toute évidence, la Shinigami savait bien qu'elle ne dormirait pas vraiment, du moins pas de ce sommeil paisible qui vous tient dans ses bras jusqu'au matin.

C'est assise contre la roche, Sode no Shirayuki calée contre son épaule, que Rukia se laissa couler entre les songes et la réalité.

oOo

Le jour, qui s'annonçait à peine dans un ciel désespérément grisâtre, la trouva dans la même posture que la veille. Sa tête penchait sur le côté, signe qu'elle s'était assoupie. Le coin de ses paupières finit par tressauter avant qu'elle n'ouvre les yeux, peu ravie de se découvrir à nouveau dans cet endroit austère et désertique. La matin avait presque un goût amer.

La Shinigami se releva, constatant avec un certain dépit que sa blessure ne s'arrangeait pas. Il lui fallait des soins, mais où en trouver en ces lieux ? Pas sûr que les corbeaux désinfectent la plaie et lui colle un joli pansement sur la tête…

Rukia scruta le paysage durant quelques minutes, en profitant pour se dégourdir les jambes. Elle ne voyait toujours personne, mais elle n'en sentait pas moins une présence qui pesait sur elle de tout son poids. Cette sensation la mit de mauvaise humeur, mais la brune chassa vivement ses pensées pour se concentrer sur la marche qui l'attendait. Elle espérait obtenir davantage de résultat ce jour-ci.

Elle se mit en route.

Au bout de trois heures de progression dans un dédale fait d'impasses, à un rythme néanmoins plutôt régulier, la soif commença à se faire ressentir. Il n'y avait rien, pas un seul point d'eau dans lequel Rukia pourrait se désaltérer. La veille, elle avait fait la même constatation, mais elle avait au moins l'espoir de trouver. Là, elle commençait à désespérer. La brune s'efforça néanmoins de ne pas flancher.

« _Je vais finir par m'écrouler_, se répétait-elle, _et je vais crever ici, sans même avoir pu comprendre…_ ». Non, elle devait tenir le coup ! Elle pensa à ce que ferait Byakuya dans une telle situation. Il garderait toujours la tête haute et poursuivrait son chemin jusqu'à trouver ce qu'il cherche. Il n'abandonnerait jamais.

_« Si seulement, je pouvais être Nii-sama ! »_

Alors que ses jambes commençaient à flancher légèrement, Rukia aperçut de la fumée qui s'élevait à une cinquantaine de mètres plus loin. Elle se dirigea vers cette fumée, comme hypnotisée, laissant de côté le chemin qu'elle avait choisit d'emprunter.

Soudain, elle s'arrêta net. Elle venait de ressentir la présence de plusieurs reiatsu ! Le cœur de la Shinigami s'emballa aussitôt et elle dut expirer plusieurs fois pour se calmer. Elle décida de s'avancer avec prudence, au cas où. Comme un chat sauvage, elle progressait avec lenteur, un pas après l'autre, le regard braqué devant elle, étincelant de méfiance. Sa main s'était logée automatiquement sur la garde de Sode no Shirayuki, son zanpakuto de glace. Il ne lui faudrait qu'une seconde pour dégainer. Son esprit venait de se fermer complètement. Seuls ses sens et son instinct restaient en constant éveil. Elle n'écoutait plus qu'eux.

La Shinigami longeait désormais l'une des falaises. De l'autre côté provenait la fumée. Plus que quelques pas et elle saurait ce qui se cachait derrière les immenses roches menaçantes.

La brune s'arrêta à nouveau et écarquilla les yeux, en découvrant les lieux. Là, à l'abri des falaises, dont l'ombre se profilait sur le sol, se trouvait une vaste gorge. Des tentes aux couleurs ocre et rouge se dressaient un peu partout, leurs toiles claquant dans le vent qui s'engouffrait entre les parois. Un feu crépitait au centre et Rukia s'ébroua pour se détacher de la vision hypnotique des braises flamboyantes. Voilà donc la source de la fumée. La petite brune se plaqua contre la paroi de la falaise. Elle n'en revenait pas. Un campement ! Mais qui se trouvait là ? Des alliés ou des personnes hostiles ?

Une chose cependant la rassura. Si des personnes avaient établi un camp dans cet endroit, c'est qu'il se trouvait proche d'un point d'eau ou d'une source. Rukia soupira de soulagement. Elle allait pouvoir étancher sa soif. Rien que d'y penser, elle eut peine à déglutir, tellement sa gorge était sèche.

La Shinigami décida d'explorer les lieux, veillant toutefois à ne pas trop s'approcher du campement. Elle ne savait pas encore à quoi s'attendre, alors mieux valait jouer la carte de la prudence.

Les yeux de la brune allaient et venait entre les tentes et les alentours. Fait étrange, il ne semblait pas y avoir signe de vie. Comme si le campement avait été laissé à l'abandon. Pourtant le feu crépitait, ce qui supposait qu'il avait été entretenu. Et les tentes demeuraient toujours là avec de nombreuses affaires éparpillées.

La Shinigami décida de contourner le camp, longeant les parois de la gorge. La fatigue commençait à s'emparer d'elle et la brune devait se concentrer pour ne pas buter sur les cailloux. La sensation d'être observée s'était dissipée dès qu'elle avait pénétré dans la gorge. Peut-être que la personne qui l'épiait ne souhaitait pas s'approcher du campement. Encore une raison de se montrer méfiante.

Un peu plus loin, les efforts de Rukia furent récompensés. Elle aperçut, avec soulagement, un mince filet d'eau qui traçait son chemin sur le sol, à ses pieds. Elle le suivit et finit par tomber sur une source. Un poids immense s'envola de ses épaules et elle oublia un instant sa méfiance pour se précipiter au bord de l'eau. Elle recueillit le précieux liquide dans le creux de ses mains, le portant à ses lèvres avec minutie. La première gorgée lui procura un soulagement immense.

Une fois sa soif étanchée, la voyageuse se releva péniblement, les jambes douloureuses. Elle décida de revenir près du campement pour espionner ses occupants. Ils reviendraient bien un jour.

Mais alors qu'elle faisait le chemin inverse, son énergie retrouvée en dépit de sa migraine toujours présente, des éclats de voix parvinrent à ses oreilles. Le cœur de la jeune Shinigami s'emballa.

_ Enfin, nous y voilà, murmura t-elle, résolue à en savoir plus sur les occupants des tentes.

L'agacement commençait à la gagner. Elle en avait marre de tourner en rond, aussi voulait-elle des réponses et vite. Elle courba le dos, afin de dissimuler sa présence. La jeune femme avançait lentement, s'efforçant de respirer faiblement, sa silhouette semblable à celle d'un fauve, se collant presque à son ombre sur le sol.

Elle vit les tentes se dessiner devant elle. Elle y était presque…

Au moment où Rukia souriait, proche du but, elle se figea, ses membres refusant de bouger. Elle venait de ressentir la présence d'un reiatsu puissant. Fait plus troublant : un reiatsu qu'elle semblait connaître. Déroutée, la jeune Kuchiki n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Elle grimaça, agacée par sa propre incompétence.

Soudain, la Shinigami écarquilla les yeux de terreur, son cœur manquant un battement. Elle sentit le contact froid de l'acier contre sa nuque et elle dut réprimer un frisson de peur comme de colère. Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas l'apercevoir ou l'entendre ? Comment avait-elle pu se faire piéger comme une débutante ?

_« Bon, l'infiltration : à revoir. Je le saurais pour mes prochains entraînements. Si tant est que je revoie un jour la Soul Society… »_

L'idée que la personne qui tenait le sabre puisse la découper en rondelles lui traversa l'esprit. Après tout, il était difficile de ne pas considérer comme obligatoirement hostile quelqu'un qui vous menaçait d'une arme. La jeune femme n'osa pas bouger, de peur qu'au moindre geste, elle le paye de sa vie.

_ T'es qui, toi ?

Rukia passa outre l'absence de préambule. De toute façon, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'on lui adresse des politesses. Mais cette voix… Sous le choc, elle voulut se relever, mais la lame se pressa davantage sur sa peau, la stoppant net dans son élan. Elle tourna lentement la tête sur le côté avec d'infimes précautions. Elle n'arrivait pas à _le_ voir mais elle n'avait aucun doute. Il ne pouvait s'agir que de _sa_ voix. Mais c'était tout simplement impossible ! Impossible ! Ce mot tournait en boucle dans sa tête tel un disque rayé, au point qu'elle ne parvenait plus à réfléchir. Elle se sentit gagnée par l'incrédulité la plus totale.

Il ne pouvait pas être ici. Mais dans ce cas, comment expliquer la situation présente ?

* * *

><p><strong>Des idées sur l'identité du personnage ? <strong>


	3. Une vieille connaissance

_**Crédits**__** : l'univers de Bleach et ses personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo. **_

_**A qui appartenait cette voix si familière à Rukia ? C'est le moment de le découvrir ! **_

_**Merci à **__**Smaragdus**__** pour sa review !**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 2 : Une vieille connaissance<strong>

L'intonation dure et impérieuse sonna étrangement aux oreilles de Rukia. Abasourdie et toujours en proie au doute, démangée par l'envie de se tourner pour confirmer ses soupçons insensés, la Shinigami gardait le silence. Elle n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre, le corps tendu et la gorge sèche. Il faut dire que le contact de la lame sur sa nuque ne l'aidait pas à se détendre, pas plus que le ton menaçant du nouveau venu –car il s'agissait bien de la voix d'un homme.

Celui-ci contourna la brune, sans déloger son arme, ses pas foulant bruyamment le sol au point qu'elle se demanda comment elle avait pu ne pas l'entendre. Alors, il vint se placer face à elle et le cœur de Rukia sembla s'arrêter. Une seconde, puis deux, puis trois, s'écoulèrent dans un silence pesant, teinté de surprise et d'incompréhension.

Des yeux d'acier la dévisageaient avec vigilance et même un brin d'arrogance. Pire même, il se coulait au fond de ce regard perçant une extrême méfiance. Pourtant, ces traits là étaient parfaitement connus de Rukia ! La situation en elle-même lui paraissait hautement improbable ! Face à cet air empli de défiance, elle ne parvenait pas à se rassurer. C'était comme observer un inconnu, à ceci près qu'il ne s'agissait PAS d'un inconnu. Ce gris dans ses yeux si reconnaissables, ces cheveux d'un rouge flamboyant et même les tatouages ! Tout correspondait ! Mais comment l'expliquer ?

_ Ren… Renji ! S'exclama Rukia, sortant enfin de son hébètement.

Les cheveux de son interlocuteur flottaient librement sur ses épaules telle une crinière désordonnée, ce qui lui donnait un air facilement furieux. Il se tenait droit et fier devant Rukia tel un guerrier furibond prêt au combat et la toisait sans la moindre retenue. La Shinigami avait du mal à reconnaître son ami dans cette attitude froide et méprisante.

Au moment même où elle avait prononcé son nom, un soupçon de surprise était passé dans les yeux de l'être spirituel aux cheveux de sang, puis il avait repris son attitude méfiante.

_ D'où tu me connais pour m'appeler par mon prénom, vermine ?

Le sang de Rukia se glaça dans ses veines et c'est au prix d'un effort surhumain qu'elle réussit à masquer un temps soit peu son ahurissement. La brune n'en revenait pas. C'était insensé ! Comment Renji Abarai pouvait-il se trouver là ? Et quelle était cette nouvelle intonation arrogante et impérieuse ?

« _A quoi joue t-il, cet imbécile ?!_ », s'exclama t-elle mentalement, agacée par la situation.

La Shinigami braqua ses yeux d'un bleu sombre sur l'homme et, d'un brusque revers de la main, repoussa la lame collée à sa peau. Renji haussa les sourcils tandis qu'elle se relevait avec colère et incompréhension. Elle vit sur les traits du visage de son ami se peindre une expression de fureur à peine contenue.

_ Je commence à perdre patience, lança t-il avec dédain. Je le répète encore une fois, mais ce sera la dernière : qui es-tu et qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

La Shinigami se tenait fermement devant lui, abasourdie par la violence contenue dans sa voix. Elle soupira un grand coup, secoua la tête comme si elle se trouvait devant un enfant récalcitrant, ce qui n'eut pas un effet très favorable, vu l'expression courroucée du jeune homme.

_ Cette plaisanterie est vraiment de mauvais goût, Renji. C'est plutôt à toi de me dire ce que tu fais ici, avec cette attitude ridicule ! Tu as vraiment changé depuis quelques temps !

Voilà, au moins c'était dit ! Ce n'était certes pas le moment, compte tenu de la situation, mais elle avait laissé sortir ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur.

Néanmoins, la réaction de son ami jeta le doute en elle. Elle aurait cru que son visage se fendrait d'un sourire et qu'il déclarerait aussitôt qu'il s'agissait bien d'une blague, après quoi il se serait payé sa tête en riant bêtement. Mais non. Au contraire, la remarque sembla le mettre en colère et l'on pouvait admirer l'euphémisme. Ses traits se crispèrent davantage, si c'était encore chose possible et il pointa de nouveau sa lame vers la Shinigami à une telle rapidité qu'elle sursauta. Son regard lui inspirait plus Byakuya dans ses mauvais jours que le Renji Abarai un peu benêt et fougueux qu'elle côtoyait depuis si longtemps.

Pour la première fois, Rukia eut peur de son ami.

_ Je n'aime pas ce ton familier. Je ne te connais pas et ton petit jeu commence sérieusement à me foutre en rogne. A ta place, je répondrais à mes questions avant que je ne t'ouvre un troisième œil avec mon sabre.

Soufflée par la réplique, Rukia demeura muette et pas seulement parce qu'elle essaya de visionner l'image. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui était en train de se passer. Renji ne semblait décidément pas la reconnaître. Mais comment était-ce possible ? Comment Renji, son ami d'enfance avec qui elle avait partagé tant de moments, aurait-il pu oublier qui elle était ? Cela n'avait aucun sens ! Il allait bien finir par lui avouer qu'il plaisantait !

_ Je suis Kuchiki Rukia, annonça t-elle sur un ton las et légèrement inquiet.

Les yeux de Renji s'arrondirent alors. Elle crut un instant qu'il se souvenait d'elle, mais elle déchanta bien vite.

_ Kuchiki, répéta t-il avec un certain mépris.

Il ricana, dévoilant ses dents dans un sourire carnassier qui déplut à Rukia.

_« Ce n'est pas une expression que j'ai l'habitude d'observer sur le visage de Renji… »_

_ Si t'es vraiment une Kuchiki, reprit-il, comment se fait-il qu'on ne t'ait pas appris à dissimuler ton reiatsu ? J' l'ai senti à des kilomètres.

Rukia se flagella mentalement. Elle aurait dû y penser ! « _Idiote !_ », pesta t-elle. « _C'était bien la peine d'essayer de me planquer si mon reiatsu demeurait perceptible ! Et en plus, c'est Renji qui me le rappelle ! C'est le monde à l'envers ! _»

_ Alors, ça cogite ? poursuivit Renji, visiblement gagné par l'amusement.

_ Oh la ferme ! S'exclama t-elle, sous le regard médusé d'Abarai. Arrête, maintenant ! Cette blague a assez duré ! Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe !

Le visage de Renji s'assombrit très nettement et c'est sans ménagement qu'il empoigna Rukia par le col de son shihakusho.

« _Pour une blague, la situation devient plutôt lourde_ », songea t-elle amèrement.

_ Baisse d'un ton avec moi ! Lança Renji.

Il n'attendit pas de réponse de la part de Rukia qu'il relâcha brusquement. Cette dernière le dévisageait, stupéfaite par cet accès de colère.

_« Parce qu'en plus il m'engueule ? »_

Mine de rien, la situation commençait vraiment à l'inquiéter.

Abarai enchaîna :

_ Tu dis t'appeler Rukia, hein ? Je ne connais personne de ce nom, là. Je ne te fais vraiment pas confiance, alors tu vas me suivre sans discuter.

Elle ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Seuls résonnaient ces mots : « _Je ne connais personne de ce nom là _». La Shinigami avait l'impression de nager en plein cauchemar. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour contenir sa frustration. Elle ne comprenait rien à cette situation grotesque. Mais elle ne devait pas flancher, pas maintenant. Il fallait d'abord qu'elle trouve des réponses. Elle aviserait en suivant.

Renji enserra le bras de Rukia de sa poigne ferme, la forçant à le suivre. La pression de ses doigts lui faisait mal, mais cela semblait lui passer royalement au-dessus de la tête. Le Renji que connaissait Rukia ne ferait jamais ça. Il agissait comme un bourrin, certes, mais il restait un bourrin plus ou moins délicat. Là, il se conduisait seulement comme une grosse brute qui essaye de jouer au chef.

Rukia ne tarda pas à comprendre qu'il la conduisait vers le campement.

oOo

La jeune Kuchiki aperçut des hommes qui s'affairaient entre les tentes. Certains aiguisaient leurs sabres avec un regard vide, d'autres arboraient une expression de férocité. Il y en avait qui jouaient aux cartes en riant fort, tandis que les plus jeunes et les plus menus semblaient se cantonner aux tâches ingrates de la vie de campement. Ils couraient dans tous les sens avec des récipients et des casseroles, rangeaient les armes, passant parfois non loin des hommes qui s'entraînaient au combat dans un tintement métallique.

Partout, ça sentait l'homme et la sueur, le guerrier attendant la bataille en trompant l'ennui.

Néanmoins, ils se retournèrent tous à leur passage, stoppant aussitôt leurs activités pour observer les deux silhouettes qui avançaient au milieu du camp. Dans leurs yeux, Rukia discernait le respect mêlé à la crainte. Renji semblait être leur chef, leur leader, ce qui expliquait certainement en partie son attitude avec elle.

La Shinigami retint un frisson. Elle n'aimait pas leur regard. Elle avait reconnu deux têtes parmi eux. Des Shinigamis de la division de son frère. Que faisaient-ils ici ? Vu l'animosité dans la voix de Renji, quand il avait mentionné le nom de Kuchiki, Byakuya ne pouvait pas se trouver ici. Il n'aurait jamais permis que l'on parle de lui avec tant de mépris.

Les Shinigami, puisque c'étaient bien des Dieux de la Mort, la dévisageaient en riant, ce qui ne fit que la conforter dans son malaise. Certains lancèrent même des commentaires salaces et elle dut se mordre la langue pour ne pas répliquer. Renji les fusilla du regard, ce qui rassura quelque peu Rukia. Elle se serait inquiétée davantage s'il s'était comporté autrement. Elle avait déjà assez de problèmes comme ça sur les bras.

Le Shinigami la fit entrer dans une grande tente de couleur ocre, avant de s'exclamer :

_ Rikichi, ramène tes fesses !

« _Rikichi ?!_ S'exclama mentalement Rukia. _C'est ce jeune garçon de la division de Nii-sama qui admire tant Renji ! Que fait-il ici ?_ »

En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, le dénommé Rikichi entra dans la tente, le souffle court. Rukia le reconnut instantanément. Il lui jeta un drôle de regard, à la fois étonné et méfiant. Visiblement, lui non plus ne la reconnaissait pas. Personne ne semblait savoir qui elle était, ce qui commençait sérieusement à l'effrayer.

Rikichi se détourna aussitôt d'elle, presque gêné, et se mit au garde-à-vous devant Renji, qui regardait ailleurs.

_ Attaches-la quelque part, qu'elle ne nous cause pas d'ennuis, ordonna t-il sans plus d'explication.

Sur ce, il jeta sans ménagement la jeune Shinigami par terre, comme s'il s'agissait d'un simple fétu de paille, et il s'ouvrit en suivant une bouteille de saké. Rukia s'aplatit ainsi sur le sol, le visage rouge de honte en songeant qu'elle ressemblait plus à un tapis –lequel n'avait rien de volant- qu'à un être spirituel. Elle étouffa un commentaire à l'égard de Renji, que celui-ci aurait certainement très mal pris, se contentant donc de le maudire.

Rikichi s'approcha ainsi de Rukia d'un air plus ou moins assuré. Cette dernière était encore trop choquée pour protester alors qu'il lui passait une corde entre les poignets. Elle fixait Renji avec stupeur. Il observait une carte, bouteille à la main. Ses cheveux tombaient sur son visage anguleux et ses yeux gris métallique n'avaient plus aucune trace de chaleur. Il semblait hermétique à tout. On aurait dit un loup solitaire et affamé.

_« Ou un imbécile prétentieux, ça marche aussi. Quand je pense qu'il s'agit d'un être spirituel, je vois mal ce qu'il y a de spirituel chez lui. » _

Le pire pour Rukia était de croiser ce regard, car elle n'y lisait plus rien de leur amitié. Comme si tout cela n'avait jamais été. Il ne la reconnaissait pas. Et surtout, il semblait la détester. A chaque regard, elle sentait son cœur se morceler un peu plus. Elle ne pouvait même pas expliquer ce comportement. Elle pouvait juste s'imaginer en train de le gifler en continu. Pas ce qu'il y a de plus constructif, mais cela avait le mérite de la défouler intérieurement.

La jeune Shinigami ravala à nouveau sa colère et sa frustration et se promit de tout faire pour comprendre cette situation, quitte à devoir invoquer toutes les entités possibles et inimaginables de ce monde et de tous les autres. Et surtout, elle tenait à ce que tout rentre dans l'ordre. L'ordre ! C'était bien ce qui primait à la Soul Society, non ? C'était l'un des piliers des Shinigami et de la société des âmes, l'une de ces valeurs fondamentales auxquelles tenait tant Byakuya ! Elle sauverait l'ordre et l'ordre la sauverait ! Du moins, c'est ainsi qu'elle voyait naïvement les choses. Malheureusement, ce genre de belles paroles ne faisaient que peu d'effet lorsque l'on se trouvait les poings liés, recroquevillé sur le sol. Tout de suite, on perdait en impact.

Rukia mit donc à profit les quelques minutes de répit durant lesquelles Renji se trouvait absorbé par sa carte, pour détailler l'intérieur de la tente. Il y avait un futon sommaire, une sorte de table fabriquée avec des morceaux de bois récupérés et sur laquelle s'étalaient divers documents, en plus de la carte qu'observait le Shinigami. Des affaires s'entassaient dans des sacs en toile, disposés dans un recoin de la tente. Rukia crut discerner à l'intérieur de la nourriture et elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait faim, une sensation qu'elle avait encore du mal à gérer.

La jeune femme dut s'interrompre dans son observation, car Renji grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible en repliant sa carte. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur Rukia, dont le cœur s'accéléra aussitôt. Non vraiment, elle n'aimait pas ce Renji là.

_ Alors ? Lança t-il sur un ton sec.

_ Alors quoi ? Demanda Rukia, lasse.

Elle avait beau tirer sur les liens qui lui enserraient les poignets, force était de constater que Rikichi savait très bien faire les nœuds.

Renji s'accroupit devant elle, son visage trahissant une certaine nervosité. Tout en lui révélait la colère, de ses cheveux en bataille à ses yeux furieux, jusqu'à ses gestes brusques et irréguliers. Il l'observa minutieusement, d'un regard qui n'avait pas grand-chose de bienveillant. Il semblait la soupçonner de quelque chose.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Demanda t-elle, exaspérée par son attitude.

_ C'est moi qui pose les questions, tonna t-il d'une voix dure. Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Es-tu stupide ou inconsciente ? Ou bien les deux.

Le sarcasme n'échappa pas à Rukia, qui s'interrogea aussitôt sur le sens de ses paroles. Renji représenterait-il un danger ?

_« Vu la mine de truand qu'il arbore, ça ne me surprendrait même pas ». _

Quoiqu'il en soit, elle restait sur ses gardes. Elle accrocha du regard son zanpakuto, que Rikichi lui avait retiré.

Renji était en train de la fixer, les sourcils froncés. Il avait bien entendu surpris son regard et il se retourna, avisant Sode no Shirayuki juste derrière.

_ Compte pas là-dessus.

Le Shinigami se releva et marcha vers le sabre dont il s'empara.

_ Non ! S'exclama Rukia, tendue comme un ressort.

Renji lui jeta un œil et sourit ironiquement. Il dégaina et observa la lame, soupesant l'arme.

_ Alors comme ça, tu sors de ton mutisme quand il s'agit de ton sabre ? Lança t-il sans la regarder, les yeux toujours fixés sur l'arme.

_ Ecoutes, Renji…

Il rengaina Sode no Shirayuki d'un coup sec et la reposa, non sans avoir soupiré d'un air exaspéré.

_ Tu comprends ce qu'on te dit, au moins ? Arrête de m'appeler comme ça. Pour toi, ce sera Abarai.

Le cœur de Rukia se serra. Elle sentit leur amitié s'enterrer un peu plus, si cela était encore possible.

_ Mais tu peux m'appeler « mon Seigneur », si ça te fait plaisir, se moqua t-il.

La brune lui jeta un regard de dédain.

_ Même pas en rêve ! Abarai.

Ce dernier se mit à rire, le genre de rire qui n'avait rien de sympathique. Rukia ne le comprenait décidément pas.

« _Pourquoi se comporte t-il ainsi ? Il a le même visage, la même voix, le même reiatsu, mais il n'est pas Renji ! Du moins, pas celui que je connais_».

Et pourtant, il y avait ces gestes qui ne trompaient pas. Ces gestes banals qu'elle avait l'habitude de le voir faire.

Ses pensées furent écourtées par le Shinigami aux cheveux rouges, qui reprit soudainement son sérieux.

_ Maintenant réponds-moi, dit-il. Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot cinquante ans. Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Qui t'as envoyée ?

« _Envoyée ? _»

_ Personne et je ne sais pas qu…

_ Ne me mens pas !

La fureur rendait les traits du Shinigami inquiétant. Rukia ferma les yeux, essayant de bien choisir ses mots pour ne pas le mettre davantage en colère. Comme elle ne connaissait rien sur cet endroit, il lui parut plus sage de jouer la carte de la vigilance.

_ Je ne mens pas, déclara t-elle sur le ton le plus neutre qui soit. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je fais ici ! J'ai atterris là, par hasard et…

_ Assez, siffla Renji, dépité.

Visiblement, il ne la croyait pas. Il commença à tourner en rond dans la tente tel un fauve en cage, avant de pointer un doigt accusateur vers la brune.

_ Tant que je ne saurais pas la vérité, tu croupiras ici. Si je vois que l'idée de t'enfuir te traverse à peine l'esprit, je te tues sur le champ, c'est clair ?

« _Limpide._ _Hormis me passer le zanpakuto en travers du corps, il peut difficilement être plus clair…, _songea t-elle cyniquement. _Pas la peine de me toiser comme ça, j'ai bien compris qu'il me considère comme un misérable ver de terre ayant rendez-vous sous peu avec sa semelle…_».

Sur ces mots, Renji sortit de la tente à grands pas, laissant Rukia seule.

« _Il faut que je réfléchisse à un moyen de me sortir de là _».

Toutefois, elle suspendit ses réflexions, puis elle avisa Sode no Shirayuki, dont elle entendait l'appel silencieux depuis plusieurs minutes. Le zanpakuto se trouvait hors de portée, mais elle demeurait reliée à son arme par un lien que personne ne saurait brisé, un lien bien plus solide encore que le nœud de Rikichi, qui mine de rien commençait sérieusement à lui ronger les poignets.

_ Sode no Shirayuki, murmura t-elle avant de réunir toute sa concentration.

Peu à peu, Rukia fut transportée dans son monde intérieur. Un vent frais soufflait avec force dans ce paysage blanc et tellement mélancolique, recouvert d'une épaisse couche de neige. Des arbres au tronc noueux se dressaient devant elle, gelés sous la morsure du givre. Là, au milieu de carillons chantant des notes aigues au grès du vent, se tenait fièrement Sode no Shirayuki. Ses yeux bleus éclairaient d'une lueur froide et hypnotique sa belle figure au teint de porcelaine. Ses longs cheveux blancs volaient autour de son visage, tel un voile opalin. Les mains jointes sur son kimono, elle arborait une attitude sereine. Pourtant, ses traits semblaient marqués par une certaine inquiétude. Elle observait Rukia de ses yeux de glace, tandis que celle-ci marchait vers elle.

_ Rukia-sama…

_ Sode no Shirayuki, que se passe t-il ?

Elle baissa lentement la tête.

_ Je ne sais pas, répondit le zanpakuto. Tout ceci est étrange.

_ Je ne te le fais pas dire. Cela ne peut pas être Renji, lança Rukia avec intensité, ses yeux flamboyant de colère.

Sode no Shirayuki demeura un moment interdite, observant sa maîtresse avec un soupçon de tristesse.

_ Rukia-sama, souffla t-elle au bout d'un moment, vous savez au fond de vous qu'il s'agit bien de lui.

Une branche se décrocha sous l'effet du gel et tomba lourdement sur le sol. Des morceaux de givre s'éparpillèrent à leurs pieds.

_ Vous le savez, répéta Sode no Shirayuki.

Rukia hocha lentement la tête. Oui, elle savait.

_ Il semblerait que nous ayons atterri dans un endroit différent de celui que nous connaissons, reprit le zanpakuto. Je ne saurais expliquer la présence d'Abarai Renji, mais je ressens également le pouvoir de Zabimaru.

Elle s'arrêta à nouveau pour réfléchir, laissant à Rukia le temps de digérer l'information. Si cet homme possédait Zabimaru, c'est qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que de Renji. Mais comment expliquer l'attitude de son meilleur ami ? Il paraissait tellement furieux, comme s'il donnait libre court à une colère qu'il ne savait plus contenir. Renji s'était toujours montré fougueux, mais pas à ce point.

Sentant le trouble de Rukia, Sode no Shirayuki poursuivit ses explications :

_ Les zanpakutos ici respirent la mort, la soif de meurtre. Je n'arrête pas de sentir leur volonté de tuer, de saccager… c'est très préoccupant. Les Shinigami semblent vraiment ne faire qu'un avec leur zanpakuto. Je ne saurais dire pourquoi mais c'est comme s'ils devenaient l'arme eux-mêmes.

Rukia écarquilla les yeux, fixant Sode no Shirayuki avec une surprise non dissimulée. Où se trouvait l'ordre qui régissait la Soul Society ? Depuis quand un Shinigami se conduisait-il avec violence, sans réfléchir aux conséquences ? Quel était cet horrible monde ?

Les carillons qui entouraient les deux silhouettes tintèrent avec force.

_ J'entends leur appel, vous comprenez, précisa l'arme de la Shinigami en fixant les carillons avec froideur.

_ Tu veux dire que les zanpakutos seraient responsables du revirement de personnalité des Shinigamis ?

Sode no Shirayuki secoua la tête, avant de poser sur Rukia un regard compatissant et désolé. La Shinigami craignit ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Elle savait au fond d'elle-même qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre la suite. Pourtant, il le fallait.

_ Non, c'est le contraire, Rukia-sama : Les zanpakutos semblent plutôt répondre aux volontés et aux désirs de leurs Shinigami.

Rukia sentit ses muscles se raidirent. Son zanpakuto ne lui laissa pas le temps d'encaisser la nouvelle, car elle confirma aussitôt ses craintes :

_ Les Shinigami sont devenus des monstres sanguinaires, Rukia-sama.

_ Non…

L'horreur frappa le visage de Rukia. Comment les Shinigami pourraient-ils tomber si bas ? Toute cette histoire ne tenait pas la route ! Et pourtant…

_ Que faire, alors ? Demanda la jeune Kuchiki.

_ Je ne suis qu'un zanpakuto, je ne saurais quoi répondre. Mais ici, l'ordre et la discipline qui étaient propres aux Shinigami semblent disparus depuis longtemps. Rukia-sama, promettez-moi de ne pas verser vous aussi dans le mal.

Rukia planta ses yeux dans ceux de Sode no Shirayuki.

_ Je te le promets, affirma t-elle d'une voix ferme et résolue. Je ne me laisserai pas corrompre. Même par un visage familier.

Le paysage enneigé disparut subitement à ces mots. A celui-là se superposa le décor de la tente et l'obscurité de l'abri de toile. Rukia mit un moment à se ressaisir, repensant aux révélations et pressentiments de Sode no Shirayuki. Sa blessure à la tête la lançait encore à des moments.

Soudain, ses yeux accrochèrent la carte que consultait Renji lorsque Rikichi lui liait les poignets. Si cette carte représentait l'endroit dans lequel elle se trouvait, la Shinigami pourrait peut-être y voir plus clair.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Le chapitre suivant sera posté le week-end prochain. D'ici là, passez une bonne semaine !<strong>_


	4. Le Chien errant

_**Crédits**__** : l'univers de Bleach et ses personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo. **_

_**Bonjour à tous ! Comme promis, voici le chapitre 3 ! L'histoire se met petit à petit en place. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez.**_

_**Remerciements, comme d'habitude, aux lecteurs et à ceux qui ont ajouté la fanfiction en followers et en favoris. Et un grand merci à **__**Smaragdus**__** pour sa review ! **_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 3 : Le Chien errant<strong>

Après le départ de Renji, Rukia se redressa du mieux qu'elle le put, malgré ses poings liés. Elle prit conscience de l'ampleur de la situation, mais elle se força à penser positivement… si tant est que la chose soit possible. Pour l'heure, il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de trancher les liens qui l'entravaient et le plus tôt serait le mieux. Elle pensa tout d'abord à un kido, mais ce ne serait guère prudent, aussi abandonna t-elle l'idée. Dans son état, elle relâchait déjà assez de pression spirituelle et elle ne voulait pas ameuter Renji. La pensée de revoir ce dernier ne l'emballait pas beaucoup.

Une fois qu'elle eut fait une rapide inspection des lieux du regard, la jeune femme avisa, par terre, quelques cailloux et entreprit d'en trouver un qui serait assez pointu pour entailler la corde.

La petite brune finit par apercevoir ce qu'elle cherchait. Ce n'était pas la panacée, mais elle pouvait toujours essayer. Elle commença donc à frotter la corde sur la roche, mais celle-ci était solide et elle dérapa plusieurs fois, sentant la rage monter progressivement. Les liens lui mordaient la peau des poignets et il lui fallut recommencer encore et encore, durant d'interminables minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente qu'elle n'était pas loin de réussir.

Mais ce projet d'évasion fut retardé par des bruits de pas à proximité de la tente. Aussitôt, Rukia stoppa tout mouvement, dissimulant le caillou entre ses mains. Elle darda ses yeux bleus sur la toile derrière laquelle se formait une silhouette.

Quelqu'un écarta les pans de la tente et la tête de Rikichi finit par apparaître dans l'encadrement. Il entra d'un pas timide et sembla soulagé de voir que Rukia se trouvait toujours là. Cette dernière prit l'air le plus innocent possible, elle qui se vantait sans cesse de ses talents de comédienne.

Le jeune Shinigami tenait entre ses mains une écuelle, dans laquelle baignait une sorte de ragoût qui, d'un premier abord, n'avait de comestible que le nom. Un fumet tout aussi infect s'en échappait.

_ Je t'ai apporté à manger, lui dit-il sans que cela soit d'une grande utilité.

Rikichi s'efforçait d'adopter un ton neutre, mais un soupçon de bienveillance flottait à la surface de ses traits. Il semblait presque satisfait d'apporter cette chose infâme comme s'il s'était agi d'une entrecôte cuite à point.

_ Merci, répondit simplement Rukia, provoquant de la gêne chez l'autre.

_ Heu… Je vais te détacher juste le temps de prendre ton repas et après je remettrai la corde. Ça te va ?

Rukia hocha la tête et Rikichi souffla un coup. Il paraissait extrêmement tendu, quoique Rukia ne ressemble pas vraiment à un fauve en cage.

_ Tu n'es pas comme eux, lança soudainement la brune, sans quitter des yeux l'adolescent.

Ce dernier s'empourpra.

_ Je… en fait… c'est parce que je ne suis pas très fort. Je ne demande qu'à m'améliorer, mais ici, les faibles ne survivent pas longtemps. C'est mourir ou accepter de se mettre au service des forts. C'est comme ça que ça marche.

Rikichi prononçait ces mots comme s'il s'agissait d'une chose tout à fait normale, une simple banalité du quotidien.

_ Je veux devenir fort, poursuivit le jeune Shinigami, les yeux brillants de ferveur. C'est pour ça que je me suis mis au service du Chien Errant.

_ « Le Chien Errant » ?

_ Oui, c'est comme ça que tout le monde surnomme Abarai-sama.

Rukia en se retint de ne pas éclater de rire. « _Abarai–sama ! _».

Elle soupira, agacée et un peu fatiguée par la naïveté de Rikichi. Elle n'eut cependant pas le cœur à lui reprocher quoi que ce soit, surtout en songeant qu'il était le seul à ne pas se conduire comme un monstre.

L'adolescent commença à détacher la Shinigami, laissant apparaître des poignets rougis par la morsure de la corde. Il eut une moue désolée, mais s'abstint de tout commentaire.

_ Je suis sûr que vous êtes une bonne personne, dit-il soudainement. Vous devriez vous mettre vous aussi au service d'Abarai-sama. Il est toujours bon d'être au côté de quelqu'un de fort…

Rikichi tourna le dos pour observer l'entrée de la tente, un moment d'inattention dont Rukia sut tirer profit sans hésitation. Elle se redressa tel un pantin jaillissant de sa boîte, à une vitesse qui n'était due qu'à l'instinct de survie.

_ Je ne suis pas faible ! S'exclama t-elle.

L'adolescent se retourna avec surprise, mais il eut à peine le temps d'afficher de la panique que Rukia l'assommait d'un magistral revers de la main derrière la nuque. Elle se félicita mentalement d'avoir bien suivi les cours de combat à mains nues, quoiqu'elle n'ait jamais excellé dans ce domaine.

La malheureuse victime de Rukia s'écroula sur le sol, complètement sonnée et la brune n'attendit pas son reste pour s'emparer aussitôt de Sode no Shirayuki, à l'opposé de la tente.

Elle avisa alors la carte de Renji sur la table et la fourra dans son shihakusho d'un geste hâtif. Elle n'avait plus de temps à perdre. La brune souleva un pan de la tente et se glissa dessous tel un serpent se faufilant sur le sol. Elle déboucha à l'extérieur, guettant le moindre signe de passage.

La jeune Kuchiki avait un peu honte d'avoir ainsi frappé Rikichi, qui était finalement le seul à s'être bien conduit avec elle, mais sa survie en dépendait. De plus, elle en avait assez de cet endroit primaire où régnait uniquement la loi du plus fort. Pire que ça, le fait d'être considérée comme une femme faible l'horripilait au plus haut point.

La brune commença à scruter les horizons, afin de trouver un moyen de s'évader correctement.

Elle se pencha légèrement en avant et vit les Shinigami qui allaient et venaient entre les différentes tentes. Elle se demandait ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire. Tous étaient armés et semblaient attendre quelque chose. Une nouvelle, un combat ? Comment savoir ? Peut-être préparaient-ils une guerre. Mais contre qui ? Quel ennemi pouvaient-ils bien avoir ?

_ Hé ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fout, Rikichi ? Lança un type à la mine patibulaire, posté non loin de la cachette de Rukia. Je lui avais dit de m'apporter une bouteille de saké !

_ Il est allé porter de quoi manger à la prisonnière, répondit un autre.

Le premier ricana.

_ C'est pas juste ! Lança t-il. Y a que le chef Abarai qui a le droit de s'amuser !

Les autres se mirent à rire grassement. Rukia grimaça, mais ne s'attarda pas sur la question. La Shinigami attendit que les hommes soient occupés ailleurs pour pouvoir filer en douce. Il fallait faire vite, avant que Rikichi ne reprenne ses esprits et appelle à l'aide. Elle allait devoir se faufiler le plus discrètement possible entre les tentes, avant de gagner l'une des parois de la falaise. Elle n'aurait qu'à longer la roche jusqu'à quitter définitivement la gorge.

La jeune femme inspira longuement, avant de s'élancer à la vitesse d'une ombre, frôlant les tentes en jetant des coups d'œil furtifs à droite et à gauche. Elle devait faire le moins de bruit possible, plus silencieuse que le faible sifflement du vent qui venait caresser les falaises.

Elle attendit quelques secondes, s'assurant que personne ne passerait dans l'allée, puis elle s'avança jusqu'à un nouvel abri de toile.

Soudain, la tente bougea, faisant ainsi sursauter la Shinigami qui porta machinalement sa main à la garde de son sabre. Quelqu'un allait sortir ! Méfiante, elle attendit un mouvement qui ne venait pourtant pas. Finalement, un bâillement bruyant retentit à l'intérieur.

Rukia retint un soupir de soulagement et elle poursuivit son opération discrétion. Après avoir laissé passer un groupe de Shinigami, se collant à une tente pour ne pas être vue, elle constata avec soulagement qu'elle s'éloignait de plus en plus du regroupement. Bientôt, il n'y eut plus aucune tente sur sa route. La jeune femme longea les parois de la falaise, les yeux rivés sur l'entrée de la gorge. Elle se mit à courir.

Finalement, elle ne s'en sortait pas si mal.

_ Rugis, Zabimaru !

L'espoir que Rukia avait soudainement ressenti s'effondra aussitôt. Elle tourna la tête juste à temps pour voir le zanpakuto de Renji fondre sur elle, des morceaux édentés se détachant les uns des autres, telles d'énormes écailles d'acier. Il avait libéré son shikai !

Sans perdre une minute de plus, Rukia dégaina aussitôt son arme, effectuant une parade juste avant que le coup ne l'atteigne. Elle fut estomaquée lorsqu'elle recula de plusieurs mètres sous la force de l'impact, soulevant ainsi d'énormes volutes de poussières et de terre. Elle faillit ne même pas pouvoir se freiner.

Le choc des deux lames se fit violent et il fallut beaucoup de résistance à la brune pour ne pas lâcher le sabre. Finalement, elle parvint à se dégager, juste à temps pour faire appel à son propre zanpakuto :

_ Danses, Sode no Shirayuki !

Dans un éclat de lumière froide, Sode no Shirayuki se dévoila, libérée de sa forme traditionnelle. La blancheur de la lame éblouit un instant Renji, frappé par la pureté de l'arme de la Shinigami. Le ruban rattaché à la poignée du sabre fouettait l'air avec énergie, telle une oriflamme claquant dans le vent.

Loin de se laisser impressionner, un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres de Renji, comme si l'idée d'un combat le réjouissait.

_ Alors, tu sais te battre ? Lança t-il. Voyons si ce n'est pas qu'un jouet !

Les morceaux édentés de Zabimaru s'étirèrent dangereusement vers Rukia, à la vitesse d'un serpent bondissant pour mordre sa proie.

_ Deuxième danse, Hakuren !

Rukia frappa quatre fois le sol avec la lame de Sode no Shirayuki, puis, fixant Renji avec férocité, elle pointa son zanpakuto vers le Shinigami. Une vague de glace se forma pour déferler telle une mer houleuse vers Zabimaru. Le sabre ennemi gela instantanément, prisonnier du Hakuren de Rukia. Son sifflement rageur se tut dans la froideur du gel.

Renji jura entre ses dents, visiblement surpris. Son visage accusait le coup et la colère embrasa ses prunelles grisâtres. Mais cela ne dura qu'une fraction de secondes, car, très vite, un sourire finit par fendre ses lèvres. Rukia fut décontenancée par ce soudain revirement et vit, sous ses yeux stupéfaits, la vague de glace exploser en morceaux. Zabimaru, libéré de sa prison glaciale, fut projeté par Renji vers son adversaire abasourdie. Rukia para difficilement le coup, hébétée. Le choc résonna à ses oreilles dans un vacarme strident qui lui fit tourner la tête. Les armes grinçaient et Rukia entendait l'appel à la mort de Zabimaru, tandis que les yeux de Renji luisaient de détermination et d'excitation.

Là, elle fit l'erreur de trop : elle recula de deux pas. Le Shinigami aux cheveux flamboyants en profita et Zabimaru se ficha dans le bras droit de Rukia. La douleur déferla telle une violente morsure, impitoyable. La jeune femme hoqueta, la respiration momentanément coupée. Sans pitié, Renji n'ignorait pas que chacun de ses gestes aggravait la douleur, la lame s'enfonça un peu plus dans la chair. Il retira soudainement son zanpakuto, arrachant un nouveau hoquet de douleur à Rukia. Des gouttes de sang s'éparpillèrent en masse sur le sol.

Abarai s'approcha alors, Zabimaru sur son épaule. Il fixait son adversaire avec arrogance.

_ Tu abandonnes déjà ? Demanda t-il, narquois.

Rukia ravala sa colère et sa douleur. Une idée venait de lui traverser soudainement l'esprit. Elle savait ce qui pouvait l'aider à prendre l'avantage sur Renji, du moins, s'il s'agissait bel et bien du même Renji. Un domaine où elle était bien meilleure que lui…

La jeune Shinigami commença à réciter l'incantation dans un murmure, avant de lancer à haute voix :

_ Bakudō no kyū : Geki !

Abarai écarquilla les yeux, mais il ne réagit que trop tard. Il essaya de bouger, en vain le sort le paralysait complètement.

Rukia sentit deux émotions contradictoires : elle était fière d'avoir réussi à prendre l'avantage, mais cela signifiait qu'en face d'elle se trouvait bien Renji. Pas seulement quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait physiquement.

Malheureusement pour la Shinigami, la fatigue accumulée et les blessures l'épuisaient. Elle utilisait trop d'énergie spirituelle, elle le savait. Le passage entre son monde et celui-ci avait été bien trop brutal pour son corps.

_ Attends ! S'exclama Renji avant de serrer furieusement les dents. Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, petite peste !

Rukia n'ignorait pas qu'elle ne pouvait le tuer, même là, alors qu'il se trouvait en son pouvoir. C'était Renji. Même s'il était différent de celui qu'elle côtoyait, elle ne serait jamais capable de prendre sa vie. Rien que le blesser lui demandait énormément.

Il valait mieux s'enfuir et vite. Elle ne pouvait gagner un combat alors qu'elle n'était pas résolue à arracher sa victoire. La jeune femme se détourna pour poursuivre sa course le plus rapidement possible, les secondes étant comptées, mais une ombre se profila alors devant elle, lui barrant le chemin. Un Shinigami qu'elle ne connaissait pas venait de faire son apparition dans un shunpo, le visage essoufflé et grave. Ses cheveux sombres s'éparpillaient sur son front barré d'un pli soucieux.

Néanmoins, il prit très vite conscience du contexte, et la stupeur passa peu à peu sur ses traits, alors qu'il observait la scène se déroulant devant lui. Cela dit, il dégaina son arme, la braquant sur Rukia de manière assez hasardeuse, car son attention semblait plutôt se porter sur Abarai prisonnier.

Rukia voulut tenter une fuite, sauf qu'elle entendit Renji maugréer derrière elle. Ce dernier finit par se libérer de ses chaînes invisibles, au prix d'un incroyable effort de volonté. Le sort de kido qu'elle lui avait lancé était certes faible, vu l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait, mais elle en fut impressionné malgré elle.

Une immense déception résonna dans tout son corps en comprenant que les risques qu'elle avait pris ne paieraient pas cette fois-ci. La revoilà au point de départ…

_ Espion au rapport, lança l'inconnu qui lui avait barré la route.

Il jeta un regard hâtif à Rukia avant de revenir brusquement sur elle, de la même manière que s'il avait vu un revenant. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors, désormais ronds comme des soucoupes, et il bégaya des propos incompréhensibles. Renji l'examinait avec étonnement, mais le nouveau semblait n'en avoir cure.

_ Hi… Hisana-sama ?! S'exclama t-il.

Rukia demeura muette d'étonnement. Elle songea qu'il la confondait certainement avec une autre personne.

Renji, lui, esquissa quelques pas en avant pour se placer face à la brune, visiblement aussi stupéfait que son espion.

_ Hisana ? Répéta t-il, dubitatif. Kuchiki Hisana ?

Le cœur de Rukia fit un bond. Kuchiki ?! Elle pensa aussitôt à son frère, mais… qui était cette Hisana ? Elle n'avait jamais entendu ce nom, aussi loin que remontent ses souvenirs et dieu sait s'il y en avait !

Renji éclata de rire, ne lui laissant pas le temps de réfléchir.

_ Voilà qui nous fait un avantage sur cet imbécile de Kuchiki Byakuya !

Rukia se tourna vivement vers le Shinigami aux cheveux rouges et elle ne put se retenir davantage. Sa main se leva, prête à s'écraser sur la joue de Renji avec véhémence, mais ce dernier parvint à la saisir au poignet, là où la brûlure de la corde ne s'était pas encore estompée.

_ Crétin ! S'exclama t-elle. Ne parle pas de lui en ces termes !

Renji ricana de nouveau.

_ T'entends ça ? Lança t-il à son espion. Elle s'énerve facilement pour son cher et tendre ! Allez, embarque moi ça !

Rukia sentit que le Shinigami l'empoignait. Epuisée et blessée, elle se laissa traîner, la rage lui rongeant le cœur. Elle ne fit même pas attention aux propos que venait de lancer Abarai.

Revenus au campement, ils durent soutenir les regards insistants des hommes qui se retournèrent tous et avisèrent leur leader, suivi par sa prisonnière couverte de sang et l'espion qui avait fait son retour.

_ Les gars ! S'exclama un Renji triomphant. Nous avons désormais un moyen de pression sur Kuchiki !

Un long silence plana dans l'assemblée. Tous attendirent que Renji poursuive, mais ce dernier semblait bien trop heureux de pouvoir ménager son petit effet. Il jaugea ses hommes du regard, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres. Alors, il s'empara du bras de Rukia, attirant l'attention des Shinigami sur la jeune femme.

_ Sa femme !

L'information provoqua une vive clameur parmi les hommes, qui poussèrent aussitôt des exclamations de victoire tout en applaudissant avec ardeur.

Rukia, pour sa part, sentit sa gorge se serrer, alors que ses souvenirs lui revenaient peu à peu.

Hisana. Mais oui ! Comment avait-elle pu oublier le nom de la défunte épouse de Byakuya ! On lui avait déjà dit qu'elle lui ressemblait beaucoup, sans s'étendre davantage sur les détails. Toutefois, la Shinigami n'avait jamais imaginé que cette ressemblance pouvait être si grande.

Ces révélations commençaient à l'angoisser de plus en plus. Elle se sentait gelée de l'intérieur, à mesure que tout se mettait en route dans sa tête. Elle commençait à comprendre. Renji semblait mener une guerre. Une guerre contre Byakuya !

oOo

Dans le camp régnait une atmosphère électrique. Les Shinigami à la botte de Renji semblaient tous très heureux par la capture d'Hisana Kuchiki. Rukia n'avait pas démenti. Après tout, que pouvait-elle dire qui la sauverait ? Personne ne la croirait. Aucun de ces hommes ne la reconnaissait en tant que Rukia Kuchiki. Pas même Renji, son meilleur ami. Que pouvait-elle bien espérer ?

Alors que la jeune femme regardait Abarai haranguer ses compagnons, une tâche sombre et floue attira son attention sur l'une des falaises qui les encerclaient. Une forme se détachait nettement dans le ciel, une silhouette, debout, les observant de son repère dans les hauteurs. Etait-ce la même personne qui l'épiait lorsqu'elle était arrivée ou un tout nouvel observateur, attiré par le vacarme ?

Renji se tourna vers Rukia et surprit son regard. Lorsqu'il leva la tête vers les falaises, il ne vit rien. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de froncer les sourcils, méfiant. Il se rembrunit, le visage sombre, avant de se tourner vers l'espion qui se tenait toujours derrière eux.

_ Emmène-la dans la tente, ordonna t-il à l'espion. Et dis aux autres d'aller faire un tour dans le périmètre. J'ai pas envie que l'autre vautour vienne piquer dans nos réserves, comme la dernière fois.

Rukia écoutait avec attention, espérant qu'il livrerait un peu plus d'informations. Elle n'eut cependant pas l'occasion d'en apprendre davantage, car l'espion dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom la conduisit vers la tente de Renji.

Cette fois-ci, elle fut attachée à la poutre en bois qui soutenait la tente. L'homme qui l'accompagnait serra les liens comme il le pouvait autour de ses poignets, afin d'être certain qu'elle ne s'échapperait pas une fois de plus. La brune désormais incapable de tout mouvement, il la laissa là, tremblante de colère.

_ Crétin ! Pesta t-elle.

_ Sois plus polie, lança Abarai avec un sourire, tandis qu'il entrait dans la tente.

Rukia se rembrunit aussitôt en le voyant apparaître, se prenant même à le détester.

Renji s'accroupit un peu plus loin en face d'elle, l'observant comme s'il s'agissait d'une bête curieuse.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, à la fin ? Lança Rukia, agacée.

La brune s'agita, mal à l'aise. Renji finit par soupirer. Il prit une écuelle remplie d'eau et s'installa à côté de la prisonnière. Il entreprit de laver sa plaie à l'épaule, avant de déchirer un pan de son shihakusho qu'il noua autour du bras de la Shinigami, afin de stopper l'hémorragie.

Rukia grimaça alors qu'il serrait le bandage sommaire elle le regardait faire, incrédule. C'était la première fois qu'il ne lui jetait pas ses sarcasmes à la figure et qu'il demeurait calme. Pour le coup, elle ne sut quelle attitude adopter.

_ C'est toi qui m'as amoché et maintenant tu me soignes ? Lança t-elle, perplexe.

Renji ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il l'ignora superbement, finissant ce qu'il avait entreprit de faire avec une sécheresse déroutante.

_ Tu sais ce que je crois ? Dit-il au bout d'un moment.

Rukia haussa un sourcil, surprise par le ton posé de sa voix.

_ Non, avoua t-elle. Mais tu vas me le dire, n'est-ce pas ?

Il eut un sourire furtif, mais glacial.

_ Tu n'es pas Hisana Kuchiki.

Rukia déglutit. Elle ne savait pas Renji aussi perspicace.

_ Je crois plutôt que tu as été envoyée pour nous le faire croire. Une doublure, quoi.

Il y eut un léger silence.

_ Et qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? Demanda Rukia en essayant d'adopter un air détaché.

_ Hisana ne sait pas se battre, lâcha t-il simplement. Si tu ne voulais pas griller ta couverture, tu aurais dû me laisser t'atteindre. Je ne t'aurais pas tué.

Une ombre passa sur le visage du Shinigami. Quelque part, Rukia sentit qu'il n'était pas complètement mauvais. Ses dernières réactions le prouvaient. Mais alors, comment avait-il basculé dans la violence, au point de déclarer la guerre à Byakuya ?

Néanmoins, malgré ses paroles et ce nouveau comportement plus posé, elle tonna d'une voix froide :

_ Tu semblais pourtant bien déterminé à le faire, Abarai !

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Les yeux de la jeune femme semblaient brûler d'un feu sombre, une colère à peine contenue. Elle avait un regard farouche et impénétrable. Renji maugréa quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

_ Qui es-tu, à la fin ?! Demanda t-il, sortant soudainement de ses gonds. Tu t'aventures comme ça sur _mon_ territoire, comme si tu n'avais pas conscience du danger ! Tu me parles comme si tu me connaissais, alors que tu surgis de nulle part ! Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ?!

Rukia écarquilla les yeux. Elle sentit de la frustration dans la voix de Renji. Mais c'est un détail dans les propos du Shinigami qui retint son attention.

_ _Ton _territoire ? Es-tu une sorte de roi ?

Elle avait laissé filtrer l'ironie dans sa voix. Vu l'expression qu'il affichait, elle comprit qu'elle venait encore de l'énerver. Néanmoins, il semblait assez gêné.

_ Je ne suis pas un roi, répondit-il, la voix sombre. J'ai juste réussi, par la force des choses, à gagner ces terres. Moi, je n'ai pas de forteresse ou d'abri assez imposant pour me réfugier. Je bouge sans arrêt. Je change de cachette. Je vais là où je trouve des ressources.

Il planta ses yeux incisifs dans ceux de Rukia, avant de déclarer sur un ton dur et amer :

_ Je survis.

Rukia sembla retrouver un peu de son ami. Cela lui rappelait le temps où eux deux se trouvaient dans le Rukongai.

_ C'est pour ça qu'on t'appelle le Chien Errant ? Demanda t-elle.

_ Ouais.

Il se posta dans un coin de la tente, les bras croisés. Rukia se dit qu'il valait mieux profiter de ce moment de calme pour en savoir plus. Il semblait mieux disposé à lui répondre.

_ Tu sous-entends que d'autres vivent dans… des forts ?

Il ricana. Il y avait beaucoup d'amertume en lui.

_ Tu sors d'où pour ne pas savoir ça ? Ouais, y en a même qui se permettent de vivre dans des places-fortes ! Alors que des tas d'âmes crèvent la dalle !

Ce tempérament fougueux et révolté trouva un écho chez Rukia.

_ Mes gars ont faim, reprit Renji. On mange pas, on dort peu. On projette depuis un moment d'attaquer le fort de Kuchiki, mais… je sais pas, je repousse toujours au dernier moment.

Il rit amèrement, avant de se gratter nerveusement la tête, secouant les mèches flamboyantes qui composaient sa chevelure.

_ C'est pas comme ça que je deviendrais plus fort que _lui_.

Il jeta un œil vers Rukia, dans lequel brillait de l'aigreur.

_ De toute façon, je sais pas pourquoi je te dis tout ça.

Il sortit précipitamment, sous les yeux éberlués de Rukia. Le Renji qu'elle connaissait se cacherait-il quelque part sous cette carapace ? Ou bien fallait-il croire qu'il n'avait ici jamais existé ?

Gardant ces pensées pour plus tard, la Shinigami préféra se pencher sur la recherche d'un moyen de sortir de là. Elle en savait assez pour comprendre que Byakuya se trouvait quelque part dans ce monde étrange, lui aussi. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle. Il la reconnaîtrait sûrement, lui.

« _Et pourquoi ce serait le cas, alors que même Renji t'a oublié ?_ » lança une petite voix au fond d'elle-même. Rukia secoua nerveusement sa tête, chassant ces pensées négatives. De toute manière, il fallait qu'elle agisse.

Renji ne lui faisait toujours pas confiance et elle n'avait pas le temps de vaincre sa méfiance. Ses réponses, elle ne les trouverait pas dans le camp. Mais il lui restait un atout : la carte qu'elle avait dérobée à Abarai. Sans savoir expliquer pourquoi, la Shinigami se sentait convaincue que cette dernière pourrait lui dévoiler quelque chose, même d'infime, qui lui servirait dans ce monde. Si seulement elle pouvait la consulter, bien sûr…

La jeune femme tira sur les liens qui lui enserraient les poignets. Elle grimaça, éprouvant un violent élancement dans son bras. Ses paupières commençaient à se fermer et son esprit divaguait de plus en plus. Mal assurée, elle finit tout de même par s'endormir, de ce sommeil agité qui nous tient lorsque nous sommes nerveux.

Elle ignorait encore que le réveil promettrait pire.

* * *

><p><em><strong>La suite sera postée samedi ou dimanche prochain. Passez une bonne semaine et on se retrouve bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre ! :)<strong>_

_**Si vous avez des questions, des remarques, une opinion à me faire partager, bref, n'hésitez pas à laisser une 'tite review ! Je la lirais avec grand plaisir. **_

_**Joyeux Noël à tous, en avance !**_


	5. Un vent de rébellion

_**Crédits**__** : l'univers de Bleach et ses personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo.**_

_**Bonsoir à tous ! J'espère que vous avez passé de joyeuses fêtes ! **_

_**Voilà un peu plus d'infos dans ce chapitre 4. On progresse lentement mais sûrement ^^. Bonne lecture !**_

_**Réponse à la review de **__**Milka**__** : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire très motivant ! C'est sûr que dans ce contexte là, c'est mal parti pour une schoolfic ^^. J'avais clairement envie de changer de cadre spatial et de mettre en lumière certains personnages un peu délaissés. Merci encore à toi. **_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 4 : Un vent de rébellion<strong>

Rukia s'éveilla un peu plus tard, l'esprit nébuleux. Elle mit un temps avant de se rappeler où elle se trouvait, s'attachant encore au maigre espoir du cauchemar sur le point de se dissiper. C'est une vive douleur qui tâcha de lui rendre ses souvenirs, notamment le fait qu'elle était ligotée à une poutre en bois qui lui meurtrissait le dos. Son corps lui semblait en miettes et elle entreprit de s'étirer comme elle le pouvait, ce qui n'était pas la meilleure idée qu'elle ait eu jusque là.

Elle rumina un moment l'échec de sa tentative d'évasion, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'elle serait en train de faire à ce moment même si elle avait réussi à s'enfuir.

La jeune femme n'eut cependant guère le loisir de débattre sur la question, pas plus que de songer à une nouvelle tentative désespérée. A l'extérieur, il semblait régner une certaine agitation qui gagnait en densité à mesure que les minutes défilaient. Des éclats de voix retentirent peu à peu, comme si un débat animé avait lieu à proximité de la tente.

La Shinigami tendit l'oreille, espérant comprendre le sujet de la conversation. De toute façon, dans sa posture, elle n'avait pas grand-chose d'autre à faire que d'écouter.

_ Arrête ! Criait un homme. Abarai-sama ne veut pas qu'on la touche !

Des voix protestèrent, et d'autres, au contraire semblèrent approuver. Tous parlaient en même temps dans un grand tumulte, au point que la petite brune ne parvenait pas à démêler tous les propos. Seuls ceux qui criaient le plus fort eurent le privilège d'être entendus.

_ Ecoute, on crève tous la dalle ! Contra un autre homme, en désaccord avec le premier. Si elle est vraiment celle que prétend Hiroshi, on pourrait l'échanger contre de la bouffe !

Ces paroles ci provoquèrent un frisson chez Rukia. Elle commençait à développer un don inégalé pour comprendre lorsque l'on parlait d'elle. Et généralement, ce n'était pas en bons termes…

_ On n'est même pas sûrs qu'il s'agisse bien d'elle ! Rétorqua soudainement le premier à avoir pris la parole.

_ Hiroshi est un espion ! Il sait forcément ce qu'il dit !

« _Non, la preuve : il s'est trompé_ », songea amèrement la Shinigami. Elle ne savait pas encore déterminer s'il valait mieux que personne ne sache la vérité ou si cette fausse identité lui vaudrait des ennuis.

_ On ne devrait pas se mêler de tout ça ! Il faut laisser Abarai-sama se charger de tout, et…

_ Justement ! Il y en a marre de se reposer toujours sur lui ! Est-il une entité supérieure que nous devons vénérer sans jamais élever la voix ?! Sommes-nous à ce point faibles pour laisser un seul être décider pour nous tous ?! Qu'en est-il de nous libre-arbitre ! Nous sommes des Shinigami, merde ! A nous tous, nous sommes plus fort ! A nous tous, nous pouvons vaincre quiconque se dressera sur notre route ! Rappelez-vous la guerre, mes amis ! Depuis combien de temps attendons-nous de dégainer nos lames parce qu'Abarai est trop frileux pour se lancer dans la lutte !

_ Ouais ! Scandèrent d'autres hommes qui n'avaient sans doute rien de mieux à ajouter.

_ Les gars, nous allons perdre la guerre si nous ne nous bougeons pas ! Si nous détenons un avantage sur Kuchiki, il faut l'utiliser maintenant ! Abarai a peur de l'affronter et vous le savez tous ! Mais moi, je veux me battre ! Je refuse de paraître faible ! C'est la faiblesse qui nous tuera tous ! Pas de pitié, pas de quartier, vous vous souvenez encore de ces mots ! Parce qu'Abarai semble les avoir oubli, lui !

Le silence se fit instantanément. Plus personne n'osait contrer celui qui s'exprimait avec tant d'ardeur.

_ Il est temps d'ouvrir notre gueule et de clamer haut et fort nos ambitions !

_ Ouais !

Rukia s'agita mal à l'aise. Elle n'aimait pas le tour que prenait le débat, car il ne plaidait pas vraiment en sa faveur. Certains hommes de Renji semblaient lui reprocher son inaction. Mais où se trouvait donc ce dernier ?

_ Vous êtes malades ! Répliqua alors le premier homme, qui devait presque hurler pour couvrir les acclamations des autres. Abarai-sama fait tout pour que nous ne mourions pas de faim ! S'il ne se lance pas tête baissée dans la guerre, c'est sûrement pour une bonne raison ! Jamais je ne pourrais lui causer du tort !

_ Moi non plus ! S'exclama une voix plus fluette, que Rukia reconnut comme étant celle de Rikichi. Abarai-sama est un exemple pour moi ! Je préfère mourir sous ses ordres que de le trahir !

D'autres approuvèrent, tandis que Rukia n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Qu'était devenu l'ordre qui régnait à la Soul Society ? Qu'était devenue la Soul Society tout court ? Et le Gotei treize ? Tout cela existait-il au moins, dans cet endroit ?

Les pensées de Rukia furent écourtées par l'entrée de plusieurs hommes dans la tente. Leurs ombres rejetaient toute lumière et leur posture démontrait qu'ils faisaient front ensemble.

_ Ecoute, lança le premier, tu vas nous suivre sans discuter. Et n'attends pas de moi de la compassion. Un ennemi reste un ennemi.

L'idée ne plut pas vraiment à Rukia. Elle observa un instant l'homme au profil buriné, dont la mâchoire était mangée par une barbe sombre, de la même couleur que ses longs cheveux tirés en arrière. Quelques mèches striaient de gris cette crinière brune, lui conférant une certaine autorité. Le regard vif, ses petits yeux d'encre laissaient transparaître une intelligence fourbe et vicieuse. Il évoqua à Rukia un vautour ayant repéré une proie à l'agonie. Quant à sa voix bourrue et pétrie d'arrogance, la jeune femme n'eut aucune peine à l'identifier : il s'agissait de l'homme à l'origine de cette rébellion.

Le Shinigami délogea le sabre qu'il portait attaché dans son dos et s'en servit pour trancher les liens de la jeune femme.

_ Où est Renji ? Demanda cette dernière, l'air farouche.

Le barbu ricana grassement, dévoilant une rangée de dents jaunies.

_ « Renji » ? Je vois que vous avez passé un cap dans votre degré d'intimité.

Il attrapa la Shinigami par la manche de son shihakusho, cette dernière préférant ne pas émettre de commentaire.

_ Allez, viens par là ! Et pas d'entourloupe !

Il la fit avancer, la poussant brutalement vers l'avant. Rukia ravala sa colère avec difficulté. Encadrée par tous ces hommes, elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. Surtout pas sans Sode no Shirayuki.

Tout cela lui rappelait amèrement le Rukongai. Depuis qu'elle avait été adoptée par Byakuya, personne ne l'avait plus traité ainsi, comme une vulgaire moins que rien. Elle sentait la rage s'insinuer en elle tel un violent poison. Ses poings se serrèrent, les ongles s'enfonçant dans sa peau jusqu'à y laisser leur empreinte.

Le barbu qui la bousculait était suivi de quelques hommes, quelques « courageux » venus lui prêter main forte.

Ainsi, ils sortirent du campement. Rukia se demandait où se trouvait Abarai. Elle avait remarqué qu'il manquait d'autres Shinigamis. Ils étaient bien plus nombreux lorsqu'elle était arrivée. Une partie du camp semblait vide. Et la présence de Renji ne se faisait sentir nulle part.

« _Evidemment, pile au moment où l'on aurait besoin de lui !_ », s'énerva la jeune femme, frustrée par cette malchance qui lui collait à la peau.

Ils débouchèrent dans le canyon. Rukia avançait d'une démarche vacillante, sans arrêt déséquilibrée par le barbu. Il la poussait sans ménagement, la fusillant de ses petits yeux mesquins. La brune sentait que la goutte d'eau risquait sous peu de déborder du vase. Soudain, il lui agrippa le bras, agacé par la lenteur à laquelle la Shinigami avançait. C'en fut trop pour Rukia, qui fulminait intérieurement depuis un bon moment.

_ Fous-moi la paix ! Lança t-elle sur un ton glacial qui n'était pas sans rappeler l'intonation légendaire de Byakuya Kuchiki.

Les yeux du barbu luisirent de colère.

_ Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de toi ! Répondit-il sur le même ton.

_ Oh, ça je l'avais bien compris ! Ricana Rukia, un sourire ironique aux lèvres. Tu joues les rebelles dans le dos de tes supérieurs, mais il est évident que tu es le genre d'homme qui geint comme un chien dès qu'il se fait coincer ! Si tu es tellement convaincu par tes paroles enfiévrées, pourquoi ne pas les prononcer devant Abarai ?

Les Shinigamis qui les accompagnaient écarquillèrent les yeux, stupéfaits par l'audace de cette frêle jeune femme. Elle avait déjà affronté Abarai et la voilà qui s'opposait désormais à Gôchi, celui qui n'avait pas pour habitude de verser dans la pitié et la compassion. Personne encore ne s'était mis en tête de le défier. Ceux qui avaient essayé n'avaient plus assez de dents pour le raconter.

Le Shinigami bourru s'approcha de Rukia d'un pas rageur, dégainant son zanpakuto.

_ Gôchi ! S'exclama l'un des Shinigamis. Ne fais pas ça !

_ La ferme ! J'ai pas besoin d'être entouré de trouillards qui se font dessus à la moindre occasion !

_ Félicitations ! Railla Rukia. C'est ça le discours d'un chef ? Tu peux parler, il n'y a pas la moindre once de courage en toi, pas même dans le plus petit de tes orteils !

Pris d'un violent accès de colère, Gôchi se rua vers Rukia en hurlant. La Shinigami l'observait avec froideur. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui. Elle était même prête à l'affronter à mains nues s'il le fallait. Cette fois-ci, c'en était trop ! La brune ne supportait plus de se faire humilier par cette assemblée décadente. Rikichi avait fait les frais de sa volonté de s'enfuir loin d'ici et il le méritait bien moins que ces hommes là.

Alors que Gôchi s'apprêtait à frapper, une explosion retentit tout près d'eux, de façon aussi subite qu'inexpliquée, provoquant aussitôt un tourbillon de poussières. Rukia en profita pour bondir sur le côté, roulant sur le sol. Elle discerna des sons de tous les côtés, mais parmi les particules de terre, il lui était difficile de distinguer ce qu'il advenait des autres. Elle remarqua seulement que Gôchi avait été frappé par le choc. Son shihakusho était déchiré au niveau du torse et du sang coulait en un épais filet le long de sa peau.

Instinctivement, Rukia leva la tête vers les falaises qui les surplombait. Elle écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, lorsqu'elle y vit une silhouette sombre qui se découpait dans le ciel orageux.

Gôchi semblait s'être remis de ses émotions et il fixait lui aussi les hauteurs, le regard acerbe.

_ Encore lui ! S'exclama t-il. Il ne cessera donc jamais, ce sale rapace !

Rukia rebondit aussitôt sur ces mots. Cela faisait plusieurs fois qu'elle remarquait cette silhouette, Renji l'avait même évoqué, mais elle n'avait jamais pu en savoir davantage.

_ Qui est-ce ? Demanda t-elle précipitamment sur un ton plus autoritaire qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

_ Rah ! Ferme-la, toi !

La Shinigami soupira, excédée, faisant voler la mèche brune qui retombait sur son front.

_ Tu marches avec lui, c'est ça ?! Grogna soudainement Gôchi, comme s'il venait d'être touché par l'illumination.

_ Idiot ! Je ne sais même pas de qui il s'agit !

Rukia jeta un nouveau coup d'œil vers la silhouette. L'inconnu portait un shihakusho, comme eux, dont les pans claquaient dans le vent tiède.

_ Descends si tu l'oses ! S'exclama Gôchi avec présomption.

La silhouette fit alors apparaître un sabre, juste avant de se baisser comme si elle s'apprêtait à sauter. Soudain, elle disparut de leur vision, sans qu'aucun ne l'ait vu esquissé le moindre geste.

Il ne suffit que de quelques secondes pour que Rukia ne voie alors apparaître une ombre, à quelques mètres d'eux seulement. Elle ne put distinguer le visage de l'inconnu, car il venait de lancer quelque chose devant eux, chose qui explosa aussitôt, projetant une nouvelle nuée de poussières. Des explosifs. Rukia se protégea les yeux comme elle le pouvait, enfouissant sa tête dans son épaule. Ses mèches noires voletaient devant son visage, voilant son champ de vision.

Elle entendit alors quelqu'un crier. Gôchi ! La Shinigami se retourna et eut seulement le temps d'apercevoir l'éclat métallique d'une lame briller à travers la poussière. Deux silhouettes floutées se détachèrent : l'une, prostrée, ressemblait à celle de Gôchi. L'autre, debout, était en pleine possession de ses moyens. La Shinigami cligna des yeux, juste le temps pour l'ombre de disparaître à nouveau.

La brune sentit un mouvement imperceptible sur sa gauche. Ce fut léger, furtif. Elle tourna la tête, comme au ralenti, et vit un sabre s'abattre vers elle… pour finalement trancher ses liens ! Le cœur de Rukia manqua un battement. Elle écarquilla les yeux, tentant de comprendre, mais déjà, le nuage de poussières se dissipait, ne laissant plus sur les lieux que les Shinigami et Gôchi. Ce dernier pressait son bras ensanglanté, le visage frappé de terreur. Plus aucune trace du mystérieux étranger.

_ Toi ! S'exclama Gôchi, ignorant ses blessures. Je savais que tu étais de mèche avec lui !

Sa grosse main se referma sur la gorge de Rukia.

_ Lâches-moi ! S'exclama t-elle, articulant du mieux qu'elle le put. J'avais raison, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'es qu'un pitoyable fanfaron doublé d'un pleutre !

Les autres Shinigamis gloussèrent en regardant leur compagnon, devenu rouge de colère sous l'affront.

_ Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?! Lança t-il, pétri de honte. Espèce de sale garce !

Il s'apprêtait à la gifler, mais une main le saisit brusquement au poignet. Gôchi fut contraint de la lâcher, permettant à Rukia de reprendre son souffle. Elle tourna la tête et aperçut alors un visage familier, ses cheveux flamboyant se déployant dans son dos.

_ Ici, c'est moi qui donne les ordres, siffla Renji.

De la sueur coula le long des tempes du barbu, qui n'osait croiser le regard de son commandant.

_ Je … je voulais seulement…

La pression de la poigne de Renji se fit plus forte. Il approcha son visage plus près, dévoilant ses dents dans un rictus cruel.

_ Tu voulais quoi ? Cracha t-il, avec mépris.

_ Je… rien, Abarai-sama.

_ Tss ! Tu n'es même pas capable de faire face à un homme seul ! Je ferais mieux de te jeter en pâture aux vautours ! Si encore ils veulent de toi !

Gôchi s'agenouilla aussitôt, le nez frôlant presque le sol.

_ Pardonnez-moi, Abarai-sama ! Je ne voulais pas vous causer du tort, mais… nous avons tous faim et…

_ C'est bon ! Lança Renji. Le sentimentalisme, c'est pas mon truc. Allez, relève-toi !

Le visage de Gôchi s'illumina.

_ Oh merci, Abarai-sama ! Merci…

_ Tais-toi ! S'exclama le Shinigami. C'est uniquement parce que tes jérémiades m'agacent. Hors de ma vue !

Gôchi ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois. Il prit ses jambes à son cou en direction du campement.

Renji soupira, l'air complètement excédé. Il se passa une main sur le front, puis se tourna vers Rukia. Ses yeux métalliques accrochèrent les mains libres de la Shinigami. Il n'émit cependant aucun commentaire.

Ils restèrent un moment à se faire face, jusqu'à ce que Rukia décide de briser le silence :

_ Où étais-tu ?

Le Shinigami haussa les sourcils, avant d'arborer un sourire moqueur.

_ Tu m'espionnes, alors ?

Rukia soupira avec lassitude. Pourquoi ne prenait-il pas la situation plus au sérieux ?

_ Des hommes ont profité de ton absence pour se rebeller contre toi…

_ Et alors ? Répliqua sèchement Renji. Ça ne te regarde pas !

La Shinigami se rembrunit. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, scrutant les falaises, dans l'espoir de savoir qui l'avait libéré. Elle ne comprenait pas ce geste. Pourquoi cette personne l'espionnait-elle ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle aidé ?

_ Qui est cet homme qui se sert dans vos réserves et vous attaque sans la moindre hésitation ? Demanda t-elle, prenant volontairement un ton détaché.

Le regard de Renji s'assombrit.

_ C'est un voyageur sans attache. Tu n'as pas besoin d'en savoir plus.

Rukia s'approcha.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « sans attache » ?

Renji fit également un pas en direction de la brune, tout en fixant le sol, le regard perdu dans le vague. Une immense lassitude sembla le gagner, le faisant paraître beaucoup plus vieux qu'il ne l'était.

_ Je veux dire qu'il n'y a pas d'hommes sous son commandement. La plupart des Shinigami se sont ralliés aux plus forts d'entre nous. Ne croies pas que je sois le seul à livrer une guerre. Nous le sommes tous. Tuer est presque devenu un passe-temps.

Rukia sursauta lorsqu'il prononça cette dernière phrase. Elle ne savait pas ce qui la choquait le plus : la révélation en elle-même ou le fait qu'Abarai déclare cela d'une façon si anodine.

_ Ce monde est vraiment étrange, murmura t-elle pour elle-même alors que Renji s'en retournait vers ses hommes, aboyant quelques ordres au passage.

Le vent balaya les cheveux noirs de la Shinigami. Elle posa ses yeux déterminés vers l'horizon, comme si elle pouvait voir plus loin que ce que lui permettait sa vision. Pourtant, elle ignorait totalement ce qui pouvait se trouver de l'autre côté des montagnes. Un lieu encore plus effrayant que les terres arides ?

Elle avait pris sa décision. Elle devait trouver un moyen de s'enfuir et après…

Rukia jeta un coup d'œil aux Shinigami tout autour. Ils étaient trop occupés pour faire attention à elle. Pour la première fois, elle sortit de son shihakusho la carte qu'elle avait dérobée à Renji et la déroula sur le sol. Elle s'accroupit pour l'étudier un moment, avant d'étouffer un hoquet de stupeur. Sur le papier jauni figurait un dessin représentant des territoires bien distincts. En plein milieu de la carte se trouvait l'enceinte d'une citadelle.

_ Le… Sereitei ?!

Tout correspondait. Cette carte symbolisait la Soul Society ! Rukia expira lentement, tentant de se calmer. Partout sur la carte, des lignes épaisses semblaient délimiter différents territoires. La jeune femme reconnut enfin l'endroit dans lequel elle se trouvait : le sud du pays. En parcourant le parchemin, elle se rendit compte que Renji avait griffonné plusieurs notes par ci par là. Son regard fut attiré vers le nom de Kuchiki, à l'Est, et celui de Kurotsuchi vers l'Ouest. Deux directions diamétralement opposées.

Vers le centre de la carte, elle déchiffra de nouvelles notes écrites par Renji : Soi Fon. Son ami semblait avoir noté uniquement les noms des capitaines de la Soul Society.

« _Mais oui ! J'aurais dû y penser plus tôt ! Les Shinigami les plus forts du pays dont parlait_ _Renji ne pouvaient être que des capitaines !_ »

Tout au Nord se trouvait Ukitake. Le nom de Kyôraku apparut dans ce qui semblait représenter une forêt, non loin de là, de l'autre côté des montagnes. Rukia se rendit compte que certains capitaines n'apparaissaient pas. Peut-être n'avaient-ils pas tous d'emplacement précis ? Ou Renji ne les avait pas encore trouvés…

Cette carte était précieuse. Elle donnait un avantage considérable à Rukia. Jamais elle ne devrait laisser quelqu'un la lui prendre. La jeune femme roula le parchemin et le remit en place dans son shihakusho, veillant à ce que personne ne la voie.

_« Les Shinigami de cet endroit semblent similaires à ceux de la Soul Society que vous connaissez_, _Rukia-sama_, expliqua soudainement Sode no Shirayuki dans la tête de sa maîtresse. _L'avez-vous remarqué ?_ ».

La brune hocha la tête, bien que ce ne soit pas nécessaire.

« _Oui, Sode no Shirayuki. Je n'y comprends pas grand-chose, mais je commence à entrevoir une solution… quoiqu'elle ne me plaise pas beaucoup_. _Si les Shinigami de ce monde sont les mêmes que celui d'où je viens, alors il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui puisse m'éclairer sur cet endroit et sur la façon d'en sortir…_ »

Le flot de pensées de Rukia fut écourté par la présence d'un Shinigami. La brune sentait son faible reiatsu.

_ Rikichi, murmura t-elle.

Elle se tourna vers lui. Le jeune homme s'empourpra. Il semblait chercher ses mots. Rukia prit les devants.

_ Ecoute, dit-elle, je suis désolée pour le…

_ Oh euh… c'est rien ! Lança t-il précipitamment. J'avoue que ça m'a choqué, mais je suppose que vous enfuir était une réaction normale. C'est dommage, vous auriez dû réfléchir à ce que je vous avais dit. Il est encore temps…

Rukia se retourna.

_ Je ne peux pas, répondit-elle simplement. Je dois trouver des réponses.

_ Pourquoi ? Demanda t-il. Abarai-sama est quelqu'un de juste vous savez. Même s'il n'en a pas l'air comme ça…

Elle le stoppa d'une main.

_ Je ne peux pas, répéta t-elle avec calme mais fermeté.

Elle ferma les yeux. Oui, la Shinigami avait pris sa décision. Si elle n'agissait pas maintenant, elle sentait que ce monde finirait par la détruire. Son cœur criait déjà, son âme pleurait en silence. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que cet endroit soit la Soul Society. Etait-elle à une époque différente ou dans une dimension autre ? Un univers parallèle, qui renfermait les aspects les plus sombres des Shinigami ? Qu'en savait-elle ?

Le jour déclinait. Rukia sentit le reiatsu de Rikichi faiblir. Il s'en allait. Lorsqu'elle se tourna, elle ne vit plus que la silhouette de Renji. Le ciel rougeoyant se reflétait dans ses cheveux, le parant d'une aura de feu.

_ Je ne peux pas te garder plus longtemps ici. Je ne peux pas non plus t'utiliser contre Kuchiki. Je vis pour la guerre, mais je me bats à la loyale, moi.

Rukia ne sut quoi dire, abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle ignora l'insistance sur le « moi » et toutes les hypothèses qu'il pouvait en découler. Renji allait-il la laisser s'en aller ?

_ Si tu dois partir, vas-y, dit-il simplement. Je pensais que tu étais une espionne. Et puis même si tu en es une, je m'en fous. Pars.

Rukia fixa longuement le Shinigami.

_ Pourquoi ? Demanda t-elle simplement.

Un léger silence s'installa entre eux. Elle crut qu'il ne lui répondrait jamais, mais Renji finit par laisser tomber ces mots :

_ J'sais pas. J'ignore comment mais j'ai l'impression que tu connais une partie de moi que j'ai enfouie depuis longtemps. Une partie que j'ai fini par oublier. Je n'aime pas ça.

Il balaya l'air d'un geste rapide de la main.

_ Je crois surtout qu'on a chacun un combat à mener.

Sur ces mots, il lui lança une gourde remplie d'eau, que la Shinigami attrapa à la volée. Elle l'accrocha à sa ceinture. Renji lui tendit également une petite sacoche.

_ C'est tout ce que je peux te donner, mais ça devrait t'aider à survivre pendant quelques jours. N'oublie cependant pas une chose : la prochaine fois que nous nous croiserons, tout dépendra du camp dans lequel tu te trouveras.

Rukia haussa un sourcil, ses immenses yeux bleus détaillant les traits crispés d'Abarai. Il prit une inspiration pour laisser tomber les mots suivants. Sa voix sonna de la même manière qu'une lame, implacable et nette :

_ S'il s'avère que tu es vraiment une Kuchiki, je te tuerai.

La jeune femme sentit son cœur s'émietter en songeant à ce que ce monde avait fait à des Shinigami qu'elle pensait inébranlables dans la droiture.

Elle ne sut qu'ajouter à ces paroles, car elle ignorait totalement qui elle était ici.

_ Seul l'avenir nous le dira, répondit-elle en s'efforçant d'adopter le ton le plus dégagé possible.

La jeune femme ne savait pas si elle avait une chance de combattre la noirceur qui régnait dans ce monde. Heureusement, une lueur d'espoir venait d'éclaircir faiblement les ombres. Renji lui laissait une chance, au nom d'une chose qui lui semblait perdue mais qui avait pourtant existé, en témoignait ses propres mots. Rukia ne s'était pas trompée : il devait encore y avoir du bon en lui.

La brune s'éloigna sans se retourner. Elle quitta la gorge dans le soleil couchant, alors que résonnaient dans son esprit les mots de Renji : « tout dépendra du camp dans lequel tu te trouveras ». Elle se la répéta en boucle comme pour la graver au fer rouge dans son esprit, préférant occulter la véritable cause de sa frayeur : «_ je te tuerai_ ». Sur ces pensées, Rukia prit la direction des montagnes.

Elle allait se fier entièrement à l'itinéraire de la carte, afin de trouver sa porte de sortie et s'extirper enfin de ce cauchemar. Elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière.

_ Tiens-toi prêt à me voir arriver, murmura t-elle dans le vent, le regard rivé vers l'Ouest comme un défi lancé au destinataire de ces mots. Kurotsuchi Mayuri.

oOo

La nuit avait étendu son voile d'obscurité dans le canyon. Seule la lune semblait guider les pas de la Shinigami solitaire. Les étoiles veillaient discrètement sur cette silhouette sombre se découpant dans le paysage dévasté. Elle tenta d'oublier la fatigue, la douleur et les doutes. Oui, la lune était seule témoin du périple de cette voyageuse perdue, mais ô combien déterminée. La lune… et un homme, tout aussi seul, se tenant debout, surplombant le canyon du haut des falaises escarpées…

* * *

><p><strong><em>En raison de circonstances particulières, je ne peux exactement vous dire quand je posterai le chapitre suivant. Normalement, il devrait arriver le week-end prochain, mais rien n'est sûr. Tout dépendra du timing ^^.<em>**

**_Passez une bonne semaine et bon réveillon à l'avance !_**


	6. Vagabond sans attache

_**Crédits**__** : l'univers de Bleach et ses personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo. **_

_**Bonjour à tous et bonne année ! Tous mes vœux pour 2015 avec plein de fanfictions à volonté !**_

_**Alors, ce nouveau chapitre est plus long. Il devrait apporter plus d'informations également. Je n'en dis pas plus et je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre. **_

_**Merci à **__**Loupiote 54**__** pour sa review !**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 5 : Vagabond sans attache<strong>

Lorsque le jour commença à poindre, Rukia dormait encore, retranchée derrière un des rochers, allongée dans l'herbe sèche et jaunie par l'aridité du climat. Sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi, la tension qui régnait en ce monde provoquait la sensation de fatigue, comme la faim et la soif finalement. Bien que son sommeil soit loin de celui des humains, elle s'étonnait de ressentir ce genre de faiblesse… primitive ?

Chaque fois qu'elle se laisser aller à la somnolence, la jeune femme se retrouvait harcelée par des images du passé. Certaines portaient encore la marque du présent, tandis que d'autres ressurgissaient des tréfonds de sa mémoire.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, la Shinigami découvrit les montagnes qui la surplombaient de leur immensité. Elle se sentit subitement écrasée par cette masse rocheuse qui avait pourtant veillé sur son sommeil, mais qui représentait un obstacle sur sa route.

La veille, Rukia avait marché jusqu'à l'épuisement, avant de s'endormir au pied des monts, incapable d'aller plus loin. Pourtant, elle y était enfin arrivée ! Ce simple fait la remplissait de joie. La peur de l'inconnu ne l'étreignait qu'à moitié, le sentiment d'avancer étant bien plus fort que tout le reste. La distance qui la séparait de Kurotsuchi Mayuri, le savant fou, se réduisait un peu plus encore. Si l'on excluait le fait qu'il fallait encore gravir la montagne et la redescendre, bien sûr. La nuance avait quelque chose de déprimant dans ce monde…

Les pensées de Rukia se tournèrent alors vers l'ouest, par delà la roche et tout ce qui pouvait se trouver derrière. Le Renji de cet endroit l'agaçait déjà, aussi préférait-elle ne même pas imaginer à quoi ressemblait le Kurotsuchi d'ici. Elle le trouvait déjà bien assez insupportable à la Soul Society et n'était pas certaine de vouloir savoir s'il était encore plus fou, persuadée jusqu'ici que c'était une chose impossible. La logique de Kurotsuchi avait toujours dépassé les lois universelles du monde des âmes. Et certainement de tous les autres mondes.

La Shinigami se leva. Il était temps pour elle de reprendre la route. Elle but une gorgée d'eau afin de ne pas se déshydrater et mangea un morceau de pain que lui avait donné Renji. Un repas frugal qu'elle apprécia seulement parce qu'elle éprouvait un semblant de faim. Par chance, Rukia n'avait jamais été difficile.

La jeune femme soupira d'aise, appréciant le calme retrouvé. Après tout, elle ignorait combien de temps il durerait. Elle fixa la cime des montagnes, la main en visière. L'ascension allait malheureusement se révéler difficile. Les roches escarpées avaient quelque chose d'inhospitalier et de décourageant à leur simple vue. Des oiseaux décrivaient des cercles tout en haut, là où le vent devait sans doute rugir avec violence.

Heureusement, les blessures de la jeune femme ne la faisaient plus souffrir. C'était déjà une bonne nouvelle, qu'il fallait considérer en se disant que la situation pourrait être bien pire.

Elle jeta alors un regard vers le ciel que l'aurore teintait de reflets rosés, se mêlant au bleu doux qui prenait le pas sur la nuit noire. Il y avait maintenant assez de lumière pour que la jeune femme entame son ascension. Elle repoussa le doute qui l'étreignait parfois, à savoir : les réponses se trouvaient-elles vraiment vers l'Ouest ?

Le vent bruissait dans les arbres, parvenant en un doux murmure aux oreilles de Rukia. C'est comme s'il lui soufflait le chemin à suivre. Après une grande inspiration, elle se décida à se lancer à l'assaut de la montagne, qui semblait la narguer depuis un bon moment déjà.

Dès qu'elle posa un pied sur le sol accidenté, elle sentit une gêne s'insinuer en elle. Une sensation qu'elle commençait à connaître et qui finissait toujours par revenir pour lui coller à la peau : l'impression de ne pas se trouver seule. Une paire d'yeux était à nouveau braquée sur elle, signe que son observateur n'avait toujours pas disparu. Pire même : il suivait lui aussi le chemin qu'elle avait pris. Ou alors, il la suivait, elle.

Quoiqu'il en soit, elle devait avancer. La peur n'était plus permise.

oOo

Plusieurs fois, la Shinigami dérapa, s'écorchant les genoux et les mains. C'était comme si la gravité de ce monde alourdissait chaque geste. On se sentait vite gauche, le corps lourd et sans grande énergie. Mais rien ne pouvait plus ébranler la détermination de Rukia. Comme à chaque fois, elle se releva, reprenant son ascension de plus belle. Au moins libre de ses mouvements, elle se sentait comme un guerrier affrontant la tourmente. Ou plutôt, elle puisait dans cette image assez de conviction pour poursuivre.

La Shinigami suivait un chemin qu'elle avait découvert entre les arbres et, à défaut de lui faciliter la tâche, il lui indiquait au moins la bonne direction à suivre. Il serpentait entre les rochers et végétaux, passant parfois par quelques emplacements accidentés, mais rien qui puisse faire peur à la jeune femme. Optimiste, elle continuait à espérer que le pire se trouvait derrière elle, aussi relativisait-elle cette ascension quelques fois un peu ardue.

Au bout de plusieurs heures de marche intensive le long du sentier sinueux, Rukia commença à fatiguer. Elle n'était plus très loin cela dit. La Shinigami se dit qu'il ne serait pas totalement idiot de tenter un shunpo, histoire d'aller plus vite. Après tout, le shunpo, c'était la routine du Shinigami, le TGV de la marche, service payant et grèves en moins. Au début, ce n'était jamais simple, mais après, cela devenait une habitude. Et puis, c'était comme le vélo, ça ne se perdait pas, même faute de pratique pendant longtemps !

Rukia but une lampée d'eau pour reprendre quelques forces, puis se lança avec toute sa détermination, tel un boxeur entrant sur le ring. Elle ne saurait dire pourquoi, mais elle le sentait bien, là ! C'était le shunpo de sa vie !

…

Seulement voilà, jamais, ô grand jamais, elle n'avait exécuté de shunpo aussi lamentable. Elle faillit même se cogner plusieurs fois contre un arbre, avant d'atterrir lamentablement sur un petit caillou sournois qui la fit trébucher.

« _On dirait un Shinigami alcoolique ! Même le capitaine Kyôraku est plus élégant après avoir vidé des bouteilles entières de saké ! _»

Cette simple constatation souleva un vent de déprime et de honte. C'était un peu le même genre de gêne incontrôlable que ressent un enfant lorsque l'on remet les petites roues à son vélo après qu'il ait tenté vaillamment de tenir un mètre sans chuter.

Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un temps interminable que Rukia arriva complètement épuisée sur un flanc de la montagne et put découvrir le paysage moins hostile qui s'offrait à elle. De la verdure à profusion ! Le cœur de la jeune Kuchiki sembla soudainement s'alléger, lui faisant oublier son shunpo minable.

La jeune femme haletait, le souffle court. L'air de ce monde était saturé et désagréable. Elle pressa sa main sur sa poitrine pour se reprendre, calmer les battements accélérés de son cœur. Elle ressemblait à un humain qui court son premier marathon.

Elle admira un moment la vue, passant son regard sur la forêt immense qui s'étendait en bas, puis vers l'horizon encore incertain. Difficile de voir au-delà de cette marée d'arbres verts, d'autant plus que le soleil dardait des rayons blancs particulièrement vifs sur le paysage. Néanmoins, toutes les terres ne semblaient pas rongées par l'aridité.

Rukia se décida enfin à consulter une fois de plus sa carte. Le tracé de la montagne se découpait nettement sur le parchemin jauni, dans le sud. Il formait une frontière naturelle entre les « terres de Renji » et le reste du pays encore méconnu. La Shinigami s'aperçut qu'en redescendant, elle n'aurait qu'à suivre le chemin qui allait vers l'ouest et conduisait au nom de Kurotsuchi tracé en lettres noires. Elle le suivit du doigt, constatant que pour cela, il allait lui falloir traverser cette fameuse forêt. Aucun autre chemin ne semblait indiqué.

Cela ne lui paraissait pas bien compliqué, à première vue.

La jeune femme ne se rendit pas compte de sa propre naïveté et se permit même un vrai sourire, le premier depuis qu'elle se trouvait dans ce monde. Sur le coup, elle en eut presque mal aux joues !

Seulement, le calme ne dura guère longtemps. Un bruissement la fit soudainement se retourner de façon brusque. La Shinigami rangea hâtivement la carte, avant de dégainer Sode no Shirayuki à une vitesse prodigieuse. Ça, ce n'était pas le bruit du vent. Une drôle d'aura flottait dans l'air, pas assez ténue pour qu'elle ne la remarque pas. Elle en était certaine : quelqu'un se trouvait là, exactement comme elle l'avait présagé en bas de la montagne. La sensation d'être épiée venait même de lui picoter de nouveau la peau.

« _Cette fois-ci, hors de question de se laisser surprendre !_ »

L'individu tombait mal, car la jeune femme avait une revanche à prendre. On avait la défaite plutôt amère dans le clan Kuchiki. Ça, en plus de la mauvaise foi.

Prête à se défendre à la moindre attaque, elle s'avança lentement à la manière d'un chat, les yeux braqués droit devant elle. Mais malgré l'air bravache qu'elle tentait de se donner, ses muscles étaient tendus comme des ressorts. L'incertitude était un mal contre lequel elle luttait difficilement depuis la mort de Kaien.

Un nouveau bruissement lui indiqua la direction dans laquelle regarder. Elle aurait pu éprouver de la peur, mais cette fois-ci elle se sentait bien trop agacée pour craindre qui que ce soit. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : se venger de ce « monde pourri » en tabassant le premier individu louche qui tenterait quoi que ce soit. Bien entendu, il n'avait jamais été précisé que c'était une_ bonne _idée ou une idée _intelligente_.

Elle promena son regard tout autour d'elle et c'est alors qu'elle le vit.

Une ombre se découpait dans le ciel clairsemé de rayons lumineux, le soleil à contre-jour jouant en sa faveur, empêchant Rukia de discerner ses traits. Comme tous ceux qu'elle avait rencontré jusqu'ici, il portait un shihakusho noir qui contrastait nettement avec la pâle luminosité du jour et il se tenait assis, un peu plus haut sur un rocher escarpé.

_ Je vois préviens ! Lança Rukia avec toute la conviction dont elle était capable sous le coup de la colère. Qui que vous soyez, vous allez me laisser passer !

Elle pointa son zanpakuto dans sa direction pour donner plus de poids à ses mots.

_ Et je vous défends de vous approcher ou même de seulement penser à m'approcher !

Le manque de réaction de l'individu heurta l'orgueil de Rukia, qui, du fait de sa petite taille, n'était pas bien impressionnante, surtout en songeant qu'elle devait se tordre le cou pour observer l'autre en face.

C'est alors qu'elle prêta un peu plus attention à cette silhouette assurée et droite comme un « i » : elle en était certaine, c'était l'homme qui avait tranché ses liens ! Elle distingua un zanpakuto qui reposait contre son épaule. De toute façon, elle ne s'attendait pas à voir autre chose que des Shinigami, en ces lieux.

_ Inutile de me dévisager de cette façon, lâcha soudainement l'inconnu d'une voix grave.

Comme pour Renji, il lui semblait curieusement reconnaître cette intonation dure. Elle en était quasiment sûre. Néanmoins, à l'inverse de sa rencontre avec son « ami », elle ne parvint pas à l'identifier tout de suite.

_ Dites, je vous retourne vos paroles ! Objecta la Shinigami qui avait failli s'étrangler en l'entendant prononcer ces mots.

L'inconnu eut un léger rire, ni joyeux, ni menaçant. C'était un son étrange qui semblait émaner de loin.

_ Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Rukia, méfiante.

Le Shinigami se leva et la jaugea un instant. La brune resserra instinctivement sa main sur la garde de Sode no Shirayuki, sur la défensive. Elle sentit une pointe d'agacement la titiller.

_ Ainsi, tu es un Shinigami, constata simplement l'autre.

_ Non, vraiment ? Lança la brune avec une pointe de sarcasme. Et vous, qui êtes-vous, au cas où je ne l'aurais pas déjà demandé il y a cinq secondes ?

L'inconnu s'avança alors vers elle, le bras armé de son zanpakuto retombant mollement contre son corps et la brune put enfin découvrir son visage. Elle se figea, stupéfaite. Encore un visage familier. Plus ou moins. Comme pour Renji, cela ne pouvait être que lui ! La jeune femme demeura muette de stupéfaction, seuls ses yeux bleus se permettant des mouvements, faisant des allers et retours entre la cicatrice qui courait tout le long du côté droit du visage de l'homme et son regard fixe et inquisiteur pareil à un ciel orageux. Ses cheveux noirs faisaient ressortir la dureté de ses traits, ainsi que le tatouage sur sa joue gauche. Aucun détail ne différait du Shinigami qu'elle avait déjà entraperçu.

_ Hisagi _Fukutaicho_ ?!

Le lieutenant de Tousen haussa les sourcils, ce qui trahissait manifestement chez lui une grosse surprise. Il replaça son katana contre son épaule et lança un regard extrêmement dubitatif à Rukia, voire soupçonneux, ce qu'elle fut tentée de prendre mal en dépit de la situation

_ _Fukutaicho _? Répéta t-il, étonné.

Il lâcha soudainement un rire ironique.

_ Pas dans cette vie là, reprit-il sur un ton morne. Comment connais-tu mon nom?

Un long soupir de lassitude s'échappa des lèvres de Rukia.

_ Oh, ce monde va vraiment finir par tuer mes nerfs ! S'exclama t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour le Shinigami.

_ Ce « monde » ?

_ Oui ! Par pitié, arrêtez de répéter tout ce que je dis, cela ne m'aide pas !

Le silence vint plomber l'atmosphère déjà tendue et Rukia en regretta presque les précédentes minutes où Hisagi Shuuhei lui parlait.

Voilà qu'elle croisait de nouveau un Shinigami de sa connaissance. Encore un Lieutenant, qui plus est ! Et Hisagi était réputé pour être l'un des Lieutenants les plus forts du Gotei 13. La brune se fit la réflexion qu'elle ferait mieux d'éviter un combat contre lui. Son regard s'arrêta sur les bracelets qui enserraient ses bras. Les explosifs ! Elle aurait dû y penser !

La jeune Kuchiki revit soudainement l'image où Hisagi tranchait ses liens, après avoir blessé le pleutre Gôchi dans une nuée de poussières. Le chaos qu'il avait semé l'enjoignit à ne pas lui chercher querelle. Qui sait ce dont il était capable.

_ C'était vous, lâcha t-elle subitement, alors que l'autre demeurait parfaitement impassible. Pourquoi m'avoir aidé ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Ses yeux semblables à une mer houleuse ne la regardaient même pas. Il scrutait les alentours, comme s'il s'attendait à tout moment à voir apparaître un monstre. Ce n'est qu'après une rapide inspection du regard qu'il se décida à parler :

_ Tu es une étrangère. C'est la première fois que j'en vois une sur ces terres.

Rukia fronça les sourcils, décontenancée.

_ Une étrangère ?

_ Oui, j'ai vu ton arrivée dans le Rukongai. Tu es apparue comme ça, jaillissant de nulle part.

L'un des mots qu'il avait prononcé frappa la Shinigami de plein fouet.

_ Vous avez dit le « Rukongai » ?

A nouveau, un sourire sans joie fendit les lèvres d'Hisagi. Une lueur revancharde passa dans ses yeux métalliques.

_ Par pitié, arrête de répéter tout ce que je dis ! Soupira t-il.

Rukia ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer avant de se raviser.

_ D'accord, je suppose que je ne l'aie pas volé, reconnût-elle froidement. C'est juste que je suis… une « étrangère » comme vous dites. Et je dois avouer que je ne comprends rien à ce monde.

Ces derniers mots s'achevèrent dans un souffle dépité alors qu'elle observait le paysage qui s'étendait tout autour. Rien ne lui rappelait sa Soul Society. Rien, si ce n'est ceux qui arpentaient ce monde. Et là encore, il y avait des nuances.

La brune releva les yeux vers Hisagi. Pour le moment, c'est lui qui semblait le plus disposé à lui donner des informations. Il ne paraissait pas particulièrement amical, mais au moins, il n'affichait pas une hostilité manifeste. Rukia conclut que s'il avait voulu l'attaquer, il l'aurait déjà fait depuis longtemps.

_ En quoi le sort d'une étrangère peut vous intéresser ?

Hisagi se tourna de nouveau vers elle. Rukia lut dans son regard un nombre incalculable de choses indéchiffrables qui ne franchiraient jamais le seuil de ses lèvres. Il semblait bien plus dur que le Lieutenant de la Soul Society d'où elle venait. Des ombres dansaient dans ses prunelles d'acier et ses traits demeuraient crispés, ses lèvres hermétiques à tout. Elle ne sut vraiment si elle préférait la lueur dans les yeux de Renji ou celle-ci.

Il la jaugea un moment, arborant cette expression qui ne trahissait pas la moindre pensée. Visiblement, il hésitait à lui répondre.

_ J'espère que c'est un signe.

Rukia se contenta d'hausser un sourcil, l'encourageant à poursuivre.

_ Je me dis que peut-être les choses vont commencer à changer ici. Du moins, je le souhaite.

La jeune Kuchiki ne sut trop que penser de cette réponse. Tout cela ne l'éclairait pas beaucoup. Si elle connaissait mieux ce monde, ces paroles lui sembleraient sans doute moins sibyllines.

_ Je m'appelle Rukia, dit-elle. Est-ce que ce nom vous dit quelque chose ?

Hisagi secoua la tête, l'œil sombre.

_ Non. Je le devrais ?

La jeune femme fit un effort pour masquer sa déception. Renji et ses partisans n'étaient visiblement pas des cas isolés.

_ Non, laissez tomber. Cela n'a pas vraiment d'importance.

Comme le Shinigami face à elle semblait pour l'instant le plus enclin à communiquer, même s'il ne livrait pas grand-chose, Rukia jugea qu'elle pouvait toujours tenter d'obtenir quelques données supplémentaires. Notamment sur son entreprise de retrouver Kurotsuchi. Peut-être aurait-il une idée de la procédure à suivre, bien que Rukia ne sache pas encore si elle pouvait vraiment se fier à l'Hisagi Shuuhei de ce monde.

_ Ecoutez, Hisagi _Fukutaicho_…

Un tic agacé la coupa dans son élan. Le Shinigami se retourna, son visage fermé se refusant à sourire.

_ Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis pas un lieutenant.

_ Désolée, s'excusa t-elle, histoire de ne pas le contrarier.

Certaines habitudes ne se perdaient pas facilement, visiblement. Malheureusement, s'il semblait plus posé et prompt à écouter, le Shinigami aux cicatrices paraissait également assez irritable.

_ Vas-y, je t'écoute, dit-il d'un ton plus modéré.

Rukia se lança, avant qu'il ne change d'avis. « _Ou qu'il ne me pique une crise sur les mots que j'emploie… _».

_ Je projette de trouver le Cap… Kurotsuchi Mayuri, déclara t-elle de but en blanc. Le problème c'est que j'ignore où le trouver.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai puisque son nom se trouvait indiqué sur la carte de Renji. Néanmoins, Rukia était fermement résolue à ne pas parler de son précieux larcin à qui que ce soit. Et puis, la carte en elle-même ne suffirait certainement pas à localiser précisément le Capitaine. Il lui fallait des indications précises, notamment sur les dangers potentiels qu'elle pourrait croiser sur sa route.

La réaction d'Hisagi ne se fit pas attendre. Il la regarda comme si elle venait de lui annoncer que la Terre était carrée.

_ Je dois absolument lui parler, argumenta t-elle.

_ C'est une très mauvaise idée, répliqua le Lieutenant -qui n'en était pas un.

Rukia leva les yeux au ciel, lui démontrant qu'elle ne lui avait, de toute évidence, pas demandé son avis.

_ Peut-être mais j'y tiens. Avez-vous une idée de l'endroit exact où je peux le trouver ? A moins que je ne doive d'abord lui déclarer la guerre, puisque cela semble être le moyen de communication primordial, ici.

La mâchoire d'Hisagi se contracta, mais Rukia fut bien en peine de déterminer si elle l'avait vexé ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

_ Ne plaisante pas avec ça. Cela ne me plait pas plus qu'à toi.

Rukia se dérida légèrement. La situation la rendait irascible, elle en prenait tout juste conscience, aussi se força t-elle à penser de manière plus positive. Non pas qu'elle cherche à ménager la susceptibilité d'Hisagi, mais elle n'ignorait pas qu'elle dépendait, à cet instant, de son bon vouloir.

_ Kurotsuchi est l'un des treize Shinigami les plus forts. Il ne se laisse pas atteindre facilement, poursuivit Hisagi. Contrairement aux autres, tout le monde sait précisément où il se trouve.

Enfin une bonne nouvelle !

Malheureusement, le reste de l'explication ne tarda pas à refroidir la petite brune :

_ Sauf que personne n'a jamais pu revenir vivant de son territoire. Il est truffé de pièges. Jusqu'à présent, on ignore ce qu'il y a exactement là-bas.

Le visage de Rukia trahît sans peine son désarroi.

_ Fantastique…

_ Ce n'est pas tout.

Face au regard sérieux du Lieutenant, Rukia sentit ses résolutions s'émietter. Qu'y avait-il encore ?

_ Je suppose que devoir affronter un territoire duquel personne n'est jamais ressorti n'est pas suffisant, c'est ça ?

Hisagi ne répondit pas, mais il l'enjoignit à le suivre d'un geste de la main. Rukia lui emboîta le pas, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au bord de la masse rocheuse. La Shinigami s'efforça de ne pas trop regarder la descente raide et escarpée et elle suivit du regard ce qu'Hisagi désignait du doigt.

L'épaisse forêt qui s'étendait au pied de la montagne jusqu'à l'ouest. Elle avait déjà remarqué cette végétation si dense que l'on ne pouvait savoir ni ce qui se cachait à l'intérieur, ni ce qui se trouvait plus loin. Mais toute forêt avait bien une fin, non ?

_ Pour arriver jusqu'à Kurotsuchi, il faut traverser ça, laissa tomber mollement Hisagi, comme s'il ne s'agissait pas moins du bagne.

_ Et « ça » est dangereux, je suppose ?

Le Shinigami aux cicatrices se tourna vers son interlocutrice.

_ Tu supposes bien. La forêt est en grande partie contrôlée par Kyôraku Shunsui. Autant dire que cela ne va pas être une partie de plaisir.

Rukia tiqua aux derniers mots, occultant presque le fait qu'un Capitaine se trouvait à proximité.

Elle observa Hisagi d'un œil suspicieux :

_ Vous parlez comme si vous étiez justement de la partie.

Loin de démentir, le jeune homme hocha la tête, à la plus grande contrariété de Rukia.

_ C'est le cas. Laisses-moi t'accompagner. Je connais ce monde mieux que toi. Je peux sûrement t'aider.

_ Pourquoi ? Objecta aussitôt la Shinigami, de plus en plus méfiante.

Hisagi se contenta de lâcher un soupir plus ou moins consterné. Il semblait assez las, vu ainsi.

_ Vu ta situation, il te faut vraiment une raison ?

La brune se permit de réfléchir quelques secondes. Il n'avait pas tort, dans un sens. Un guide ne serait peut-être pas de trop. D'autant plus qu'Hisagi avait déjà cherché à lui venir en aide dans le camp de Renji. Restait à déterminer si les raisons avancées par le Shinigami étaient vraies. Mais peu lui importait tout cela, à cet instant Rukia avait besoin d'aide, quoiqu'il lui en coûte de le reconnaître.

_ Non, je pense que ce ne sera pas la peine. J'accepte.

_ Enfin une bonne nouvelle, lança ironiquement le Lieutenant. Partons, maintenant, il vaut mieux ne pas trop traîner dans le coin.

Sur ces mots, ils se mirent tous les deux en route, le regard de Rukia braqué sur Hisagi comme s'il représentait une immense menace à lui tout seul. A cet instant, elle ne savait pas très bien si elle faisait le bon choix et la jeune femme espéra de tout cœur ne pas le regretter plus tard.

C'est dans une ambiance pesante et remplie de doutes qu'ils amorcèrent la descente.

oOo

Le soleil déclinait progressivement lorsqu'ils parvinrent en bas, après une longue marche. Celle-ci ne fut pas de tout repos. Rukia remarqua qu'Hisagi avait le pas assuré, là où elle-même glissait sans arrêt et s'accrochait aux parois rugueuses des roches escarpées. Le Shinigami aux cicatrices semblait habitué à se déplacer vite, mais sans prendre de risques. Plusieurs fois, elle dû s'en remettre à lui pour trouver la direction la plus efficace, évitant un fossé donnant sur un large précipice. Elle manqua à quelques reprises de chuter sur une roche en état précaire, tandis que le Lieutenant prenait la tête de la marche, progressant en silence et laissant derrière lui une Rukia irritée par sa propre maladresse.

Elle n'aimait pas cette situation de dépendance qu'elle avait pourtant accepté de plein gré. Elle s'était imaginée surveiller du coin de l'œil Hisagi, et non pas peiner pour le suivre. Il lui rappelait amèrement le Papillon des enfers qu'elle avait perdu de vue dans le Monde du Précipice.

La Shinigami se rendit compte que l'instinct de survie qu'elle avait pu développer à la Soul Society était très nettement en-dessous de celui qui primait dans ce monde. La petite brune allait devoir apprendre. Et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

Depuis qu'ils avaient entamé la descente, Rukia et Hisagi n'avaient échangé aucune parole. La brune savait le Lieutenant peu loquace, mais elle découvrait que celui de ce monde était à peu près identique au niveau du flot de paroles. Pragmatique, il allait généralement à l'essentiel et il demeurait concentré sur son objectif. Ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal, car Rukia avait besoin de rassembler ses idées. Trop d'informations venaient subitement et elle devait filtrer toutes ces données. Elle espérait seulement qu'Hisagi ne la menait pas en bateau car la jeune femme préférait éviter un retour à la case départ. Au moins, là, elle avait à peu près la certitude d'avancer. Dans la bonne direction ? Cela, elle ne le savait pas encore.

Ainsi, ils furent au pied de la montagne avant la nuit. Hisagi proposa qu'ils s'arrêtent, car la descente s'était faite plutôt rude et que le soleil ne tarderait pas à disparaître. Ils trouvèrent donc un endroit pour prendre du repos, sans trop s'éloigner du lieu où ils avaient atterri.

Les deux Shinigami allumèrent un feu, la température perdant quelques degrés à mesure que le soleil s'éclipsait derrière une couche de nuages opaques. La nuit finît par les engloutir au moment où ils entamaient un maigre repas, davantage destiné à leur apporter un peu d'énergie plutôt qu'à apaiser une quelconque faim. Rukia ne s'accoutumait toujours pas à l'influence de ce monde sur son propre organisme.

Pour s'occuper l'esprit, elle leva les yeux vers l'homme en face d'elle, assis de l'autre côté du feu de camp. Les flammes créaient des ombres mouvantes sur son visage et il lui sembla que ses yeux orageux brillaient un peu plus à la lumière rougeoyante, tel un fer battu à chaud. Il demeura un long moment ainsi, à réfléchir, tandis que Rukia se demandait toujours si elle pouvait ou non lui faire confiance, une question qu'elle risquait de ressasser bien longtemps. Enfin, il releva également les yeux vers elle, surprenant sa suspicion.

Rukia adopta un air qui se voulait détaché pour ne pas laisser transparaître ses doutes. Hisagi n'émit aucun commentaire.

_ Que reste t-il du Sereitei ? Demanda la brune pour détourner l'attention.

Néanmoins, la question l'intéressait grandement. Ou plutôt la réponse à la question.

_ Le Sereitei, répéta le Lieutenant comme s'il évoquait un souvenir sorti des tréfonds de sa mémoire. Il a été détruit, il y a bien des années, suite à une querelle entre les plus puissants d'entre nous. Il n'en reste pas grand-chose, mais le lieu est encore très imprégné de pression spirituelle.

Un coup de massue s'abattit sur Rukia et elle en regretta presque d'avoir posé la question. Toutefois, elle avait besoin de savoir.

_ Quelle était l'origine de la discorde ?

Hisagi secoua la tête.

_ Je ne sais pas. Les plus forts vivent encore dans l'enceinte du Sereitei, éparpillés.

Elle n'osa pas demander ce qu'il en était de Byakuya. Elle craignait trop la réponse. Vu la réaction de Renji et de ses hommes, elle préférait bannir le nom de Kuchiki de toute conversation. Pas tant qu'elle ne saurait pas ce qu'il représentait ici.

_ Et les Hollows ? Comment se fait-il qu'il n'y en ait pas ? Je n'ai pas ressenti leur présence.

Hisagi sembla tiquer à ce nom. Il darda ses yeux gris sur Rukia, avant de se détourner, fixant les flammes qui crépitaient devant lui.

_ Je ne me rappelle plus. C'était il y a trop longtemps.

Rukia ne sut dire s'il mentait ou disait la vérité. Elle préféra changer de sujet, voyant qu'elle n'en tirerait pas grand-chose ce soir.

_ Vous semblez différent des autres Shinigami que j'ai rencontré ici.

Hisagi haussa simplement les épaules, puis il coula un œil vers son sabre qui reposait au sol, juste à côté de lui. Une drôle de lueur passa dans son regard.

_ Disons que je n'ai jamais fait qu'un avec mon zanpakuto. Je l'explique ainsi, mais je suis loin d'avoir toutes les réponses.

« _Mais tu en sais plus que ce que tu veux bien m'en dire_ », songea Rukia.

Comme pour confirmer ses soupçons, Hisagi n'en dit pas plus, préférant se taire. Il lui fit simplement remarquer qu'elle ferait mieux de dormir. Si elle n'avait pas autant ressenti la fatigue, elle lui aurait volontiers rétorqué de se mêler de ses affaires, certainement par excès d'orgueil. Il avait pourtant raison. Et puis, la jeune femme ne souhaitait pas trop le contrarier. Elle avait assez mis en pétard Renji, inutile de recommencer chaque fois qu'elle croiserait un Shinigami, surtout de la trempe d'un Lieutenant.

Jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait jamais fait de vagues à la Soul Society, se conformant toujours aux lois dictés par ses supérieurs.

_ Je monterai la garde, ajouta Hisagi en saisissant son sabre.

Rukia hocha la tête, le regardant se poster un peu plus loin. Elle ne parvint d'abord pas à fermer les yeux, trop préoccupée par les quelques révélations de son « guide ». La Soul Society était devenue un immense champ de bataille, allant même jusqu'à transformer le Sereitei en ruines. Comment dormir en sachant cela ?

De plus, la Shinigami ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter un œil à la silhouette d'Hisagi, fixant son dos sans même cligner des yeux. Et s'il la trahissait durant son sommeil ? Comment savoir de quel côté il se trouvait ? Peut-être ne lui racontait-il que des mensonges et ce depuis le début. Fallait-il réellement boire ses paroles et les prendre pour une vérité absolue ? Il fallait bien avouer qu'Hisagi n'était pas le Shinigami le plus rassurant de la Soul Society, avec son air taciturne et sérieux. Et il l'était encore moins ici.

Pourtant, malgré ses nombreuses incertitudes, Rukia finit par sombrer dans ce sommeil si étrange qui apportait avec lui son lot d'images inquiétantes. Aux souvenirs s'entremêlèrent ses craintes. Mais pas seulement. Dans les ténèbres de l'inconscience, elle vit certaines choses qui n'appartenaient ni aux souvenirs, ni à ses peurs. Elle entendit le son des armes qui s'entrechoquent, les cris déchirant un ciel d'orage sur des terres dévastées et brûlées. Tout cela dans un bruit d'enfer. Des bâtisses blanches s'effondraient tels des châteaux de cartes en équilibre précaire, tandis que le sang coulant sur l'herbe s'enfonçait dans la terre. Des voix murmurèrent des choses que la jeune femme n'entendit pas distinctement. Son cœur se glaça et il demeura ainsi jusqu'à son réveil.

oOo

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, Rukia se rendit compte que le soleil s'était déjà levé depuis un moment, bien qu'il demeure derrière une épaisse couche de nuages. Cette ambiance morose pesa un peu plus sur le cœur de la Shinigami, si familière des ciels azur de la Soul Society. Ici, tout paraissait morne et triste, tout diffusait dans l'air une odeur écœurante, tout semblait sale et souillé. Rien n'inspirait la quiétude ou la paix. Chaque fois que Rukia levait les yeux vers la voûte céleste, elle sentait un millier d'épines lui transpercer la peau.

Du feu de la veille, il ne restait que des bouts de bois calcinés. Le vent glacé de la montagne emporta avec lui quelques cendres noirâtres, de même qu'il fit oublier à Rukia toute la torpeur qu'elle avait pu ressentir dans son sommeil.

La jeune femme pesta mentalement pour ne pas s'être réveillée plus tôt. Elle aurait pu prendre le second tout de garde. Elle aurait dû. La fatigue de la veille était-elle si grande pour lui sortir de la tête une règle si ancrée dans son monde, à savoir protéger le sommeil des autres guerriers comme ils le faisaient eux-mêmes ? Seulement, Rukia devait bien admettre qu'elle peinait à considérer Hisagi comme un allié potentiel. Elle s'était plutôt mise en tête de garder un œil sur lui pendant ce tour de garde que de veiller sur lui.

Cherchant du regard le Shinigami aux cicatrices, elle le trouva debout, prêt à partir. Elle se sentit immédiatement honteuse à l'idée de ce long sommeil. Elle préféra oublier les images entraperçues alors qu'elle dormait, mettant cela sur le compte de la fatigue et des craintes qu'avaient fait naître en elle les paroles d'Hisagi.

_ Vous auriez dû me réveiller, _Fukutaicho_… Euh, Hisagi-san !

Il tourna brièvement la tête vers elle, avant d'hausser les épaules d'un air détaché.

_ Tu avais besoin de dormir, on a beaucoup marché, hier. Tu prendras le premier tour, ce soir.

Rukia approuva d'un hochement de tête. Malgré son air sévère et son intonation dure, Hisagi ne semblait toujours pas particulièrement hostile à son encontre.

Ils reprirent donc leur route et Rukia constata avec une certaine joie qu'elle se sentait bien mieux que les jours précédents. Ses blessures figuraient désormais dans la catégorie des mauvais souvenirs. Au moins, en cas d'attaque, elle serait prête à utiliser pleinement ses pouvoirs.

Malgré tout, elle n'en oublia pas pour autant la promesse qu'elle avait faite à Sode no Shirayuki : en aucun cas, elle ne devait se laisser corrompre par l'atmosphère malsaine de ce monde. Prendre goût au combat était certainement l'une des pires choses qui pourrait lui arriver.

Comme elle ne ressentait pas ce genre de soif sanguinaire, la Shinigami jeta des coups d'œil à droite, à gauche, revenant à des pensées plus terre-à-terre. Par chance, le paysage autour d'eux paraissait nettement plus accueillant que les terres arides et ses armes fichées dans le sol, abritant corbeaux et ossements. En ces lieux, il y avait de la verdure et le vent glacial s'était atténué, s'engouffrant désormais doucement entre les feuilles, dans un doux bruissement.

Rukia et Hisagi n'eurent cependant pas à marcher bien longtemps, car la forêt se trouvait juste sous leurs yeux, impénétrable et mystérieuse. Une immense forêt de bambous.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Je ne sais pas si vous aviez pensé à Hisagi ou plutôt à quelqu'un d'autre, mais on va dire qu'avec les explosifs, il y avait un indice ^^. Vous lui feriez confiance, vous ? <strong>_

_**On se retrouve dans une semaine pour le prochain chapitre où nous traverserons donc cette fameuse forêt (enfin, nous pas vraiment, mais bon c'est l'intention qui compte, hein !). D'ici là, portez-vous bien ! **_


	7. Là où règne le brouillard

_**Crédits **__**: l'univers de Bleach et ses personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo. **_

_**Un chapitre avec un peu plus d'action que dans le précédant ! Je suis désolée pour le (petit ?) retard. Maintenant, nous allons pouvoir entrer dans cette forêt ! J'espère ne pas vous perdre en route ^^. **_

_**Concernant Hisagi, je vous avouerais que c'est un personnage que je trouve trop peu exploité dans les fanfictions. Pourtant, je pense qu'il peut être assez intéressant à exploiter (oui j'aime bien ce mot ^^). Je vais donc essayer. De toute façon, j'adore mettre en avant des personnages qui le sont moins. Pour ceux qui m'auraient déjà croisé sur d'autres fictions, je pense que vous le savez déjà xD. **_

_**Merci à **__**Milka**__** pour sa review ! Ah personne n'avait deviné, donc ! Je suis moins prévisible que ce que je croyais xD. Merci de m'avoir laissé ton impression, ça me fait très plaisir !**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 6 : Là où règne le brouillard<strong>

_ Nous y voilà, déclara Hisagi d'une voix morne, en contemplant le mur végétal devant eux.

Il ne semblait pas avoir très envie de pénétrer dans la forêt et faisait peu d'effort pour le cacher. Néanmoins, il n'avait guère le choix : Rukia était résolue à la traverser.

De toute façon, c'est lui qui avait insisté pour venir. Voilà ce que pensait la petite brune.

D'ailleurs, elle ne ressentait pas vraiment d'appréhension en observant tous ces bambous qui s'étiraient fièrement vers le ciel, dans un cadre verdoyant et paisible. Tout semblait calme et la Shinigami se sentit respirer un peu mieux. Après les terres arides, si inhospitalières, si dénudées au milieu de la tourmente, elle se prenait même à aimer cet endroit. Les bambous lui donnaient l'impression d'un rempart contre le vent rugissant venu de la montagne, d'une protection contre les ciels d'orage des après-midi ou encore contre la pâleur aveuglante du matin.

Rukia jeta un regard en coin vers Hisagi. Il avait de nouveau prit la tête de la marche pour pénétrer à l'intérieur de la forêt. Rukia n'y trouva rien à redire, car elle se rendit vite compte que se repérer n'était pas des plus évidents. Elle se sentait minuscule devant ses végétaux foisonnants qui inondèrent son champ de vision d'un vert intense. Malgré la beauté des lieux, chaque endroit ressemblait au précédent et il fallait demeurer concentré pour noter les détails qui permettaient de s'orienter. Là, un caillou en plein milieu d'un chemin ici, une branche brisée et un peu plus loin, des empreintes de petits animaux. Parfois, la route devenait moins nette à discerner et il fallait passer entre des bambous resserrés, se forçant ainsi un passage dans la nature. Rukia essayait de mémoriser tous ces éléments, mais elle remarqua qu'Hisagi progressait bien plus rapidement.

Un gazouillement d'oiseau retentit, tirant Rukia de sa continuelle méfiance. Hisagi était-il devenu doué pour la survie par la force des choses ? Il avait démontré une aisance certaine dans la descente de la montagne.

Comme le silence entre eux lui montait à la tête, soulevant trop de questions qu'elle s'efforçait d'écarter pour le moment, Rukia se rapprocha du Shinigami.

_ _Fukuta_… Hisagi-san, êtes-vous le seul vagabond sans attaches ou y en a-t-il d'autres ? Ren… Abarai semblait sous-entendre qu'un Shinigami fort regroupait ceux de rangs plus faibles sous son égide.

Après quelques secondes à se frayer un chemin parmi les bambous, Hisagi jeta un coup d'œil vers Rukia, qui se tenait toujours derrière lui. Elle avait presque renoncé à obtenir une réponse de la part du brun.

_ Non, je ne suis pas le seul. Tous les Shinigami ne sont pas organisés. Certains refusent la hiérarchie, d'autres ne parviennent pas à accorder leur confiance…

Il laissa flotter sa phrase un instant, en ayant coulé de nouveau un regard vers Rukia. La Shinigami baissa la tête, observant le chemin qu'ils prenaient. Il n'y avait toujours aucune indication, aucun sentier. Elle n'aurait su dire où se situait l'ouest.

_ C'est peut-être la solution la plus sage, vous ne croyez pas ? Osa t-elle demander.

Un rire bref lui répondit.

_ Je ne pense pas, non. Pas pour survivre.

Il accéléra le pas, sautant par-dessus un obstacle qui lui barrait la route. Rukia fit de même, suivant toujours son guide qui progressait comme un félin. Elle pressa le pas à son tour pour se trouver derrière son dos. Il s'y connaissait visiblement bien en matière de survie, mais sa réponse avait surpris la jeune femme.

Elle observa son interlocuteur tandis qu'ils poursuivaient leur chemin à travers la forêt, sous les quelques rayons qui filtraient à travers les branches. Tout semblait paisible et la douce lumière conférait aux lieux une atmosphère de cathédrale végétale. Le silence fréquent entre les Shinigami ne faisait que renforcer cette impression.

Ils marchèrent un long moment encore à travers la forêt qui s'épaississait de plus en plus, sans perdre cependant son atmosphère sereine et bienveillante. Il faisait légèrement plus sombre, mais une petite brise animait paisiblement les feuilles. Si la situation avait été différente, Rukia aurait presque trouvé agréable de cheminer le long des sentiers qui sillonnaient la forêt. Elle aurait pu trouver ce genre d'endroit à la Soul Society. Cela lui rappelait presque le cadre rassurant de la treizième division. Le Capitaine Ukitake aimerait très certainement cette forêt. Cette pensée fit naître un pincement au cœur de la jeune femme, qui ne parvint que difficile à chasser le visage accueillant de son supérieur. Elle aurait tellement eu besoin de ses conseils, à cet instant. Le seul vers qui elle pouvait se tourner pour le moment se trouvait devant elle, les épaules raides, la tête bien droite, évoluant au milieu des végétaux comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'une simple formalité.

« _Il ressemble plus à un chasseur qu'à un guide_ », songea la brune, son humeur assombrie par cette simple pensée.

Rukia voulut poser une nouvelle question, mais le Lieutenant la devança, reprenant la conversation comme si le temps ne s'était pas longuement écoulé depuis :

_ Pour être honnête, je suis certainement l'un des seuls à ne compter que sur moi-même. Les autres vagabonds se regroupent par petits groupes. Ils sont indépendants hiérarchiquement.

Surprise qu'il prenne la parole de lui-même, Rukia rebondit aussitôt sur ses propos :

_ Justement, pourquoi ne pas vous rallier à un Shinigami ? Pourquoi choisir d'errer, seul ?

Hisagi mit un certain temps à lui répondre. Elle vit qu'il hésitait ses épaules s'étaient affaissées dès qu'elle avait prononcé ces mots.

_ J'ai été trop naïf, à une époque.

Rukia s'apprêtait à lui demander pourquoi, tout en sachant qu'il resterait sans doute vague, mais Hisagi s'arrêta soudainement. La petite brune, ne l'ayant pas remarqué, poursuivit son chemin. Elle fut stoppée net dans son élan. La poigne du Shinigami qui l'accompagnait s'abattit sur son bras, la tirant brusquement vers lui. Surprise, elle manqua de trébucher, mais se rattrapa au dernier moment, prête à dégainer son arme, une attitude qui révélait le peu de relations sociales qu'elle entretenait avec autrui. Généralement, on évitait de penser automatiquement que la personne qui nous attrapait n'était motivée que par l'unique intention d'attenter à notre vie.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut, le Lieutenant qui n'en est pas un ?!_ »

En vérité, il la relâcha presque aussitôt, une fois qu'il l'eut écarté d'une zone qu'il observait d'un œil sombre. Rukia se sentit légèrement bête d'avoir soupçonné autre chose. Par chance, Hisagi ne semblait rien avoir remarqué.

_ Prévenez-moi la prochaine fois. Sinon, merci, je vais bien, ajouta la petite brune avec une ironie un peu mordante.

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre, car quelque chose devant eux retenait toute son attention. Rukia tourna la tête et discerna ce qui le troublait tant. Elle haussa un sourcil en découvrant qu'il s'agissait seulement d'un bout de tissu pendant le long d'un bambou. Il flottait légèrement au gré du petit courant d'air qui filtrait en ces lieux.

_ Dites, vous m'expliquez ou j'essaye de deviner ? S'enquit-elle, cherchant à comprendre ce qui pouvait bien le troubler à ce point dans un vulgaire morceau de tissu.

Hisagi conserva sa patience, ce qui était plutôt honorable de sa part. Néanmoins, c'est d'un ton plutôt sec qu'il répondit.

_ Je vais t'expliquer, c'est très simple : ceci désigne une limite. Une fois de l'autre côté, il ne sera plus question de parler. Nous ferons le moins de bruit possible et si nous devons communiquer, ce sera par le biais de signes.

Rukia supposa qu'il s'agissait du moment où elle devait s'inquiéter.

_ Une limite entre quoi et quoi ? Demanda t-elle, subitement gagnée par le même trouble qu'Hisagi.

Ce dernier braqua ses yeux gris dans ceux de Rukia et la Shinigami put y lire toute la tension que ressentait le brun.

_ Entre la partie que nous venons de traverser et le territoire contrôlé par Kyôraku. Passer inaperçu sera très difficile.

_ Joie, laissa tomber Rukia, cynique. Qu'attendons-nous pour y aller ?

_ Crois-moi, tu riras moins de l'autre côté, répliqua Hisagi.

_ On vous a déjà dit que vous étiez rassurant ?

oOo

Comme précédemment, les deux Shinigami progressèrent au même rythme à ceci près qu'ils paraissaient nettement plus tendus. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Rukia se sentait mal à l'aise, subitement. Peut-être était-ce dû aux mises en garde d'Hisagi, mais pas uniquement. L'atmosphère lui semblait… différente. Au début, elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Cela s'était fait progressivement et de manière quasi imperceptible. Mais, au final, la Shinigami s'aperçut qu'un silence de cathédrale régnait désormais dans la forêt. Plus aucun chant d'oiseau, ni de sons trahissant la présence d'animaux. Or, cet absence de bruit n'avait rien de normal dans un lieu qui devrait foisonner de vie.

Une fine couche de brume s'était déposée petit à petit entre les bambous, sinuant à travers les végétaux telle une écharpe laiteuse. En raison du brouillard, il devenait difficile de s'orienter, les Shinigami voyant ainsi leur champ de vision se réduire considérablement. Pire encore, la brume semblait s'épaissir à mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans la forêt.

Hisagi se retourna brièvement pour adresser un signe à Rukia. Le message était clair : faire le moins de bruit possible. La brune hocha la tête, suivant son guide à travers la couche blanche. A nouveau, elle remarqua qu'Hisagi parvenait tant bien que mal à s'orienter. Il semblait réellement familier des lieux. Elle aurait voulu lui demander s'il était déjà venu auparavant, mais il lui était défendu de parler. Elle sentait qu'il serait bien plus sage de suivre le conseil que de l'enfreindre, aussi se contraignit-elle au silence le plus absolu.

De plus, la jeune femme devait presser un peu plus le pas si elle ne voulait pas le perdre de vue, car la brume avalait la silhouette du Shinigami. Elle craignait à tout instant de se perdre dans cet enfer blanc et laiteux et, en aucun cas, elle ne voulait que le schéma dans le Monde du Précipice se reproduise.

Soudain, sans prévenir, Hisagi s'arrêta net. Rukia, qui ne le voyait pratiquement plus, lui fonça droit dessus, son nez s'écrasant contre le dos de son guide.

« _Aoutch ! Il a le dos en bêton !_ »

Elle tapota son nez comme pour vérifier qu'il était toujours là, tandis qu'Hisagi se retournait. Il lui fit signe de ne pas bouger. Elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté pour réclamer plus d'explications, mais le Lieutenant haussa simplement les épaules, avant de désigner les alentours d'un geste vague. Il toucha son oreille pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait entendu un bruit. Tous deux demeurèrent ainsi aux aguets, à fixer le brouillard comme si une ombre pourrait en jaillir d'un instant à l'autre.

Tout était silencieux. Trop silencieux.

Un bruit attira alors l'attention de Rukia. Elle tourna vivement la tête sur le côté, forçant Hisagi à en faire de même. La jeune femme en était certaine : elle avait vu quelque chose bouger à travers la langue de brume. Elle coula un regard en direction de son acolyte et tous deux, d'un commun muet, décidèrent de reprendre leur route, se sachant désormais suivi par quelque chose. Cela rappela à la Shinigami les fois où elle s'était sentie épiée durant son périple, sauf que l'observateur se trouvait maintenant à ses côtés.

Petit à petit, ils se rendirent compte que les bruits retentissaient de toutes parts. L'ombre se déplaçait très vite. Un coup, elle se trouvait à gauche, la seconde suivante à droite. Parfois, elle semblait se trouvait juste derrière ou, au contraire, loin devant eux.

Rukia fit un signe de la main à Hisagi, dépliant un à un ses doigts, lui indiquant silencieusement que leurs poursuivants étaient sans doute plusieurs. Ils les suivaient plus ou moins à la trace. A nouveau, les deux Shinigami s'entreregardèrent jusqu'à ce qu'Hisagi hoche lentement la tête, donnant le signal de départ. Ils se mirent alors à courir le plus vite possible à travers la forêt, Hisagi en tête, montrant le chemin à Rukia qui tentait de ne pas le perdre de vue. Dès cet instant, les bruissements redoublèrent, se faisant nettement plus furieux. On les traquait bel et bien.

Chaque obstacle sur leur route pouvait leur faire perdre en rapidité, donnant ainsi l'avantage aux ombres furtives de la forêt, aussi s'échinaient-ils tous deux à éviter les roches sournoises, les bambous brisés, les chemins trop sinueux.

L'adrénaline faisait battre le cœur de Rukia à tout rompre et elle priait pour qu'Hisagi ne disparaisse pas dans un shunpo, car le brouillard opaque l'empêcherait de le suivre. Elle courait donc de toutes ses forces en veillant à rester proche du Shinigami, ses sens la guidant pour le reste.

Seulement, au moment où elle tourna la tête sur un côté, elle vit quelque chose briller à travers la brume. Quelque chose qui se dirigeait sur eux à une vitesse hallucinante.

_ Fukutaicho !

Le brun réagit presque aussitôt. Il poussa Rukia sur le côté, avant de s'écarter à son tour, tandis qu'un rayon lumineux jaillissait dans un sifflement furieux. La chose sectionna le bambou qui se trouvait juste derrière eux, avant de se planter dans un deuxième végétal.

Le sang pulsant dans ses veines, Rukia se redressa. Elle fixait la pique à laquelle elle avait échappé, muette d'incrédulité.

« _Un sort de kido_ ».

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur la question qu'un nouveau sifflement retentissait, bientôt suivi par d'autres traits lumineux qui déferlaient en rafale.

_ Cours ! Lui cria soudain Hisagi.

Elle s'exécuta aussitôt, prenant la première direction qui s'ouvrait à elle. Les sifflements retentissaient de partout, faisant battre son cœur plus fort. Ce dernier cognait dans sa poitrine comme s'il allait s'en extirper. La tête de Rukia bourdonnait, mais elle ne pensait à cet instant qu'à sa survie. La dure loi de ce monde s'imprégnait petit à petit dans chacun de ses gestes.

En vérité, elle aurait préféré se battre plutôt que de fuir comme une lâche. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de mourir aussi bêtement. Sans trop qu'elle ne parvienne à déterminer pourquoi, l'image de Kaien Shiba s'imposa à elle. Elle revoyait le sabre entre ses mains et le sang qui léchait lentement la lame, mais elle se força à chasser cette vision d'horreur pour reprendre pied avec la réalité.

« _Et quelle réalité ! On n'essaye pas moins de me trouer la peau !_ »

Les personnes qui les attaquaient maîtrisaient assez bien le kido, d'après ce qu'elle avait pu en juger. Ils avaient également une longueur d'avance car le brouillard jouait en leur faveur et ne paraissait nullement les gêner. Rukia ne se sentait pas de lutter contre un adversaire qui possédait un tel avantage. Amorcer un combat dans ces conditions lui semblait égal à un suicide.

Elle s'enfonça alors à l'aveuglette dans le nuage de brouillard, courant entre les bambous immenses. Elle utilisa son shunpo à trois reprises, afin de semer plus vite ses assaillants. Malheureusement, elle était bien incapable de dire dans quelle direction elle s'orientait, ni si elle serait capable après de retrouver son chemin. Pour l'heure, seule la fuite comptait.

Quand elle se sentit plus ou moins en sécurité -quoique le terme soit très relatif- Rukia observa les lieux pendant de longues minutes, le corps tendu à l'extrême. Ses yeux bleus allaient de bambou en bambou, se perdant dans l'écharpe de brume avant de se lever vers les hauteurs.

_ Hisagi-san ? Appela t-elle.

Elle avait perdu le Shinigami dans l'attaque, croyant qu'il la suivrait. Devant son absence, elle se demanda un moment s'il n'avait pas été tué. Son cœur se serra à cette idée. Le brun avait été son seul compagnon de route, même si ce n'était que pour quelques jours. Elle ne lui avait pas encore accordé sa confiance, mais savoir qu'il n'avait pas pu réchapper de l'attaque la fit culpabiliser.

Et puis, il lui fallait quelqu'un connaissant parfaitement ce monde. Et Hisagi semblait justement en savoir beaucoup.

_ Hisagi-san ! Répéta t-elle, sa voix se perdant dans la forêt après avoir résonné quelques secondes.

En vain. Rukia n'obtint aucune réponse si ce n'est un silence morne.

Que faire ? Retourner sur ses pas ? Et s'il était mort ? Elle tomberait elle aussi entre les mains de ses adversaires.

« _Mais puis-je vraiment m'en aller comme si de rien n'était ? _»

La Shinigami commença à faire les cent pas, se mordant légèrement la lèvre inférieure. Une tempête s'était soulevée dans son esprit et le brouillard reflétait à cet instant le tourment intérieur de la brune.

« _Hisagi Shuuhei en ce monde n'est pas celui que je connais. Peut-être me manipule t-il depuis le début en me faisant croire qu'il était mon allié. Je ne dois me fier à personne. Je ferais mieux de partir pendant que je le peux_ ».

Elle soupira, fermant brusquement les paupières.

« _Mais en faisant cela, je pense comme tous ceux qui vivent ici…_ »

La jeune Kuchiki esquissa un pas dans la direction qui l'avait conduite à cet endroit, mais elle se ravisa au dernier moment, l'image de Kurotsuchi s'imposant à son esprit.

« _Hisagi Shuuhei mérite peut-être d'avoir la vie sauve, mais…_ ».

Cela ne lui plaisait vraiment pas, mais une mission passait avant tout. Et justement, elle s'était donnée un objectif à atteindre. Le devoir, il n'y avait que ça à quoi se raccrocher. Tout le reste passait en deuxième.

Mais au moment où Rukia s'enfonçait un peu plus encore dans la forêt, une silhouette jaillit tel un spectre dans le brouillard. La jeune femme porta aussitôt sa main à la garde de Sode no Shirayuki.

_ Hisagi-san ? Demanda t-elle par acquis de conscience.

La forme s'avança, vêtue d'un shihakusho noir mais Rukia ne reconnut pas le Shinigami. Elle allait dégainer son zanpakuto lorsqu'un coup violent à la tête la fit basculer dans le noir.

oOo

« _Pourquoi je me fais sans cesse avoir ?_ ». Ce furent ses premières pensées à son réveil.

« _Votre instinct de survie est moins développé que celui des Shinigami de ce monde, Rukia-sama_ », lui répondit la voix mélodieuse de Sode no Shirayuki. « _Vous avez vécu dans l'ordre et la discipline, alors qu'ici, ces notions semblent avoir disparu depuis bien longtemps. Il va vous falloir apprendre à développer votre intuition. _»

« _Je ne pense guère avoir le choix _», soupira mentalement la brune.

Une douleur la ramena à la réalité. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait dans une position inconfortable qui tirait sur ses muscles. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent pour observer l'endroit où on l'avait conduit et la jeune femme fouilla du regard les alentours, n'y voyant qu'une sorte de cour intérieure aux murs délabrés, au centre de laquelle un grand feu crépitait doucement. A ceci près que la cour en question se trouvait de l'autre côté de barreaux. Une cage. Elle se trouvait dans une cage en bois solide !

Et il y en avait d'autres, tout autour, s'entassant près des remparts délabrés fermant l'espace. Des escaliers conduisaient aux courtines qui reliaient quatre tours de petite taille. La construction ressemblait à un vieux fortin, ou peut-être un ancien poste de garde.

La Shinigami en revint à la cage. Si elle usait d'un sort de kido, peut-être qu'elle pourrait faire se consumer le bois ou le briser. Seulement… elle jeta un coup d'œil aux Shinigami présents un peu partout.

« _Cela fait beaucoup de monde à affronter et on m'a confisqué Sode no Shirayuki_ ».

Une voix retentit alors, comme si elle avait lu ses pensées :

_ Je te déconseille de sortir maintenant. Mieux vaut optimiser notre temps au profit d'un plan d'évasion bien construit.

De surprise, Rukia tourna la tête et découvrit avec stupeur et soulagement, dans la cage juste à côté de la sienne, la silhouette posée d'Hisagi.

_ _Fukutaicho_ ! S'exclama t-elle.

Il coula vers elle un œil désespéré.

_ T'es têtue, toi.

Rukia ne s'appesantit pas sur la remarque, soulagée qu'il soit en vie.

_ Pardon, c'est l'habitude. Vous savez où on nous a emmené ?

Hisagi lâcha un soupir, reportant son regard sur la cour. Rukia remarqua alors les hématomes sur ses bras et son visage. Leurs adversaires l'avaient salement amoché.

_ Crois-moi, la réponse ne va pas te plaire, répondit-il.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, je commence à m'y faire, maugréa la brune.

Ils n'eurent cependant pas le loisir de poursuivre, car un Shinigami vint frapper sur les barreaux de la cage avec un bâton, pour réclamer le silence d'une voix bourrue. Mais il fut bientôt rejoint par une autre personne qui s'avançait à leur rencontre. Une femme. Les yeux de Rukia s'écarquillèrent à nouveau lorsqu'elle posa le regard sur ladite femme, dont le visage revêche ne lui était pas méconnu.

Celle-ci s'arrêta devant la cage d'Hisagi. Encore une fois, le doute n'était permis. La brune de l'autre côté des barreaux ne lui accorda pas le moindre regard derrière ses lunettes, se bornant à observer Hisagi d'un œil sévère. Ses lèvres délicates refusaient le sourire et son expression, à cet instant, aurait glacé n'importe qui.

« _Nanao Ise ! La Lieutenante du Capitaine Kyôraku ! _»

_ Alors, dit-elle sans préambule, tu as fini par te laisser piéger comme un rat acculé dans ses derniers retranchements ?

Hisagi leva ses yeux gris vers elle. Un long silence se fit, durant lequel ils se mesurèrent du regard.

_ Tu ne dis rien. Tu as perdu ta langue ? Pour le peu qu'elle te sert…

_ Non, j'admirais simplement ton sens de la comparaison, répondit simplement le brun avec un soupçon d'insolence.

Nanao resta de marbre et elle se contenta de replacer ses lunettes sur son nez dans un geste sec. Rukia se fit la réflexion qu'elle semblait plus farouche encore que dans son monde à elle. Le peu de douceur qui émanait de la Lieutenance avait ici été complètement aspiré.

_ Je te reconnais certaines qualités, Hisagi, mais l'humour n'a jamais été ton fort, asséna t-elle d'une voix incisive.

_ Où est Kyôraku ? Demanda alors le Shinigami aux cicatrices. Pourquoi on nous retient ici ?

_ « On » ?

C'était la première fois qu'une expression de surprise se peignait sur les traits de Nanao. Son regard se posa sur Rukia et une lueur suspicieuse s'alluma à l'intérieur de ses prunelles. A ce genre de réaction aussi, la jeune femme commençait à s'y faire.

Néanmoins, Rukia se sentait mal à l'aise. Elle se fit violence pour soutenir le regard de la Shinigami de l'autre côté de la cage, lui offrant un visage le plus neutre possible.

Mais, Nanao ne fit pas davantage attention à elle car elle se tourna une dernière fois vers Hisagi.

_ Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, déclara t-elle avant de tourner les talons, non sans avoir lancé une dernière réplique : les hommes sont tellement stupides.

Rukia la regarda partir, avant de jeter un œil dans la direction d'Hisagi. Son visage ne trahissait pas grand-chose, si ce n'est un certain agacement et un brin de dépit, aussi. La Shinigami s'approcha jusqu'à ce que sa tête touche les barreaux en bois de la cage.

_ Vous vous connaissez ? Demanda t-elle.

La question sonnait davantage comme une affirmation.

_ Oui, ce n'est pas la première fois que je « voyage » sur les terres de Kyôraku. Je crois qu'Ise-san n'a pas trop apprécié, la dernière fois.

Il sembla hésiter à poursuivre.

« _Encore une fois, il ne me dit pas tout_ », soupçonna Rukia.

Hisagi allait ajouter quelque chose, mais le Shinigami à la voix bourrue revint, une bouteille de saké à la main, pour frapper de son bâton les deux cages.

_ Silence ! Beugla t-il tout en renversant un peu de saké sur le sol.

Il s'éloigna en portant la bouteille à ses lèvres, laissant les deux prisonniers qui échangèrent un regard perplexe.

oOo

Le soir ne tarda pas à étendre son voile au-dessus du campement. Il régnait dans la cour une atmosphère étrange et froide. Le brouillard à l'extérieur ne semblait pas s'être dissipé. Seul le feu au milieu de la place empêchait qu'il ne s'infiltre entre les murs.

A travers les barreaux, Rukia jeta un œil vers le ciel, mais elle le distinguait à peine. Impossible de voir les étoiles ou même la lune. Elle sentait qu'ils s'enfonçaient tous dans une nuit opaque et riche de superstitions. Elle frissonna légèrement, frottant ses bras pour se réchauffer.

De l'autre côté de la cage, quelques Shinigami de Kyôraku se groupaient autour du feu. Certains avaient apporté des bouteilles de saké. Comme ils semblaient tous occupés à rire ou à se raconter des histoires de bataille, Rukia se tourna vers la cage d'Hisagi pour s'enquérir de son état de santé. A cet instant, son visage n'était pas bien beau à voir. Après le départ de Nanao, il avait dormi pendant un moment et Rukia se demandait comment il faisait. Elle était incapable de fermer les yeux.

Leurs regards se croisèrent dans la nuit, sans qu'aucun ne soit vraiment certain que l'autre le regardait vraiment. Ce fut Hisagi qui brisa le silence en premier :

_ Tu ne me fais toujours pas confiance, pas vrai ? Même dans une cage, tu crois que je peux encore mentir ?

La question et la remarque qui suivit prirent Rukia au dépourvu, car c'était bien ce qu'elle songeait.

_« Dites moi qu'il ne lit pas aussi dans les pensées ! » _

Elle hésita à répondre, mais Hisagi la devança :

_ T'inquiètes pas, c'est la décision la plus sage que tu aies eu.

Piquée au vif, la Shinigami se retint de lui rétorquer qu'il ne savait pas grand-chose des décisions qu'elle avait prise jusqu'ici. Elle se tourna vers son « acolyte », le fixant à travers les barreaux.

_ Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi nous retenir ici ? Kyôraku-san n'a jamais trop prêté attention aux autres divisions, alors même s'il est différent de celui que je connais, je trouve cela étrange…

Hisagi lui jeta un regard incisif qui la glaça. Il avait un œil au beurre noir, ce qui assombrissait un peu plus encore la lueur colérique qui enflammait ses prunelles.

_ Son attention, je viens de me la recevoir dans la tête et crois-moi, je l'ai bien senti…

Rukia, qui n'avait pas spécialement envie de se mettre à culpabiliser, surtout enfermée dans une cage, leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Ne soyez pas sarcastique, cela n'avance à rien. Je cherche seulement des explications.

_ Pardon de m'être fait tabasser par toute une cohorte pendant que tu t'enfuyais dans les bois, répliqua Hisagi sur un ton de reproche évident.

La remarque fit mouche et pas seulement parce que c'était la vérité. Un fard rouge se déposa sur les joues de Rukia et elle bénit la nuit qui rendait sa gêne invisible aux yeux de son interlocuteur mécontent.

_ Je ne m'enfuyais pas ! Je courrais… dans le sens inverse de votre direction.

_ Je suis sensé apprécier la nuance ?

Ils se turent, car leur geôlier passa non loin des cages et sa voix leur hurlant dessus alors qu'il frappait les barreaux n'était pas une mélodie qui leur manquait. Et puis, Rukia n'avait pas vraiment envie de poursuivre cette conversation qui la mettait assez peu en valeur. Quelque part, elle pouvait comprendre la réaction d'Hisagi, mais elle trouvait le reproche mal venu de la part de quelqu'un qui lui avait crié de courir.

_ Pourquoi vous m'aidez ? Redemanda t-elle une fois que le geôlier se fut éloigné.

Face à elle, assis nonchalamment contre sa cage, Hisagi laissa retomber sa tête contre le bois.

_ C'est une sorte de conviction que j'ai. Elle n'est pas vraiment fondée, mais j'ai l'impression que tu as été envoyée ici.

Rukia laissa échapper un soupir.

« _Pour quelqu'un qui semble réfléchir d'abord avec sa tête plutôt qu'avec le reste, c'est très naïf de sa part_ ».

_ Je n'ai pas été envoyée par qui que ce soit.

Le Shinigami ne dit mot.

_ Désolée, ajouta Rukia.

_ Ce n'est pas grave. Je crois quand même que tu peux changer des choses, ici. Tu penses différemment.

_ Vous non plus, vous n'avez pas la même vision que les autres Shinigami d'ici.

Quelque chose sembla luire dans les yeux orageux de son interlocuteur. Il hésita à parler, le regard dans le vague, puis déclara simplement d'une voix sombre :

_ J'ai fait des choses dont je ne suis pas fier.

Les interrogations qui naquirent dans l'esprit de Rukia flottèrent un instant dans le vide, sans trouver de réponse. Elle savait désormais qu'Hisagi ne livrerait pas grand-chose de plus.

_ Mais vous avez changé, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça que vous errez sur les routes.

_ Ne te méprends pas, rétorqua aussitôt le brun. Je vis depuis trop longtemps dans ce monde. Je crois qu'une partie de moi est déjà pourrie. Ici, la soif de sang, c'est comme la gangrène. Ça finit un jour par gagner le cœur.

Ces paroles affectèrent Rukia plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Elle songea à Renji et aux autres Shinigami qu'elle n'avait pas encore rencontré, comme le Capitaine Ukitake. Ou Byakuya.

_ Peu importe. Pour le moment, il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de sortir d'ici.

_ Je suis d'accord, approuva la jeune femme. Je crois même avoir une petite idée…

L'heure n'était cependant pas aux confidences quant à un plan d'évasion, car bientôt, une clameur monta dans le poste de garde jusqu'à gagner la cour. Les Shinigami près du feu se redressèrent d'un bond, avant de s'agiter dans tous les sens. Des chants guerriers grimpèrent depuis les portes de chaque tour et ils furent repris en cœur par ceux qui se trouvaient là.

Rukia jeta un œil interrogateur à Hisagi. Il semblait particulièrement stoïque, mais ses yeux reflétaient néanmoins une certaine appréhension.

_ Kyôraku est de retour, laissa t-il seulement tomber en dardant son regard sur Rukia.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Allez on va faire durer un peu le suspense ! (si vous n'êtes pas en état de suspense, vous pouvez toujours faire semblant SBAF/ Ok, je me tais). On se retrouve donc -normalement- la semaine prochaine, s'il n'y a pas d'imprévus. Passez une bonne semaine et à bientôt! _**


	8. Plan d'évasion

_**Crédits **__**: l'univers de Bleach et ses personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo. **_

_**Bon, encore une fois, j'arrive un petit peu à la bourre, veuillez m'en excuser. Pour me faire pardonner, voici un chapitre un peu plus long que les autres et un peu plus rythmé. **_

_**Nous en sommes déjà au chapitre 7 et j'en profite pour vous remercier, lecteurs ! **_

_**Et merci aussi à **__**Pauline**__** pour sa review ! Moi aussi, je me demande comment Rukia va faire pour changer les mœurs xD. Je ne sais même pas si elle le pourra. Concernant Kyôraku, c'est le moment de le découvrir. J'espère qu'il ne te décevra pas ^^. **_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 7 : Plan d'évasion<strong>

Kyôraku ressemblait trait pour trait au capitaine du monde de Rukia, à ceci près qu'il paraissait un peu moins soigné. Il faut dire que la vie en forêt recelait pas mal d'inconvénients et ceux-ci se reflétaient directement dans son attitude savamment nonchalante. Le Capitaine portait sur son shihakusho son traditionnel haori aux motifs floraux, exactement le même, au détail près, qu'à la Soul Society de Rukia. Néanmoins, la Shinigami ne repéra aucun vêtement blanc qui rappellerait la discipline du Gotei 13 et le rang de ses capitaines. Il n'y avait aucun grade en ce monde, juste une société déhiérarchisée qui avait malheureusement cédé à ses mauvais instincts.

C'est par l'immense porte d'entrée, actionnée par les gardes sur les courtines, que le Capitaine et ses hommes avaient pénétré les lieux, tels des fantômes de guerriers tout droit sortis du brouillard. Il avait fallu un certain temps avant que leurs silhouettes ne se découpent plus nettement à travers le voile blanc. Ils apportaient avec eux quelque chose de glacé, comme s'ils revenaient du monde des morts.

Kyôraku s'entretint un moment avec ses hommes, avant de se tourner vers les cages tout en rajustant son éternel chapeau de paille. Il plissa les yeux, puis il chercha du regard quelqu'un qu'il finit par trouver en la personne de Nanao Ise. Cette dernière venait tout juste d'entrer dans la cour intérieure, son visage toujours aussi strict que précédemment. Elle darda sur son chef un regard peu amène, mais dans la limite du respect. Ils échangèrent quelques mots, jusqu'à ce que Nanao pointe du doigt les cages.

Rukia remarqua que, depuis l'entrée du Capitaine dans la cour, le comportement des hommes présents avait changé. A l'instar de leur commandant, une certaine nonchalance les animait toujours, mais une aura plus farouche les enveloppait dorénavant. La jeune femme en avait déjà fait l'expérience dans le camp de Renji. A la Soul Society de Rukia, le climat de paix rendait les Shinigami vigilants et seulement vigilants. Il ne régnait pas cette tension extrême sur les visages, comme c'était le cas dans cette fortification.

Enfin, Kyôraku se décida à s'avancer vers la prison d'Hisagi. Lorsqu'il marchait, les autres le suivaient du coin de l'œil et l'attention semblait fixée sur lui seul. A le voir ainsi, il ne ressemblait pas à un homme impitoyable, versé dans le sang. Il pourrait presque avoir l'air anodin. Seulement, la pression qu'il dégageait à chacun de ses gestes laissait peu de doute sur sa nature et sa puissance. Derrière le masque de nonchalance, sous cette armure d'homme flamboyant, se cachait un véritable leader.

Il s'arrêta à quelques pas seulement, observa le Shinigami à l'intérieur en se penchant légèrement, comme on regarderait un fauve en cage. Il fit la moue, se permit une petite minute de réflexion, étouffa même un bâillement, avant de parler enfin d'une voix parfaitement sereine :

_ Qui aurait cru que tu finirais ici, piégé comme un…

_ Comme un rat acculé dans ses derniers retranchements, le coupa Hisagi. C'est bon, on me l'a déjà faite.

Kyôraku se contenta d'hausser un sourcil d'un air parfaitement neutre. Vu comme ça, il ne paraissait pas bien hostile. A la différence du Renji irascible, il ressemblait énormément au Capitaine connu de Rukia. Elle ne sut si ce constat devait renforcer sa méfiance ou la rassurer.

_ Tiens, tu te mets à parler comme ma Nanao-chan. Non, j'aurais plutôt dit comme un oisillon qui a quitté trop tôt son nid. C'est plus poétique.

Il jeta alors un regard impénétrable au Shinigami.

_ Mais dans ton cas, ce n'est peut-être pas tout à fait exact. Qui nous dit que tu n'as pas quitté ton nid trop tard ? Ah cela dépend du point de vue, je suppose.

Pour sa part, Rukia, qui écoutait la conversation, ne comprenait absolument pas ces dernières paroles. Néanmoins, en observant Hisagi, elle se rendit compte qu'il avait l'air de parfaitement comprendre le message, lui.

_ Tu tentes encore de fuir, n'est-ce pas ?

Hisagi détourna le regard, avant de déclarer sur un ton acide :

_ Pourquoi tu poses la question si tu en connais déjà la réponse ?

Kyôraku feignit d'être blessé.

_ Je fais la conversation, c'est tout, déclara t-il avec presque bonhomie. J'avais peur qu'à force d'errer seul, tu ne deviennes trop amer. Mais…

Il se tourna vers la cage de Rukia.

_ … Je vois que tu te trouves en charmante compagnie. Voyons voyons, que j'admire ce visage de plus près.

Il s'avança jusqu'à se coller pratiquement le nez aux barreaux, puis il écarquilla soudainement les yeux. Ce genre de réaction commençait à lasser profondément Rukia, qui en retirait toujours l'impression d'être une bête curieuse. Elle s'imaginait bien que son apparence pouvait laisser à désirer après l'errance de ces derniers jours, mais tout de même !

La jeune femme remarqua alors que les yeux de son interlocuteur brillaient d'un éclat plus vif, plus noir aussi. Dès cet instant, elle oublia son sourire et son apparente nonchalance. Ne restait plus incrusté dans sa mémoire que cet œil sombre, exercé à la vision du combat et à la traque.

_ Impossible… Kuchiki Hisana !

La Shinigami se posa à nouveau la question de la ressemblance, car elle n'imaginait toujours pas qu'on puisse la confondre avec la défunte épouse de son frère adoptif.

Elle ne pouvait pas lui ressembler à ce point ? Si ?

_ Vous faites erreur sur la personne, déclara t-elle froidement.

_ Ah, j'ai cru qu'elle ne parlait pas, répliqua Kyôraku, faussement soulagé, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers la jeune femme. Navré, ma chère, mais j'ai une excellente mémoire en ce qui concerne les visages féminins. A défaut de vous avoir croisé en personne, j'ai déjà vu votre portrait, du temps où Byakuya savait encore se montrer sociable.

Rukia garda le silence, veillant à ne pas flancher lorsqu'il mentionna le nom de son frère adoptif. « _C'est triste à dire, mais Renji s'est montré plus perspicace que Kyôraku à ce sujet… _».

_ Navrée, _mon cher_, si j'insiste, mais vous vous trompez. Je m'appelle Rukia.

_ Je ne connais pas ce nom. Et j'ai une excellente mémoire en ce qui concerne les noms féminins, également.

En cela, elle voulait bien le croire.

_ Je crains de devoir vous garder ici, reprit Kyôraku sur un ton nullement désolé. En temps de guerre, les alliances peuvent se révéler salutaires et je dois dire que Byakuya pourrait m'être très utile face à la menace que représente Ukitake.

_ Vous parlez trop ! Lança soudainement la voix réprobatrice de Nanao, surgie de nulle part.

Rukia se redressa subitement, du moins autant que le lui permettait sa geôle en bois. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

_ C'est impossible ! S'exclama t-elle, bondissant tel un diable jaillissant de sa boîte. Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Le cap… Ukitake-san est votre ami !

Kyôraku haussa un sourcil, la bouche ouverte sous le coup de la stupeur, au risque de ressembler à un poisson mort. Plus personne n'osa prononcer un mot, chacun demeurant figé, au point que l'on aurait pu croire que les paroles de Rukia avaient suspendu le temps.

_ Mon _quoi _?

Rukia ravala son soupir et s'affaissa contre la cage. Vraiment, ce monde allait finir par la rendre folle ! S'énerver ne servirait à rien, d'autant plus que les Shinigami de ce monde ne semblaient pas aisés à raisonner.

La jeune Kuchiki s'efforça de contenir sa frustration. Elle posa un regard plus calme sur l'homme au chapeau, qui échangeait encore quelques mots avec Nanao. Celle-ci paraissait complètement exaspérée et elle ne se cachait pas pour le montrer.

_ Vous allez encore repartir et me laisser tout gérer ! S'exclamait-elle.

_ Ne t'énerves pas comme ça, Nanao-chan, répliquait l'autre sur un ton doucereux. Je trouve qu'il y a trop de fouineurs dans ma forêt en ce moment, c'est normal que je les chasse, non ?

Rukia ignorait de quoi ils parlaient, mais elle retint le fait que Kyôraku devait visiblement partir. Ce dernier leur tourna justement le dos pour converser à voix basse avec son Lieutenant. Et celle-ci ne se déridait pas au fil de la discussion. Finalement, les deux Shinigami se détournèrent des cages pour s'en retourner vers l'une des tours.

De longues heures s'écoulèrent en silence, derrière les barreaux, sous l'œil menaçant du geôlier. Rukia prit alors son mal en patience, se contentant d'étudier avec attention le moindre geste des hommes de l'autre côté de la cage.

oOo

L'attente fut aussi longue que pénible. Peu de postures se révélaient satisfaisantes pour les muscles endoloris des prisonniers. La cage n'offrait qu'une place limitée qui augmentait la sensation d'enfermement et tous les désagréments qui allaient de paire. S'énerver ne servait strictement à rien et penser devenait vite ennuyeux. Mais voilà, l'ennui finissait par énerver, d'où le cercle vicieux.

Kyôraku refit cependant son apparition. Lorsqu'il s'approcha de nouveau des prisonniers, Rukia saisit sa chance de trouver un compromis avec lui. Au point où elle en était, cela ne coûtait pas grand-chose.

_ Dites, vous devez me libérer, plaida la petite brune. Ecoutez, je ne vous veux aucun mal et je n'ai aucun parti à prendre dans votre guerre. Cela ne m'intéresse pas. Tout ce que je veux c'est contacter Kurotsuchi Mayuri. J'ai… des questions à lui poser.

Cette fois-ci, Kyôraku l'observa d'un tout autre œil comme si elle était tout simplement folle.

_ Aucune question ne me pousserait à me rendre chez ce fou, répliqua t-il. Ce n'est ni plus ni moins qu'un suicide. Byakuya est si désespérant ?

Rukia se força à conserver son calme.

_ S'il vous plait, c'est très important, implora t-elle.

_ Personne ne sait ce qu'il y a réellement sur le territoire de Kurotsuchi, laissa tomber Kyôraku d'une voix sombre qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Aux dernières nouvelles, même l'un des plus forts d'entre nous n'est parvenu à ressortir vivant de ses terres.

Rukia posa un regard suspicieux sur l'homme de l'autre côté des barreaux.

_ Comment ça ? Qui s'y est rendu ?

Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup ces paroles là, aussi son intonation se fit-elle pressente. Par chance, Kyôraku se montra un peu plus enclin à lui répondre que l'éternellement évasif Hisagi, qui d'ailleurs gardait le silence depuis un bon moment.

_ Hitsugaya Tôshirô, déclara t-il, lugubre. Il a mis les pieds chez Kurotsuchi et plus personne ne l'a jamais revu, depuis. On s'imagine qu'il est mort.

La nouvelle tomba telle une météorite sur Rukia. Son visage se figea en une expression qui faisait insulte à son intelligence, seulement elle n'y pouvait rien elle était trop abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Hitsugaya Tôshirô, le jeune prodige de la Soul Society… mort ? C'était absolument impossible. Elle se tourna machinalement vers Hisagi, mais les traits de ce dernier demeurèrent de marbre. La nouvelle n'avait l'air d'affecter personne autour d'elle seule régnait une vague perplexité, inconcevable dans un tel moment.

Elle supposa que l'on ne pouvait guère espérer de la compassion dans ce monde. Quelle chance avait-elle pour survivre là où un Shinigami de la trempe d'Hitsugaya avait échoué ?

Elle n'osait pas penser qu'il avait été vaincu. Pour la première fois, elle prit pleinement conscience de la réalité de ce monde : les Shinigami étaient bel et bien en guerre les uns contre les autres et ils n'hésitaient pas à s'entretuer. Ce n'était définitivement pas un jeu macabre.

Rukia entendit alors les derniers mots que Kyôraku adressa cette fois à Hisagi :

_ Il cherchait justement ce que toi tu t'évertues à fuir.

Les paroles ébranlèrent Hisagi, dont le visage jusqu'ici neutre laissa transparaître un profond trouble.

_ _Il_ te retrouvera, Hisagi-kun. Ne doutes jamais de ça.

_ Kyôraku-san ! Appela l'un des hommes. Pouvez-vous venir, s'il vous plait !

Aussitôt, Kyôraku se retira après un dernier regard dans leur direction, laissant Hisagi dans un état proche du désarroi tandis que Rukia se sentait glacée de l'intérieur. Elle se tourna vers le Shinigami emprisonné, mais de façon surprenante, elle ne posa aucune question. La jeune Kuchiki se doutait que les réponses seraient bien loin de satisfaire ses attentes. Elle se posa donc à elle-même ses propres interrogations. De qui parlait Kyôraku ? Que fuyait Hisagi ? Pourquoi ? Elle avait ressenti la même part d'ombre chez Renji, tapie à l'intérieur de son cœur.

« _Je crois qu'une partie de moi est déjà pourrie. Ici, la soif de sang, c'est comme la gangrène_ ». N'était-ce pas ce qu'il avait dit ? Pouvait-on se libérer de ce mal étrange qui rongeait les Shinigami ? Il devait forcément y avoir un moyen. Rukia finit par soupirer. De toute façon, ce n'était pas ses affaires. Elle souhaitait seulement rentrer chez elle. A l'intérieur de cette cage, le souvenir de la Soul Society se fit douloureux et elle en aurait volontiers pleuré si ses yeux n'étaient pas si secs. Elle s'étonna elle-même de son propre sang-froid.

De l'autre côté des barreaux, Kyôraku désignait des hommes, visiblement ceux qui l'accompagneraient à l'extérieur. Aussitôt, le cerveau de Rukia se mit en marche. Elle ne cessa de réfléchir que lorsque la voix grave d'Hisagi brisa le silence, comme un grondement après le calme.

_ Avant que Kyôraku n'arrive ici, tu disais avoir un plan, remarqua t-il, faisant référence à des paroles prononcées bien plus tôt.

La brune hocha la tête. Oui, elle avait bien ébauché un plan, que les dernières heures avaient rendu plus net.

_ Observez bien la cour, dit-elle. Vous comprendrez, j'en suis sûre.

Hisagi fronça les sourcils, puis il tourna la tête vers la cour. Les secondes s'écoulèrent, tandis que les yeux allaient et venaient entre les tours, le feu et les hommes. Des bouteilles de saké s'entassaient là et certains Shinigami – qui avaient commencé à boire depuis un moment- ne tenaient même plus debout.

L'amour du saké, un trait commun à la division de Kyôraku.

_ Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Une fois qu'ils seront suffisamment pleins, on pourra s'éclipser. Mais il reste un détail : comment sortir de la cage ?

Rukia s'attendait à la question et elle se fit un plaisir de toiser son « acolyte » avec un large sourire ironique.

_ Ce n'est pas parce que vous vous autorisez à vous la couler douce que j'en ai fait autant. Pendant que vous dormiez, j'ai pensé à un moyen de réduire en cendres cette cage : le kido.

S'il fut vexé par la remarque sur son petit moment « d'absence », Hisagi n'en montra rien. Il reconnut que l'idée n'était pas idiote, mais qu'elle attirerait considérablement l'attention, ce à quoi Rukia rétorqua que l'attention d'hommes ivres n'avait pas de quoi l'effrayer outre mesure.

_ On parle des hommes de Kyôraku, objecta son interlocuteur. Ils peuvent se révéler redoutables, même avec un ou deux verres dans le nez.

Rukia fit la moue, jetant un œil aux Shinigami autour du feu.

_ Je dirais plutôt « bouteille » que « verre », mais c'est vous qui voyez. De plus, vous avez entendu Kyôraku, non ? Il doit s'en retourner dans la forêt. Il ne sera pas là pour nous gêner et, avec lui, c'est toute une garnison qui quitte les lieux.

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers Hisagi, son regard se posant sur son étrange tour de cou.

_ Il me semble que vous êtes un amateur d'explosifs, non ?

Le Shinigami aux cicatrices se permit un instant de réflexion, pesant le pour et le contre puis il déclara :

_ Ça se tient. Comment procédons-nous en suivant ?

Cette fois-ci, Rukia perdit de sa superbe. Elle esquissa une moue gênée.

_ C'est là que mon plan s'étiole. Quoique, foncer dans le tas, ça peut être un bon plan aussi… Quand on n'a pas le choix.

Hisagi esquissa un demi-sourire, pas ce qu'il y avait de plus visible, mais comme il demeurait constamment grave, cela le changeait un peu.

Ne restait plus qu'à attendre que les hommes de Kyôraku soient ronds comme des queues de pelle et ils pourraient tous deux passer à l'action.

oOo

Des rires gras s'élevèrent dans la nuit, suivis par quelques chants repris en cœur. On aurait pu s'imaginer qu'il régnait ici une simple bonne ambiance, si la soif de sang ne diffusait pas tant son âcre pestilence. Comme dans le campement de Renji, les hommes attendaient le moment d'empoigner leurs armes pour le combat. Cette atmosphère malsaine écœurait Rukia. Qui plus est, ils menaient une guerre contre le Capitaine Ukitake, ce qui les rendait un peu plus condamnable encore.

_ C'est une manie chez les Shinigami d'ici de se montrer exaspérants ?! Maugréa t-elle.

_ Merci… bougonna Hisagi d'une voix grinçante, les bras croisés.

Rukia leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Je ne parlais pas de vous, _Fuku_… Hisagi-san.

Ils attendirent un moment, observant derrière leurs barreaux l'avancée de la nuit et l'état des Shinigami qui empirait un peu plus à mesure que le temps passait. Certains se levaient avant de tituber, d'autres retombaient aussitôt.

« _Ils sont tellement ridicules_ », songea Rukia en les voyant renverser du saké partout. Cette atmosphère de débauche l'horripilait de plus en plus, tout comme elle trouvait extrêmement vexant qu'ils ne prêtent pas plus attention à leurs prisonniers. Etaient-ils tous à ce point confiants en leurs capacités pour ignorer la menace potentielle de ceux qui se trouvaient en cage ?

Malgré son exaspération devant un tel manque de discipline, elle dût cependant reconnaître que ce laisser-aller était à leur avantage.

Des ronflements ne tardèrent pas à retentir, tandis que d'autres Shinigami se lançaient dans des concours de blagues qui malheureusement pour eux n'étaient pas toujours comprises par les autres.

_ Maintenant ! Lança soudainement Hisagi.

Rukia s'empressa de commencer son incantation. Réunissant toute sa concentration, elle s'exclama d'une voix semblable à un cours d'eau grondant furieusement :

_ _Hadō no sanjū ichi : Shakkahō_ !

Une boule de feu jaillit des mains de la Shinigami pour se faire projeter sur les barreaux de sa prison. Alors que les flammes rongeaient la cage, Rukia s'empressa de donner un violent coup de pied dans le bois pour sortir plus vite. Il ne fallait pas se laisser piéger par le feu.

Une fois sortie, la jeune femme ouvrit la cage à son complice. Déjà, les Shinigami qui n'avaient pas sombré dans le sommeil se levaient tant bien que mal. Malgré l'alcool, leurs réflexes semblaient encore bien présents, en témoignaient les sabres entre leurs mains.

Dès qu'il fut sorti, Hisagi détacha l'un de ses bracelets pour le lancer vers les partisans de Kyôraku. Il explosa aussitôt, répandant une fumée opaque qui fit tousser ses victimes.

_ Allons-y !

Rukia ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois. Elle se mit à courir, à la suite du Shinigami aux cicatrices. Ils traversèrent la cour, transformée en un capharnaüm monumental.

Les fugitifs récupérèrent leurs zanpakutos, entreposés avec d'autres armes à l'exact opposé de leur position. En un shunpo, ils parvinrent jusqu'à leurs sabres, s'empressant de les dégainer, tandis que la fumée provoquait toujours autant de tumulte. Malheureusement, quelques Shinigami reprenaient déjà leurs esprits et se ruaient vers eux. L'un d'eux parvint à leur hauteur à la vitesse de l'éclair. Sans attendre, Hisagi passa aussitôt à l'action :

__ Bakudō no rokujū ni : Hyapporankan !_

Des pointes lumineuses acérées épinglèrent le Shinigami au mur le plus proche. Son zanpakuto lui tomba des mains et il eut beau tenter de débattre, il ne parvint à s'extirper de sa prison.

Les yeux de Rukia firent des allers et retours entre les autres opposants qui accouraient et l'immense porte par laquelle Kyôraku et ses hommes étaient sortis un peu plus tôt pour regagner la forêt. Hisagi surprit son regard.

_ Je m'occupe des gardes en charge de la porte, là-haut, lui lança t-il. Retiens ceux-là pendant ce temps.

Sans perdre plus de temps, il disparut dans un shunpo. Rukia le suivit lentement, tout en gardant un œil sur les Shinigami qui arrivaient droit sur elle. Elle finit par s'arrêter lorsque ceux-ci furent tout proches et elle les attendit alors, Sode no Shirayuki en main, prête à se battre. Rien que le fait de sentir la poignée du zanpakuto contre ses doigts la rassurait. La puissance de Sode no Shirayuki lui parvenait rien qu'à ce simple contact.

Elle entendit les cris des gardes sur les courtines et un tintement métallique. Jusqu'à ce que la porte soit ouverte, elle devait maintenir les autres Shinigami à distance. Ce qu'elle fit.

Les premiers adversaires se jetèrent pratiquement sur elle. L'alcool limitait la vitesse de leurs mouvements, aussi la brune jugea t-elle inutile d'utiliser son shikai. Elle ne compta que sur ses propres capacités et ses réflexes, enchaînant les parades. L'envie de tuer de ses opposants la déstabilisa quelque peu, mais elle s'efforça d'oublier sa Soul Society momentanément pour ne faire confiance qu'à son instinct. Ce ne fut pas chose facile, mais Rukia tint bon. Elle se défit de deux adversaires et engagea le combat avec un troisième. Les coups se succédaient les uns après les autres néanmoins, la jeune femme était préoccupée. La fumée se dissipait nettement et les regards des gardes présents convergèrent immédiatement vers la silhouette frêle de Rukia.

Cette dernière jeta un œil vers les remparts, mais Hisagi n'avait toujours pas ouvert la porte.

De retour au combat, Rukia s'occupa d'un autre de ses ennemis, avec un peu plus de difficultés, cette fois-ci. Elle avait du mal à se concentrer sur son adversaire, car elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer les « amis » de ce dernier. Certains d'entre eux usèrent d'un shunpo pour arriver près d'elle et elle commença à se trouver submergée par le nombre d'assaillants.

_ Hisagi-san ! Hurla t-elle, espérant qu'il se dépêcherait d'ouvrir cette « fichue porte ».

Alors que les coups pleuvaient, la Shinigami entendit un grincement facilement reconnaissable. Elle se rua vers la porte qui s'ouvrait peu à peu, laissant une écharpe de brume s'engouffrer dans la cour.

Rukia attendit Hisagi avec une certaine angoisse, espérant qu'il ne serait pas bloqué en haut. Heureusement, il ne tarda pas à la rejoindre. Mais il n'était pas seul.

Sans préambule, sa main s'abattit sur le poignet de la jeune femme, l'entraînant à sa suite. Ils franchirent la porte, puis disparurent dans un shunpo, mené par Hisagi. Rukia n'avait guère le choix quant à ses mouvements elle se voyait contrainte de suivre le Shinigami aux cicatrices. La pression exercée sur son poignet était si forte qu'elle la sentait tirer sur son bras. Néanmoins, c'était la seule façon de ne pas se perdre une nouvelle fois.

A nouveau, ils retrouvaient l'enfer blanc du dédale de bambous. Ils s'éloignèrent du fortin le plus rapidement possible, sans prendre le temps de réellement s'orienter.

Pour la première fois, Rukia choisit de faire entièrement confiance à Hisagi sur la direction à prendre. Celui-ci l'avait bien compris et ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'une fois hors d'atteinte, le souffle court. Il faut dire que chaque seconde jouait un peu plus en leur défaveur. C'est pourquoi ils ne cessèrent leur course que lorsqu'ils furent suffisamment éloignés.

Il faisait toujours nuit et la température était glaciale, mais au moins, ils étaient libres.

Ils se regardèrent au même moment, chacun essayant d'assimiler tout ce qui venait de se produire.

_ On s'en est sortis finalement, commenta Rukia.

Hisagi hocha simplement la tête, mais à son visage, il était évident qu'il se sentait soulagé. Néanmoins, la tension régnait encore et tous deux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de prêter oreille au moindre bruit.

Comme s'il craignait jusqu'ici de devoir passer de nouveau à l'action, Hisagi avait gardé son zanpakuto en main. Il finit par le rengainer, les épaules encore tendues.

Rukia chercha du regard une « porte de sortie » et elle tomba alors sur le zanpakuto d'Hisagi. Elle prit conscience qu'elle ne connaissait pas le nom du sabre de son acolyte. Elle ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà entendu quiconque en parler.

_ Allons-y, dit-il. Il vaut mieux sortir de la forêt tant que nous le pouvons.

Ce fut au tour de Rukia d'acquiescer.

Alors qu'ils allaient reprendre leur course, une silhouette leur barra la route. Nanao Ise surgit entre deux bambous et elle ne semblait pas prête à les laisser passer.

_ La cavalcade s'achève ici, annonça t-elle froidement.

Hisagi s'avança d'un pas, mais la Lieutenante de Kyôraku lui défendit de s'approcher d'un simple regard.

_ Ise-san, nous retenir ne servira à rien, tenta t-il pour la raisonner.

_ Au contraire, vous semblez avoir tous deux la valeur aux yeux des plus puissants d'entre nous. Je n'appelle pas ça « rien ».

Rukia décida de prendre les devants. Nanao Ise avait toujours soutenu la cause des femmes, exaspérée par le comportement des hommes, en particulier son Capitaine. Rukia se dit qu'il y avait là une carte à jouer. La Nanao de ce monde pensait visiblement de cette manière là puisqu'elle avait déclaré plus que tôt que les hommes étaient stupides.

_ Se servir de nous comme monnaie d'échange ne changera rien en ce monde. Là où nous allons, nous trouverons peut-être de quoi bousculer le pays. L'inaction, c'est ce qui a conduit vos hommes à se complaire dans cette situation et c'est grâce à cela que nous avons pu nous échapper si facilement. Vous êtes intelligente. N'en avez-vous pas assez de laisser décider les hommes à votre place ?

Hisagi coula un drôle de regard vers Rukia, mais il s'abstint de tout commentaire. Nanao, quant à elle, tiqua aux mots de la brune, affichant une expression courroucée.

_ Insolente ! Je ne laisse personne décider à ma place !

_ Vraiment ? Contre-attaqua Rukia. Dans ce cas, laissez-nous partir. Faites confiance à une femme, Ise-san.

Cette dernière pesa le pour et le contre, indécise. Les paroles de Rukia avaient visiblement produit leur petit effet, mais était-ce bien suffisant ?

Soudain, elle leva la main, le regard déterminé. Rukia se rembrunit. C'est alors qu'Hisagi décida d'abréger les pourparlers. Il décrocha le dernier explosif qu'il lui restait en murmurant un faible « désolé », puis il empoigna à nouveau Rukia par le bras, la forçant à le suivre.

Ils s'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans les profondeurs de la forêt. Les lieux semblaient hors du temps et la jeune femme n'était même plus certaine d'arriver à en sortir un jour. Il y faisait si sombre que la lumière du jour manquait à la Shinigami. C'était comme traverser une nuit sans fin. Ce genre de nuit où les ténèbres semblaient étendre un peu plus leurs doigts d'encre, telle une longue veillée d'hiver. L'une de ces nuits à fixer les chimères en attendant inlassablement que le matin commence à poindre. Définitivement l'une de ces nuits qui nourrissait les pires pressentiments.

L'ombre des bambous se faisait inquiétante sur le sol. Le silence avait quelque chose d'oppressant il amplifiait la respiration saccadée des fugitifs et le bruit de leurs pas précipités. Se repérer dans ce labyrinthe végétal était encore moins facile par ces conditions. La froideur de la nuit s'immisçait partout, de même que la langue laiteuse du brouillard qui avalait toute silhouette dans sa blancheur. C'était un monde entièrement noir et blanc qu'ils traversaient.

Rukia finit par se tourner vers Hisagi qui réfléchissait sans doute à la direction à suivre.

_ Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas attendu sa réaction ?

Il esquissa un drôle de sourire.

_ C'était bien tenté, répondit-il, mais elle allait lancer un kido. Ise-san est froide, très directe et parfois sans compassion mais elle est loyale à Kyôraku. Elle ne le trahira jamais, quand bien même elle ne pense pas comme lui.

Rukia ne sut dire si ces mots la soulageaient ou non. D'un côté, cela signifiait que la loyauté n'avait pas disparu de ce monde, mais d'un autre… cela faisait une ennemie en plus.

_ Je crois que pour une fois, je n'aurais pas été contre un peu de déloyauté, soupira t-elle.

_ Ce n'est pas beau de prêcher le Bien uniquement quand ça nous arrange, la réprimanda gentiment Hisagi, un brin moqueur.

_ Avouez que vous avez pensé comme moi, rétorqua la jeune femme.

_ Je ne le nie pas. Et puisque nous en sommes aux confessions, je dois dire aussi que je ne sais pas du tout vers où nous nous dirigeons.

C'est vrai que cela posait problème, mais pour Rukia, il serait temps d'en débattre plus tard. Elle prit un air grave, avant de déclarer sur un ton tout aussi sombre :

_ Peu importe. Je pense que pour le moment, il vaut mieux sortir de la forêt. Qui sait si Kyôraku ne trouvera pas un moyen de nous mettre de nouveau la main dessus, si nous nous attardons.

_ Nous sommes d'accord, approuva Hisagi.

Le reste du chemin se fit sans échange de parole. Ils appliquèrent les mêmes consignes que lorsqu'ils étaient entrés pour la première fois dans la forêt.

Rukia ne pensait pas que parvenir jusqu'à Kurotsuchi serait si difficile. Maintenant, elle comprenait mieux les avertissements d'Hisagi et son profond dépit à l'idée de passer par la forêt. La jeune femme se fit la réflexion qu'elle devrait peut-être prendre un peu plus en compte les remarques du Shinigami, à l'avenir. Jusqu'à présent, il était le seul en ce monde qui se rapprochait le plus d'un allié. En tout cas, il ne souhaitait pas la livrer à Byakuya comme les hommes de Renji et Kyôraku. Ceci commençait d'ailleurs à inquiéter la petite brune.

Néanmoins, elle dut repousser ses craintes au fond d'elle-même, car un frisson la gagna soudainement toute entière. Elle eut l'impression que le sol se mettait à trembler. Elle jeta un regard éperdu à Hisagi et vit à ses yeux écarquillés qu'il avait senti la même chose qu'elle : un puissant reiatsu se trouvait à proximité. Sachant qu'un Capitaine contrôlait la forêt, elle ne doutait pas de la signature de cette puissance spirituelle. Kyôraku avait certainement dû avoir vent de leur fuite. Et maintenant, il avait ouvert la chasse.

_ Ne trainons pas ! Lança Hisagi.

Les deux Shinigami s'empressèrent de filer le plus vite possible, poursuivis par les ombres de la forêt. Cette fois-ci, Rukia veilla à ne pas perdre Hisagi. Elle le talonnait de près, se fiant à ses sens seuls pour éviter tout obstacle sur sa route. Elle sentait que quelque chose commençait à changer dans sa façon d'appréhender le danger. Cela lui faisait même un peu peur. Qui sait si cela n'aurait pas des effets négatifs à l'avenir. Elle ne voulait pas garder les séquelles de cette aventure dans ce monde chaotique. Si jamais elle revoyait sa Soul Society, bien entendu.

Des bruits de pas furtifs se rapprochaient d'eux, leur rappelant leur arrivée dans la forêt. Cette fois-ci, ils coururent plus vite, disparaissant dans des shunpo successifs, au risque d'épuiser leurs forces. Mieux valait tout tenter que de se faire capturer de nouveau. De plus, le reiatsu de Kyôraku, qu'ils pouvaient seulement percevoir, les écrasait de sa puissance.

Des traits de lumières pourfendirent la nuit et la brume. Par chance, ils parvinrent à les éviter.

Leur course dura longtemps, rythmée par l'adrénaline qui faisait battre leur cœur un peu plus vite. Ils n'avaient même pas une seconde pour réfléchir.

Ce n'est qu'à partir d'un certain point qu'ils furent certains d'avoir échappé à leurs poursuivants. Ils avaient réussi à franchir une limite. Pourtant, ils n'en furent pas sereins pour autant. Malgré la fatigue et les nerfs à vif, ils ne parvenaient pas à se détendre ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

oOo

Il leur fallut plus d'une bonne heure de marche encore pour parvenir à l'extrémité de la forêt, mais heureusement ils trouvèrent sans peine la fin de cet océan de bambous. Par chance, ils avaient réussi à rejoindre un sentier et l'avaient suivi en se tenant à l'écart, au cas où les Shinigami de Kyôraku décideraient de passer par là. Finalement, le chemin les avait conduits à la lisière et ils purent de nouveau lever les yeux vers le ciel.

Ils n'auraient su dire combien de temps s'était écoulé dans la forêt, mais, d'après une rapide estimation, le soleil s'étaient déjà levé depuis quelques heures. De gros nuages formaient une épaisse couche dans les tons de gris et quelques rayons seulement trouaient ce manteau de coton pour éclairer la vallée qui s'étendait devant eux. Il ne semblait pas y avoir grand-chose à des kilomètres, un peu comme sur les terres de Renji, à ceci près que les lieux ici étaient plus verdoyants.

Un petit bruit attira l'attention de Rukia et elle se rendit comme qu'Hisagi venait de soupirer, l'air visiblement dépité.

_ Que se passe t-il ? S'enquit la brune.

Les yeux gris du Shinigami reflétaient le ciel couvert au-dessus de leur tête. La pluie les guettait et le visage maussade d'Hisagi ne fit que renforcer cette impression.

_ J'ai pas mal voyagé, répondit-il, mais je ne suis encore jamais passé par ici.

_ Alors, nous sommes perdus ?

Rukia s'était efforcée de prendre un air détaché. Son acolyte fut contraint de se tourner vers elle, puis il lâcha un simple :

_ Ouais.

La jeune Kuchiki était résolue, jusqu'ici, à garder bien à l'abri tous ses secrets Et pourtant…

Avec une certaine réticence, elle s'accroupit par terre pour chercher la carte qu'elle avait glissé dans son shihakusho. Elle déplia le parchemin sur l'herbe avec minutie, s'exposant alors au regard sombre d'Hisagi. Pourtant, sans qu'elle puisse vraiment se l'expliquer, elle s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait aucune lueur de réprobation dans ses yeux. Elle se détourna néanmoins, se reportant à la carte.

_ C'est une carte de notre monde, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Le vôtre, rectifia Rukia. _Votre_ monde.

_ Oui, c'est vrai.

Rukia ne s'étendit pas sur les détails. Elle désigna du doigt un territoire vide sur la carte, en bordure de la forêt.

_ Il semblerait que nous soyons là, dit-elle. Aucun autre lieu mentionné là-dessus ne ressemble à une vallée.

La Shinigami prit conscience qu'ils étaient bien éloignés du territoire de Kurotsuchi, alors qu'ils en étaient plutôt proches au départ. Elle maudit aussitôt Kyôraku qui les avait conduits si loin.

La brune retint d'ailleurs un frisson en constatant que le nom de Kuchiki apparaissait à proximité. Ils allaient devoir se montrer très vigilants s'ils souhaitaient éviter le même problème qu'avec Kyôraku.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda alors Hisagi.

Rukia se rendit alors compte qu'il s'était penché vers la carte. Son visage se trouvait tout près, au point qu'elle voyait nettement pour la première fois les trois griffures qui s'étendait sur le côté droit de son visage. Elle les observa un moment, se demandant ce qui les avait provoqué, jusqu'à ce qu'Hisagi lui jette un regard interrogateur. Elle s'empressa de détourner la tête, se rappelant qu'il lui montrait quelque chose. Son œil fut immédiatement attiré par ce qu'il désignait du doigt : un large trait que Renji avait tracé à l'est de la vallée et qui formait comme une limite avec les terres de Kurotsuchi.

_ Il n'y a aucune indication, releva t-elle. Cela pourrait signifier une rivière ou un fleuve ? Ou tout simplement la marque d'une frontière ?

Hisagi resta songeur. Il observa un moment la carte avant de se redresser. Rukia l'imita.

_ Le mieux c'est d'aller directement voir.

La jeune femme approuva d'un hochement de tête. Elle espérait au fond d'elle-même que ce serait une rivière car nettement plus facile à traverser.

_ De toute façon, ajouta t-elle, notre destination se trouve par là.

Ils se mirent à nouveau en route, les effets de la fatigue causée par leur escapade se faisant doucement ressentir. C'est sous un ciel annonciateur de pluie qu'ils cheminèrent lentement, silhouettes solitaires dans l'immensité de la vallée.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Hisagi prit la parole :

_ Tu me l'as caché jusqu'ici, dit-il en désignant la carte qu'avait à nouveau rangée Rukia. Pourquoi me la révéler maintenant ?

Rukia haussa les épaules avant de lâcher un long soupir de lassitude. Au point où elle en était…

_ Je crois que cette mésaventure avec la faction de Kyôraku m'a fait réaliser une chose.

Hisagi l'observa, un air vaguement interrogateur sur le visage.

_ J'ai besoin d'avoir confiance en au moins une personne. Je vais devenir folle sinon.

Hisagi ne répondit rien, mais Rukia le vit accuser le coup. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il pensait réellement de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, mais pour le moment, cela n'avait guère d'importance.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Et voilà pour aujourd'hui ! Ah les galères ne sont pas finies ! Il faut le mériter son Kurotsuchi ! xD Je ne pense pas avoir le temps de poster le prochain chapitre ce week end. Je ne saurais pas vous dire quand ; sûrement la semaine prochaine. Quoiqu'il en soit, à très bientôt ! <strong>_


	9. Hisagi Shuuhei

_**Crédits**__** : l'univers de Bleach et ses personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo.**_

_**Bonjour à tous ! Nous nous retrouvons pour le chapitre 8, mais je ne vous apprends rien. Alors, il ne s'y passe pas énormément de choses au sens propre, mais j'espère que vous l'apprécierez quand même. J'ai estimé que nos deux amis auraient besoin d'un peu de repos après leurs déboires dans la forêt et avec ce qui les attend en suivant. **_

_**Merci à Pauline pour sa review ! Oui j'ai osé l'acte sacrilège en séparant Ukitake et Kyôraku xD (et aussi avec le pauvre Hitsugaya). Pour l'instant, nous savons encore peu de choses sur ce qui les oppose. Enfin si, moi je sais, mais bon... J'avoue que pour le rapport entre Rukia et Hisagi, j'avais un peu peur qu'on me jette des patates, alors je suis soulagée en lisant ta review. **_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 8 : Hisagi Shuuhei<strong>

Ils avaient fini par quitter le royaume du brouillard et son dédale de bambous. La vallée offrait un cadre davantage sécurisant, malgré son côté exposé aux regards. Par chance, les Shinigami avaient pu dénicher un coin plus reculé, légèrement arboré avec une petite source à disposition. Le paradis pour des voyageurs tout juste évadés d'un fortin en piteux état ! Comme ils croyaient rêver en découvrant ce lieu, il s'était décidé d'un commun accord que s'octroyer un temps de répit, avant de reprendre leur route, ne ferait de mal à personne.

Assise sur l'herbe, Rukia songea qu'il s'agissait de la première fois où elle pouvait réellement se détendre. La tension qu'elle ressentait jusqu'ici s'était allégée et les muscles de son corps se relâchaient peu à peu. Après les terres arides, l'ascension et la descente de la montagne, la traversée anxiogène de la forêt, elle ressentait le besoin de souffler.

De plus, quelque chose la dérangeait depuis quelques temps. Elle y pensait à chaque nouveau silence lorsqu'Hisagi et elle progressaient. C'était comme un poids pesant sur son cœur, une impression qui s'aggravait toujours un peu plus. Elle en était convaincue : ce monde ne lui apportait rien de bien, au contraire. Elle se sentait frustrée par sa propre faiblesse. La Shinigami ignorait beaucoup de choses et elle avançait à l'aveuglette, obligée de se reposer en partie sur une personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi personne ne se souvenait d'elle dans cet endroit. Cela voudrait-il dire qu'elle… n'existait pas dans ce monde ?

La jeune femme ignorait même si elle pourrait s'enfuir un jour. Chaque heure qui passait, elle sentait sa naïveté et la pureté de son cœur se racornir, comme si elle pourrissait sur place, sans rien pouvoir faire pour arrêter le processus. Peut-être n'était-ce que de fausses impressions. Les paroles d'Hisagi avaient très bien pu la heurter davantage qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé et maintenant, elle s'imaginait gagnée elle aussi par une gangrène « spirituelle ». Mais au fond d'elle-même, Rukia savait que cet endroit cherchait à la déstabiliser, à la balayer tel un simple fétu de paille. Pour l'instant, faute de réponses, elle ne pouvait que lutter pour survivre. Comme Hisagi.

La petite brune tourna son regard vers le Shinigami aux cicatrices. Ce dernier se tenait accroupi, près de la source pour se rafraichir le visage, l'air préoccupé. Il resta un long moment à fixer l'eau. Il ressemblait tant au Lieutenant de la neuvième division. Rukia ne parvenait pas à imaginer que ces deux êtres n'étaient pas les mêmes. Et ce serait ainsi avec tous les autres Shinigami. Même Renji n'avait pas échappé à la règle.

_« Renji… »_

Elle avait senti que son cœur n'était pas tout à fait noir. Après tout, il lui avait laissé une chance de combattre pour sortir vainqueur de ce monde. Il y avait donc encore de l'espoir et cette idée suffisait à motiver la Shinigami. C'est aussi pour cela qu'elle avait accepté de faire confiance à Hisagi.

_« Si Renji s'était montré incroyablement intelligent, je crois que j'aurais commencé à me faire du soucis... », _songea t-elle avec une triste ironie.

Quant à Hisagi, il était plus difficile de juger les différences, vu qu'elle ne le connaissait quasiment pas dans son monde. Enfin, il lui avait toujours semblé un brin sévère et laconique… un peu comme là.

_« Plus renfermé que cela, c'est Nii-sama. Ou bien… une huître. »_

Le brun se tourna vers elle, comme s'il avait surpris ses pensées. Leurs regards se croisèrent et, dedans, on pouvait y lire des choses semblables, comme si les yeux de l'un n'étaient que le miroir des autres : tous deux portaient les marques de leur captivité et de leur fuite. C'était un reflet peu agréable à observer, mais il tissait un lien étrange entre ceux qui l'arboraient. Un triste lien, certes. Rien que l'on puisse souhaiter.

_ Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda Hisagi brusquement.

_ Oh rien. Votre visage me perturbe, c'est tout.

Hisagi afficha une mine perplexe, ce qui s'apparentait, bien souvent chez lui, à de la surprise.

_ Hum… ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je voulais dire, rectifia Rukia. Vous l'avez compris : dans mon monde, il existe quelqu'un qui vous ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau et qui porte le même nom. Vous n'êtes pas le seul. Kyôraku-san, Ise-san, Abarai… c'est la même chose.

Hisagi ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. Il semblait hésiter, aussi garda t-il le silence un court instant, les sourcils froncés.

_ Je ne comprends pas non plus. Toutefois, je pense que ce serait moins dangereux pour toi de ne pas faire le rapprochement entre nous et ceux que tu connais.

Rukia le savait déjà, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Après tout, n'importe qui n'aurait-il pas eu la même réaction ? Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? La ressemblance était si frappante !

_ Cela nous a aidé pour Kyôraku-san, non ? Je connaissais le penchant de sa division pour le saké.

_ Je te l'accorde sur ce point, mais c'est assez troublant pour moi de savoir qu'il y a un… autre moi, dans un autre monde.

La jeune femme hocha la tête. C'est vrai qu'elle n'y avait pas songé. Cela devait faire une drôle de sensation, en effet.

_ Dans mon monde, Kyôraku-san et Ukitake-san sont amis, dit-elle soudainement sur un ton attristé. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ici, ils se livrent une guerre…

La remarque sembla retenir l'attention d'Hisagi. Il observa un moment la Shinigami et elle se rendit compte que le ton sur lequel elle avait prononcé le nom d'Ukitake laissait percevoir tout le respect qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Et la déception n'en était que plus grande.

_ Ne t'en fais pas. Tous les deux sont plus intelligents que tu ne le croies.

Ces paroles sibyllines éveillèrent l'attention de Rukia. Que savait-il qu'elle ignorait ?

_ Et puis, poursuivit Hisagi, pour l'instant, Ukitake sort assez peu de ses souterrains.

Rukia manqua de s'étrangler à ces mots.

_ Quoi ?! S'exclama t-elle, sortant subitement de ses gonds, à la plus grande surprise d'Hisagi qui ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Le Capitaine Ukitake vit dans des souterrains ?! Comme un ver ?! Avec sa santé instable ?! C'est impossible ! Non non non, ce monde veut me tuer ma vision des Shinigami, ce n'est plus possible ! C'est un cauchemar et je vais bien finir par me réveiller !

Un sourire fendit les lèvres du brun face à elle, donnant à ses traits un aspect moins sévère. Il sembla même amusé par cette réaction spontanée. La retenue de Rukia commençait à se fissurer sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

Finalement, Hisagi reprit son sérieux, mais sans dureté, arborant plutôt une expression curieuse. Il s'accroupit devant Rukia, pour se mettre à sa hauteur, cette dernière profitant toujours de sa pause, quoique celle-ci fusse gâchée par ces soudaines révélations.

_ Tu sembles connaître beaucoup de Shinigami, dit-il.

Rukia approuva d'un simple hochement de tête.

_ Tu as dit « Capitaine » en parlant d'Ukitake. Il y a beaucoup de grades comme ça, dans ton monde ?

La jeune femme se maudit pour avoir parlé sans réfléchir. Après une vague hésitation, elle s'autorisa à lui parler un peu de sa Soul Society.

_ Oui. Vous êtes même Lieutenant. C'est pour cette raison que je vous appelle toujours _Fukutaicho_ et que vous me rembarrez sèchement.

Après les derniers mots assenés amèrement, elle s'interrompit brièvement pour observer la réaction de son interlocuteur. Il eut seulement un rapide mouvement de recul, mais il se reprit. De toute façon, il le savait déjà puisque, lors de leur première rencontre, elle l'avait appelé ainsi, ce qui n'avait pas manqué de le faire réagir. Le Hisagi Shuuhei de ce monde semblait avoir une sacro-sainte horreur des grades.

Rukia, qui avait la fâcheuse manie de tout expliquer avec des dessins, se saisit d'une branche pour tracer des formes sur le sol, sous l'œil attentif d'Hisagi, qui ne semblait plus s'étonner de rien :

_ Les Shinigami sont, chez moi, réparti dans treize divisions, chacune étant régie par un capitaine. Il est en charge de toute une unité. Moi-même je fais partie de la treizième division. Celle du Capitaine Ukitake.

Un excès de fierté vint illuminer ces derniers propos. Néanmoins, Hisagi parut perplexe vis-à-vis des divisions, comme si on venait de lui réciter un cours de physique quantique.

C'était sûrement bien trop éloigné des lois de son monde. L'ordre d'un côté, le chaos de l'autre.

_ Les Shinigami les plus forts de ce pays sont des capitaines dans ton monde, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui, ils veillent au maintien de l'ordre. C'est pour ça, je suis surprise qu'ils aient versé dans la violence.

Hisagi eut un rire jaune :

_ Ce sont les pires ici.

Rukia ne releva pas, trop peinée pour dire quoi que ce soit. Hisagi ne paraissait pas se rendre compte du désarroi que ressentait la petite brune en songeant que l'ordre et la discipline étaient ici inexistants et que tous ceux en lesquels elle avait cru se conduisaient de la façon la plus détestable qui soit.

Par instinct, la Shinigami décida de ne pas trop en révéler à Hisagi, notamment sur la neuvième division. Elle ne souhaitait pas lui avouer qu'il était le Lieutenant de Tousen, surtout pas sans savoir comment se comportait le Capitaine de ce monde.

La question qui suivit la prit cependant au dépourvu :

_ Est-ce que tu connais bien mon… mon autre moi ?

Elle hésita.

_ Oh. Pas vraiment.

Un léger blanc fit suite à ces paroles. Rukia ne savait pas bien quoi dire d'autre. Lui expliquer qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de côtoyer les autres divisions reviendrait à ramener au centre de la conversation le sujet des grades et des appartenances à telle ou telle faction. Elle préférait donc en dire le moins possible. Mieux encore, elle changea de sujet :

_ Et vous ? Vous arpentez les routes tout seul depuis longtemps ? Vous l'avez toujours été ?

Vu la tête qu'arborait le brun, parler de lui ne l'enthousiasmait pas vraiment. Pourtant, il répondit sans rechigner, tout en veillant encore une fois à rester évasif :

_ Je ne l'ai pas toujours été. Seulement depuis un certain temps. J'ai voulu tourner une page, pour ainsi dire.

Sans qu'elle ne sache expliquer pourquoi, la révélation attrista Rukia.

_ Kyôraku-san a dit que vous fuyiez quelque chose.

De façon surprenante, Hisagi lui sourit tristement, avant de se relever. Bien qu'il ne soit pas le Lieutenant de son monde, Rukia continuait à témoigner à son égard de la déférence. Elle ne savait pas ce qui était le plus stupide dans l'histoire.

_ Il avait raison. Mais, crois-moi, moins tu en sais sur moi, mieux ce sera pour toi.

_ Ça ressemble à une menace, bougonna la Shinigami, nullement impressionnée par pur esprit de contradiction.

_ Prends-le ainsi, si cela peut te dissuader de poser les mauvaises questions.

_« Les mauvaises questions… Parce qu'il y en a des bonnes, ici ? » _

Elle préféra garder ses pensées pour elle.

Hisagi s'éloigna, amusé et exaspéré à la fois par la réaction de la jeune femme qui perdait tous ses moyens dès lors que disparaissait le cadre rassurant de son monde et de ses conventions. Cette dernière observa consciencieusement –un peu trop pour être honnête- les brins d'herbe sous ses yeux, de plus en plus perdue entre sa Soul Society et celle-ci. La frontière lui semblait parfois aussi mince que large.

oOo

Hisagi ne revint que plus tard, après avoir effectué une rapide inspection des alentours. A la plus grande satisfaction de Rukia, qui appréciait ce moment de calme, personne ne semblait vouloir leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Cela ne tarderait peut-être pas, mais pour l'heure, ils étaient tranquilles.

La Shinigami avait même réussi à méditer une petite heure, après le départ d'Hisagi, un exploit pour elle qui restait constamment sur ses gardes. Sa peur de tomber dans un nouveau traquenard s'était évanouie le temps de laisser un peu vagabonder son esprit. Ses pensées lui apparurent moins nébuleuses.

Hisagi dut remarquer cette énergie nouvelle car il vint se planter devant elle. Rukia constata, éberluée, qu'il avait dégainé son zanpakuto et pointait la lame vers elle comme pour la mettre au défi.

_« Ne me dites pas que je me suis encore faite avoir… »_, pensa t-elle, scandalisée.

Hisagi s'empressa de lever tout doute :

_ Ne fais pas cette tête. Tu ne me fais toujours pas suffisamment confiance à ce que je vois. Je veux juste que l'on s'entraîne.

_ Un entraînement ? Maintenant ? S'étonna la petite brune, interloquée.

Hisagi se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

_ Quel meilleur moment que celui-ci ? Le monde dans lequel tu vis semble régi par la discipline, alors qu'ici, c'est l'instinct qui prime. Je pense que c'est une bonne opportunité de mesurer ton niveau. Et aussi d'apprendre.

La dernière remarque piqua Rukia au vif. Une rougeur de colère s'étala sur ses joues, alors qu'elle se levait, indignée.

_ Vous sous-entendez que j'ai plus à apprendre de vous que l'inverse ?

_ Tu as bien dit que j'étais Lieutenant dans ton monde, non ?

Rukia fut mouchée. Elle ne trouva rien à répliquer et se contenta de soupirer, maudissant le sourire un peu trop satisfait d'Hisagi.

Pour seule réponse, la Shinigami dégaina Sode no Shirayuki, le regard luisant de détermination. Elle se plaça face à son interlocuteur, remarquant au passage que le terrain sur lequel ils se trouvaient était parfait pour un entraînement. Il y avait là assez d'espace pour enchaîner les coups sans être gêné dans les déplacements.

En l'espace de quelques secondes, Rukia se vida la tête, ne laissant plus parler que ses sens de guerrière. Elle se devait de faire honneur à l'enseignement qu'elle avait retiré de sa division. Sûre d'elle, la Shinigami passa à l'attaque.

Hisagi ne cilla pas. Il demeura immobile jusqu'au dernier instant où le sabre s'abattait sur lui. Il ignora le sifflement strident de Sode no Shirayuki, semblable à un violent blizzard. Puis, de la façon la plus imperceptible qui soit, il disparût du champ de vision de Rukia en un shunpo, se matérialisant sans effort derrière la jeune femme. Cette dernière se retourna juste à temps pour le voir lever son zanpakuto, à une telle allure que ses yeux papillotèrent un instant. La Shinigami leva Sode no Shirayuki à hauteur de son visage pour se protéger, aussi s'en fallut-il de peu pour que la lame d'Hisagi ne l'atteigne de plein fouet. Au lieu de cela, les armes crissèrent dans un grincement métallique.

La force du Shinigami percuta Rukia, déstabilisée par le fossé entre leurs niveaux. Elle ne s'était jamais réellement confrontée à un Lieutenant, mais elle était loin de s'imaginer qu'ils possédaient une telle puissance. Hisagi n'avait pas seulement de la force dans les bras, à l'instar de Renji qui possédait également une puissante frappe non, il bénéficiait également de la vitesse. Il enchaînait les coups avec un calme extraordinaire. Rukia dut se ressaisir pour ne pas subir un peu plus encore les attaques.

_« Il va falloir ruser pour l'avoir »_, songea t-elle, consciente que leur différence flagrante de force ne lui assurerait que la défaite.

La jeune femme savait d'expérience que celui capable d'économiser son énergie et de l'user à bon escient pouvait se montrer plus redoutable qu'un adversaire qui dominait par sa puissance. Ainsi, la brune usa d'un shunpo à son tour pour se dégager, au moment où Hisagi s'apprêtait à asséner un nouveau coup. Elle sentit la lame crier sa fureur dans le vent et celle-ci la frôla de si près qu'elle s'imagina sans peine son contact glacé sur sa peau.

Rukia se retourna pour garder son adversaire dans son champ de vision, puis elle utilisa ce qu'elle maîtrisait bien : le kido.

_ _Hadō no yon : Bya…_

Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de finir sa formule que la silhouette d'Hisagi se découpa juste devant elle, sans que la jeune femme ne l'ait vu venir. Son sabre décrivit une courbe meurtrière, atteignant le sommet dans l'art de porter les coups. Il traça dans l'air une ligne parfaite, destinée à ne jamais s'arrêter avant d'avoir atteint sa cible. Hébétée, Rukia vit s'envoler Sode no Shirayuki de sa main sans qu'elle n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste. Le zanpakuto de glace retomba lourdement sur le sol dans un tintement de métal.

La lame d'Hisagi se pointa instantanément sur Rukia, la tenant ainsi en respect. Elle finit par lever les bras de mauvaise grâce.

_ Tu réfléchis trop, laissa t-il tomber avec la sévérité et le brin d'orgueil qui caractérisent les professeurs exigeants.

Il semblait satisfait de son petit effet et Rukia se rembrunit aussitôt.

« _En même temps, la différence de niveau entre nous est trop évidente. Il est peut-être même encore plus fort que celui de ma Soul Society _».

Rukia repoussa sèchement la lame. Hisagi ne s'en offusqua pas, sans doute parce qu'il se savait bien plus fort, sans que cela ne soit une source de fierté pour lui. Au contraire, il paraissait blasé.

Il alla ramasser l'arme de son adversaire pour la lui tendre.

_ Faisons un autre essai, proposa t-il. Tu es douée, je le reconnais, mais tu utilises trop ta tête là où ton corps devrait réagir.

Rukia fronça les sourcils, tout en se saisissant de son zanpakuto.

_ J'ai appris à me battre ainsi, objecta t-elle. Je suis convaincue qu'un bon guerrier doit savoir prendre du recul. Foncer tête baissée, c'est se jeter dans les bras de la mort.

Hisagi la jaugea un moment de ses yeux gris

_ Tu n'as pas tort. Mais ici, beaucoup de Shinigami sont guidé par leur instinct. Un instinct qui est nettement plus développé que le tiens. Rappelle-toi de ceci : on ne vit pas dans ce monde. On survit. C'est ça que tu dois apprendre. Reprenons.

Et ils reprirent. Rukia tint tête au Shinigami pendant des moments assez courts. Elle finissait toujours par perdre face à l'aisance naturelle de son opposant. C'était comme si son corps lui-même était modelé pour le combat.

Rukia se fit la remarque, effrayée malgré elle, qu'il ressemblait à une machine à tuer.

_« Je ne suis pas certaine de vouloir devenir ainsi _».

Ses mouvements se faisaient rapides et déliés, chaque geste précédant un autre dans une précision mortelle. Les pas du Shinigami mordaient la terre avec une férocité guerrière. On pouvait croire qu'il bougeait de façon totalement aléatoire, mais des yeux exercés à la rudesse des combats remarqueraient sans peine que le brun aux cicatrices savait exactement ce qu'il faisait et où il allait.

Finalement, après s'être affrontés un moment, Hisagi sembla remarquer le malaise de Rukia il proposa alors de faire une pause, ce que la Shinigami accueillit avec soulagement. La frustration de ne pas emporter la victoire aveuglait sa conscience.

Elle alla au bord du point d'eau pour se rafraîchir. C'est alors que la jeune femme croisa son reflet dans l'eau. Elle sursauta légèrement, se rendant compte que depuis la dernière fois où elle avait vu son visage, une éternité semblait s'être écoulée. Elle fut frappée par la pâleur de ses traits, par sa coiffure habilement décoiffée, mais c'est surtout son regard qui attira son attention. Elle se reconnut à peine dans cette expression indéfinissable où transparaissaient aisément le doute et la peur.

La brune vit alors apparaître dans la surface de l'eau le visage d'Hisagi, dont les deux yeux gris se faisaient toujours aussi incisifs. Elle se tourna à demi, alors qu'il s'asseyait nonchalamment à côté d'elle.

_ Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, lui dit-il d'une manière un peu gauche.

Rukia eut un rire jaune.

_ Vraiment ?

Comme elle craignait que ce simple mot ne sonne un peu trop durement, la Shinigami posa une nouvelle question, sur un ton plus adouci :

_ Vous dites que certains se reposent uniquement sur leur instinct. Vous avez des noms à me donner ?

_ Il y en a un qu'il vaut mieux éviter. Il sillonne lui aussi les routes et crois-moi que peu nombreux sont ceux qui voudraient le croiser sur leur chemin.

Sans qu'elle n'ait réfléchi, un nom s'imposa aussitôt à l'esprit de Rukia et elle se surprit elle-même à laisser tomber sur un ton convaincu :

_ Zaraki Kenpachi.

Hisagi redirigea son attention sur elle, un peu étonné. Il la jaugea un moment avant d'hocher la tête, le regard toujours braqué sur elle.

_ Oui, Kenpachi. On ne peut jamais prédire où il se trouve, alors j'espère qu'il ne nous tombera pas dessus. A moins que tu n'aies une nouvelle brillante idée pour nous permettre de nous en tirer.

Zaraki Kenpachi, un Shinigami que la jeune Kuchiki connaissait très peu. Sa réputation de fou furieux avide de combats n'était plus à faire, mais c'est tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire sur l'animal en question.

_ Je pense vous décevoir sur ce point, lança Rukia.

Hisagi lui répondit par un bref sourire.

Il finit cependant par retrouver son attitude lasse et sombre qui ne semblait jamais vouloir le quitter trop longtemps. Rukia se demanda quelles épreuves avait traversé le Shinigami pour lui laisser une telle empreinte sur le visage.

Son regard se coula de nouveau vers son sabre. Une vive curiosité la saisit, exactement la même qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'ils s'étaient échappé du fortin de Kyôraku. Elle se permit donc de poser la question qui la démangeait : quel était le nom de l'arme destinée à Hisagi ?

Celui-ci releva la tête vers elle, avant de jeter un œil au sabre à sa ceinture.

_ Kazeshini, répondit-il simplement comme si le nom même le dégoûtait.

« _Il n'aime vraiment pas son zanpakuto_ », songea la petite brune, surprise car c'était la première fois qu'elle rencontrait ce cas de figure. Dans sa tête, elle se répéta le nom de l'arme en boucle.

_ Tu sais quoi ? Dit-il au bout d'un moment.

Rukia haussa un sourcil.

_ Du moment que tu ne te seras pas détachée de ton monde, tu ne seras pas en mesure de survivre dans celui-ci. Tant que tu t'accroches à ta vie là-bas, tu perds tes chances de la préserver ici.

Elle sentait qu'il avait raison, mais ce qu'il lui demandait était bien trop difficile.

_ Je ne peux pas, répliqua t-elle. Le souvenir de ma Soul Society, c'est ma seule force ici. Je ne peux pas oublier qui je suis et d'où je viens.

Mais Hisagi n'en avait visiblement pas fini. Ses mots franchissaient le seuil de ses lèvres un par un, chaque parole énoncée sur un ton un peu plus dur encore au point que Rukia n'en fut qu'un peu plus oppressée. L'idée qu'il cherchait à la briser lui traversa l'esprit, créant un sentiment de malaise qu'il serait difficile de dissiper par la suite.

_ La réalité finira par tuer une à une tes illusions jusqu'à te tuer toi.

Surprise, Rukia se redressa.

_ Pourquoi ce en quoi je crois, le monde d'où je viens serait une illusion ?! Explosa la jeune femme. Peut-être est-ce cet endroit l'illusion ! Peut-être que vous-même, vous êtes une illusion !

Elle avait pointé son index vers Hisagi, sans savoir encore si elle allait regretter ses paroles ou non. A sa grande surprise, il ne se mit pas en colère, mais quelque chose de furtif et d'indéfinissable passa sur ses traits.

_ Je peux te prouver le contraire.

Un nouveau combat s'engagea entre les deux Shinigami. Rukia souhaitait ardemment prouver qu'elle pouvait vaincre même en s'accrochant à son monde. Quant à Hisagi, il cherchait tout simplement à la faire abdiquer. La puissance de ce dernier dépassait de loin Rukia, mais celle-ci tint bon. Ils échangèrent plusieurs coups, d'adroites passes d'armes et des enchaînements rapides dont seuls les Dieux de la mort étaient capable. A les voir ainsi, on aurait pu croire qu'ils s'engageaient dans une danse mortelle.

Comme aucun d'eux ne voulait céder, ils continuèrent à se battre jusqu'à ce que les nuages noirâtres à l'horizon ne passent au-dessus d'eux, déversant sur leur refuge naturel une pluie battante. A travers ce rideau liquide, ils se jaugeaient, ils cherchaient à s'atteindre mutuellement. Chaque coup assené faisait gicler l'eau du ciel en une myriade de gouttes.

Néanmoins, saisissant l'opportunité que lui offrait un instant fatidique, Rukia parvint à percer les défenses jusque là inébranlables du Shinigami, son sabre fusant vers lui. La lame traça une ligne horizontale sous la pluie, jusqu'à Hisagi. Toutefois, elle se vit vainqueur un peu trop vite. Son adversaire esquiva au dernier moment, recevant tout de même un coup sur l'épaule. Le retour du bâton fut terrible.

Ils ne cessèrent le combat que lorsque Rukia fut certaine de pouvoir postuler comme dictionnaire des hématomes. Quant à Hisagi, s'il paraissait essoufflé, il n'en demeurait pas moins debout, le regard rivé à son zanpakuto. A travers les gouttes de pluie qui tombaient sur le visage crispé du Shinigami, Rukia vit se dessiner sur ses traits du mépris et aussi de la peur.

_« Pourquoi déteste t-il autant son zanpakuto ? » _

_ Vous ne me comprenez pas, lui dit-elle au bout d'un moment. Imaginez-vous si vous arriviez dans un monde où tout le monde a oublié qui vous êtes.

_ J'en rêve.

Il avait répondu du tac au tac, sans réfléchir, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Cela fit surgir un nouveau flot de questions dans l'esprit de Rukia et elle préféra ne rien répondre.

Finalement, Hisagi se détacha de sa contemplation, rangeant sèchement l'arme dans son fourreau. Ce simple geste signala leur départ imminent. Il leur fallait comprendre le tracé sur la carte de Renji, celui qui démarquait la vallée du territoire contrôlé par Kurotsuchi. D'ailleurs, Rukia ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer le travail qu'il avait fallu à Renji pour dessiner cette précieuse source d'information. Combien de mois, combien d'années de recherches pour parvenir à un tel résultat ?

Durant le trajet, Rukia observait le dos d'Hisagi d'un œil suspicieux et à la fois interrogateur. Il était comme l'eau qui tombait du ciel : insaisissable. Leurs idéologies respectives s'entrechoquaient aussi bien que leurs armes durant l'entraînement.

Ils finirent par s'arrêter car la fameuse ligne tracée par Renji dévoilait enfin son identité. Et les deux Shinigami en restèrent muets. L'expression résolue et passablement détendue qu'ils pouvaient arborer auparavant se figea, pour laisser peu à peu place à un profond dépit.

_ Ce… ce n'est pas un cours d'eau, ni la marque d'une frontière, bredouilla Rukia, presque découragée.

Hisagi ramassa un caillou et le jeta vers l'avant. Un long silence s'écoula avant que retentisse un bruit de chute.

_ Non, murmura le Shinigami d'une voix grave. C'est un gouffre.

Leurs regards se posèrent le trou béant qui les séparaient de l'autre côté et s'entendait sur des kilomètres. Encore un nouvel obstacle. Et rien de moins que l'abîme lui-même.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Très honnêtement, je ne sais pas du tout quand viendra le prochain chapitre. Il est pratiquement fini, mais encore une fois je préfère ne pas promettre de date en sachant que je ne la tiendrais peut-être pas. En attendant, je vous dis à bientôt et portez vous bien ! <strong>_


	10. Le Gouffre

_**Crédits**__** : l'univers de Bleach et ses personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo. **_

_**Bonjour, braves gens !**_

_**Bon, je vous avouerais que j'ai failli ne pas poster ce week-end, MAIS j'ai trouvé le temps de tout boucler ! Alléluia, mes amis ! (quoi, j'en fais trop ?). A**__**u programme : un nouveau personnage qui fait son apparition et… des problèmes par milliers. Je vous laisse découvrir ça. Remarquez quand même le titre très original du chapitre, qui vous laissera sans voix, j'imagine. Oui je l'avoue, j'avais pas d'idées... **_

_**Je remercie **__**Pauline**__** pour sa review. Ton commentaire m'a bien motivé, comme d'habitude. Tu as raison, c'est un grand pas qu'ils ont fait, les deux, surtout avec leurs idéologies opposées. Et Rukia qui ne fait pas de dessins, c'est comme euh… une tartine sans pain (oui c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé…). Maintenant que j'y pense, j'ai honte d'avoir mis Ukitake dans des souterrains. Le pauvre… Il ne mérite pas ça. Mais c'est trop tard maintenant xD. **_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 9 : Le gouffre<strong>

Ils finirent par s'approcher de l'abîme qui s'étendait sous leurs pieds, telle une gueule béante prête à les avaler au moindre faux pas. Il fallait bien avouer qu'ils s'étaient attendus à peu près à tout sauf à trouver un gouffre. A cette distance, il leur était impossible de sauter pour rejoindre l'autre côté. Quant à s'élever dans les airs, ils ne le pouvaient tout simplement pas, et cela en raison de la configuration particulière de ce monde. Les lois de la gravité pour les Shinigami ne semblaient pas être les mêmes dans cette dimension que dans celle de Rukia. Ici, il régnait une certaine lourdeur, écrasante, suffocante. Cela compliquait considérablement les choses et retardait sans cesse leurs déplacements. A la Soul Society, quelques shunpo faisaient l'affaire, mais ici, les êtres spirituels ressemblaient davantage à des humains, obligés de composer avec les caprices de la nature. Rukia avait déjà posé la question à Hisagi, histoire de comprendre ce qu'elle considérait auparavant comme une réalité immuable. Le Shinigami avait haussé les épaules, avant de répondre :

_ Ce genre de choses m'échappe totalement. Cela n'a pas toujours été ainsi. Une connaissance m'a dit un jour qu'il s'agissait certainement d'une punition pour ce que nous sommes devenus.

Il n'en dit pas plus, ce qui devenait une fâcheuse habitude. Rukia n'avait même plus le courage de lui tirer les vers du nez. Elle prenait donc les informations qu'il voulait bien lui donner, sans chercher à en savoir davantage. De toute façon, plus il lui expliquait la logique de ce monde, moins elle éprouvait l'envie d'y rester. L'idée de rencontrer Kurotsuchi la glaçait assez comme ça.

Alors, ils demeurèrent en silence, comme de coutume. Leur attention demeurait accaparée par le gouffre qui avait presque avalé la détermination de Rukia. La jeune femme avait beau scruter l'autre côté, il lui semblait si éloigné qu'elle fut saisie d'un vertige. En tendant le bras, elle avait l'impression de pouvoir le toucher, mais lorsque ses yeux se posaient sur la gueule ouverte et noire à ses pieds, la réalité de la distance pesait sur ses épaules de tout son poids.

_ Que fait-on ? Demanda t-elle, alors qu'ils observaient tous deux le vide.

Elle s'en voulut de lui poser la question, se sentant comme un enfant qui attend d'être guidé. Néanmoins, les mots étaient sortis tout seul.

Hisagi longeait le rebord, puis il finit par revenir vers Rukia.

_ Je ne vois aucun chemin pour passer de l'autre côté. Et j'ignore jusqu'où s'étend la faille. Il va peut-être falloir repasser par la forêt.

Le sang de Rukia se figea aussitôt dans ses veines.

_ Impossible ! Ce serait donner une nouvelle chance à Kyôraku-san de nous capturer ! Il ne se laissera pas berner deux fois, coup sur coup !

Rukia espéra qu'Hisagi abandonne cette idée. Elle le vit réfléchir pendant un temps, persuadée qu'il préparait une argumentation bêton pour lui prouver par A + B que la forêt représentait leur meilleure chance. Néanmoins, elle était loin de la vérité, ce dont elle se rendit compte dès qu'Hisagi ouvrit la bouche.

_ Je sais ce qui te fait peur, déclara t-il comme s'il venait d'être touché par l'illumination.

Rukia haussa les sourcils, ne voyant pas bien le rapport. Elle était cependant convaincue d'une chose : elle allait détester cette conversation. Malheureusement, Hisagi semblait bien lancé sur le sujet:

_ Tu veux éviter à tout prix la capture pour une raison bien spécifique.

Toujours perplexe, Rukia haussa les épaules, une attitude jusqu'ici très « hisagiesque ». Elle ne dit rien, obligeant son interlocuteur à préciser sa pensée. Une pensée qui fusa telle une flèche habilement tirée :

_ Tu redoutes ce qu'il se passera après. Tu redoutes de te retrouver face à Kuchiki Byakuya.

Rukia ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais elle ne trouva rien à dire. Elle aurait pu nier après tout, elle savait mentir. Toutefois, elle ne le fit pas. Elle se contenta de pousser un long soupir.

_ Il y a des vérités qui ne sont pas faites pour être prononcées à haute voix, vous savez ? Lança t-elle avec lassitude.

Hisagi croisa les bras.

_ Très bien. Et comment comptes-tu traverser le vide ?

Rukia soupira. Il devait bien y avoir un moyen de passer de l'autre côté. Sans retourner dans la forêt. Alors qu'elle se creusait la tête, sous l'œil acerbe d'Hisagi, la jeune femme se tourna soudainement, les sourcils froncés, les sens aux aguets.

_ Vous avez entendu ?

Elle aurait juré avoir perçu une voix.

Hisagi afficha une mine dubitative, puis il tendit l'oreille à son tour. Ses épaules se raidirent subitement, comme si lui aussi avait entendu quelque chose. Il dégaina son zanpakuto, imité par Rukia. Seulement, ils avaient beau scruter la vallée, aucune ombre ne se profilait à l'horizon.

La petite brune se fit la réflexion que quel que soit le lieu dans lequel ils se rendraient, jamais on ne les laisserait tranquille. On aurait dit que quelqu'un, quelque part, s'acharnait à les empêcher d'atteindre Kurotsuchi. Ce n'est pas qu'elle débordait d'enthousiasme à l'idée de le rencontrer, mais bon…

Dos au vide, Rukia observait la vallée avec suspicion, tandis qu'Hisagi longeait de nouveau le rebord.

_ Hé oh !

Les deux Shinigami se retournèrent vers le gouffre. La voix provenait du vide, juste sous leurs pieds. Ils s'approchèrent, sabre toujours en main –au cas où- et ils penchèrent la tête en prenant garde à ne pas tomber. C'est alors qu'ils découvrirent une forme, en contrebas, suspendue à la paroi. La personne semblait en assez mauvaise posture.

_ Hé ! Je suis là ! Cria t-il de nouveau.

Rukia se tourna vers son acolyte.

_ S'il tombe, il va se fracasser la tête en bas.

_ C'est à peu près ça, oui, commenta stoïquement le Shinigami aux yeux d'acier.

_ Que fait-on ?

La voix s'éleva à nouveau depuis le gouffre :

_ Un petit coup de main pour m'aider à remonter ne serait pas de refus ! Je vais lâcher !

Ce fut au tour d'Hisagi de faire face à Rukia, son visage aux traits durs trahissant une profonde perplexité.

_ Inutile de perdre du temps.

Simple, clair, précis. L'art de la concision, signé Hisagi. Rukia fut néanmoins choquée par cette réplique, assénée avec une telle détermination. Elle chercha un instant sur les traits du Shinigami des traces d'humour, mais elle fut forcée de se rendre à l'évidence : il ne plaisantait pas.

_ Vous êtes sérieux ? On ne peut pas le laisser comme ça, tout de même ! Il faut l'aider !

Une nouvelle altercation risquait d'avoir lieu entre leurs deux idéologies, vu l'expression agacée qu'arborait maintenant son interlocuteur.

_ Si vous me permettez, je suis du même avis que la demoiselle, retentit la voix en contrebas.

Hisagi jeta un regard noir au vide, même s'il ne voyait pas l'homme en suspens. Il reporta son attention sur Rukia :

_ A quoi ça sert de me demander mon avis si tu as déjà la réponse ? Demanda t-il.

_ Je pensais que vous iriez dans mon sens ! Reconnut la jeune femme de façon très honnête.

Hisagi lâcha un soupir consterné.

_ Je croyais que tu étais résolue à atteindre Kurotsuchi le plus vite possible !

Rukia hésita.

_ D'accord, mais… Vous étiez furieux que je sois partie dans la forêt, vous n'allez pas maintenant me reprocher de vouloir faire l'inverse !

_ Oui sauf qu'avant, c'était_ moi_ le concerné ! Objecta Hisagi.

_ Cela ne change rien !

_ Au contraire, ça change tout !

La mauvaise foi du Shinigami la frappa de plein fouet.

_ Dites, lança à nouveau la voix avec une extrême lassitude, je ne veux pas donner l'impression de vous interrompre dans ce _passionnant_ débat, mais je commence à fatiguer, moi.

Hisagi désigna le vide d'un geste vague de la main.

_ Pour quelqu'un suspendu dans le vide, je le trouve un peu trop détendu, dit-il.

Rukia ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant.

_ Et vous, pas assez compatissant.

_ Pas assez quoi ? Rétorqua le brun avec sarcasme.

Après un bras de fer verbal tendu, il accepta quand même de descendre pour aller prêter main forte à l'homme prisonnier du gouffre. Vu sa tête, il ne le faisait pas de bon cœur, mais qu'il s'y attèle soulagea tout de même Rukia.

Le Hisagi Shuuhei de la Soul Society de Rukia n'aurait jamais abandonné un Shinigami. Pour la jeune femme, cela prouvait bien que ce monde était définitivement corrompu. Elle se sentait fortement irritée par cette attitude. C'était comme si… elle était déçue. Pourquoi ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée, mais le fait résidait là : Hisagi venait de la décevoir. Et cela l'irritait.

Rukia ne chercha pas à en savoir davantage et elle s'approcha du bord pour observer la descente d'Hisagi. Agrippé à la roche, il se fraya un chemin vertical vers l'endroit où se trouvait suspendu le malheureux. Il y avait un tout petit rebord sur lequel ce dernier avait posé ses pieds, mais il demeurait en équilibre précaire.

_« La roche semble instable »_, commenta mentalement la jeune femme. Elle se surprit à craindre pour Hisagi. S'il tombait, elle se sentirait responsable de sa chute.

Elle s'efforça de ne pas y penser, suivant du regard la silhouette du Shinigami brun qui parvint à atteindre l'autre.

Un léger silence alourdit l'atmosphère, jusqu'à ce que la voix d'Hisagi ne parvienne à Rukia :

_ Maintenant que je l'ai vu, je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir le remonter ! Lança t-il.

Rukia haussa un sourcil, perplexe. Elle s'était attendue à peu près à tout sauf à ça.

_ En même temps, commenta l'autre, vous n'aviez déjà pas envie avant de me voir.

_ Dis toi que ça ne fait que confirmer mon impression, alors, contra le brun avec humeur.

La curiosité de Rukia fut attisée par cet étrange échange. Mais elle eut beau pencher la tête, elle ne vit pas grand-chose qui puisse l'éclairer sur la situation en bas.

_ Je vais vous aider à remonter ! Cria t-elle aux deux hommes, soucieuse de faire avancer les choses.

Elle vit Hisagi tendre la main au type qui s'en saisit aussitôt. Les veines ressortirent alors sur le bras du Shinigami aux cicatrices, celui qui agrippait la paroi. Il parvint à tracter l'autre vers lui, lui demandant d'attraper l'une des prises naturelles offertes par la roche. Le malheureux s'exécuta, aidé encore une fois par Hisagi.

Rukia se pencha lorsqu'elle vit deux têtes arriver près du rebord. Elle empoigna le type qui leur avait demandé de l'aide, ce dernier poussé vers le haut par Hisagi, qui le suivait juste en dessous. Elle put l'aider à remonter, mais lorsqu'elle croisa son regard bleuté et plein de malice, elle faillit le lâcher. Un hoquet de stupeur manqua de s'échapper de ses lèvres devant ce visage facétieux, qui, malgré l'effort, se fendit d'un sourire en la voyant.

_ Tout va bien là-haut ? Lança Hisagi.

La jeune femme se reprit, dissimulant son trouble du mieux qu'elle le put. Une fois le premier Shinigami sauvé, elle tendit la main vers Hisagi pour le remonter lui aussi.

Alors, Rukia se tourna vers l'autre Shinigami. Ce dernier venait de passer sa main dans ses courts cheveux argentés et il arborait une expression gênée. Toutefois, son visage triangulaire transpirait l'espièglerie, ses yeux se plissant en une expression chafouine.

La jeune femme observa un moment cette face de renard, avant de se rendre compte qu'Hisagi lui jetait un œil suspicieux, comme s'il avait perçu son malaise. Elle n'y pouvait rien. Même dans son monde, elle avait toujours eu du mal à conserver sa neutralité devant ce visage là.

_« Ichimaru Gin »_.

_ Merci de m'avoir aidé, déclara ce dernier, la tête presque rentrée dans les épaules.

Il afficha un sourire ambigu qui lui donna automatiquement un air coupable. Coupable de quoi ? Cela, on n'en savait rien.

Rukia décida alors de s'intéresser à la façon dont le Capitaine de la troisième division s'était retrouvé dans le gouffre. Elle lui posa ouvertement la question, veillant à ne pas se montrer trop soupçonneuse, quoi que le personnage en question ne la rassure pas vraiment.

_ J'ai glissé, déclara t-il simplement, sans cesser de sourire.

Hisagi et Rukia échangèrent un regard perplexe.

_ Et que faisiez-vous là ? S'enquit la jeune femme.

Malgré ses airs de chat repu, il l'avait toujours fait davantage penser à un serpent venimeux. Lorsqu'elle accompagnait Byakuya et qu'ils croisaient la route d'Ichimaru, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise.

Ichimaru prit un air indigné.

_ Je pourrais vous retourner la question.

Contre mauvaise fortune, bon cœur, Rukia décida de lui répondre, sentant bien qu'il ne lâcherait pas d'informations aussi facilement.

_ Nous cherchions un moyen de traverser le gouffre, expliqua t-elle.

Les yeux d'Ichimaru se plissèrent davantage et il poussa un sifflement admiratif.

_ Vraiment ? Êtes-vous sûrs de vouloir vous rendre de l'autre côté ? C'est un allé simple, vous savez.

Hisagi, les bras croisés, manifesta un vif agacement qui se traduisit dans son regard acerbe.

_ Ce n'est pas d'un avis que nous avons besoin, lança t-il avec irritation. Est-ce que c'est possible de traverser le gouffre, oui ou non ?

Le sourire d'Ichimaru disparut subitement, son visage arborant les marques de la surprise.

_ Vous me demandez ça à moi qui suis tombé dedans ? Vous devez vraiment vouloir traverser. Ou être fou.

_ Nous ne sommes pas fous, rétorqua Rukia avec un soupir.

_ Oui, répondit l'hurluberlu en face d'elle, c'est le propre du fou d'affirmer qu'il ne l'est pas.

Il se mit à rire en secouant la tête, des mèches couleur argent s'égarant devant ses yeux malicieux.

_ Cependant…

Il s'arrêta, ménageant son petit effet. Lorsqu'il fut certain qu'il avait obtenu l'attention des deux Shinigami, il poursuivit en prenant tout son temps pour détacher chaque syllabe :

_ Il y a bien un chemin. Je peux même vous y conduire, même si ce n'est pas trop dans mes habitudes. Après tout, vous m'avez bien aidé.

Un long silence balaya les lieux. Sous leurs pieds, le gouffre apparaissait dans toute son immobilité et c'est naturellement vers lui que convergèrent tous les regards. Difficile à ce niveau d'apercevoir un quelconque chemin, mais Rukia ne désespérait pas pour autant. Il devait forcément y avoir un moyen de traverser. La jeune femme était prête à tout tenter pour éviter un nouveau passage dans la forêt. Et comme Hisagi l'avait habilement souligné, elle souhaitait par dessus-tout échapper à une confrontation avec Byakuya, ce qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver si Kyôraku la livrait à ce dernier.

Alors, sans se concerter avec Hisagi, elle se tourna vers Ichimaru qui ne cessait de sourire, son visage presque coupé en deux par la ligne de ses lèvres.

_ Entendu, déclara t-elle. Montrez-nous ce chemin.

Ichimaru entrouvrit ses yeux, dévoilant ce bleu si vif qui animait son regard. Néanmoins, malgré leur couleur limpide, les prunelles du Capitaine évoquaient davantage une eau trouble et insondable.

Il n'ajouta rien d'autre, se contentant de prendre la tête de la marche, après leur avoir fait signe de les suivre. Rukia emboîta le pas d'Ichimaru, longeant le bord du gouffre.

Soudain, elle sentit une pression sur son bras, découvrant la main d'Hisagi dont les doigts s'étaient refermés sur elle avec force. Cette simple image lui évoqua la serre d'un rapace. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, remarquant alors sur son visage les marques évidentes de la désapprobation.

_ Ne devrions-nous pas en discuter avant d'accepter si vite ? Demanda t-il alors qu'il la retenait.

La remarque froissa Rukia.

_ N'est-ce pas vous qui me demandiez si j'avais vraiment besoin d'une raison pour accepter votre aide ?

Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, Hisagi parut à court de mots. Il détourna le regard, avant de réunir toutes ses capacités de persuasion. Rukia le sentit mais elle était résolue à ne pas flancher. Elle leva la main devant lui, coupant court à toute protestation.

_ Vous avez décidé de me suivre, Hisagi-san. Si mes décisions vous déplaisent, je ne vous retiens pas.

Il se rembrunit un moment, puis un long soupir franchit les lèvres du Shinigami.

_ Ok, je dis simplement qu'il serait fou de lui faire confiance.

Encore cette histoire de fou ?! Elle allait finir par y croire.

_ Oh mais je ne lui fais pas confiance, rassurez-vous.

La conversation en resta là. Les trois Shinigami marchèrent un moment le long du rebord. Le son de leurs pas se répercutait en bas, brisant le silence dans un écho inquiétant. Une odeur suffocante jaillissait des entrailles, accompagnée de volées de poussières qu'apportait un vent vif.

Chaque fois qu'elle se risquait à jeter un coup d'œil vers le vide, Rukia ne voyait qu'obscurité. Qu'y avait-il réellement en bas ? Elle ne saurait le dire.

Au dessus de leur tête, le ciel se teintait d'un gris de plus en noir. Des nuages couleur anthracite se rapprochaient les uns des autres. La pluie ne tarderait pas à tomber sur la plaine. Elle se déverserait certainement dans le gouffre. Rukia espérait pouvoir le traverser avant qu'une averse ne la glace entièrement.

Elle observa silencieusement ses compagnons de route. Hisagi arborait un visage fermé, la mâchoire contractée et le regard fixe. Cela ne la changeait pas beaucoup, mais elle avait l'impression d'avoir régressé dans son approche du Shinigami. Il s'était montré un peu plus ouvert ces dernières heures et voilà qu'il se refermait à nouveau. Elle ne le comprenait décidément pas.

Devant, Ichimaru ouvrait la marche, se déplaçant avec aisance, malgré le vide et le vent qui se levait avec plus de force mettant joyeusement la pagaille dans ses cheveux argentés. Il tourna la tête vers eux pour vérifier qu'ils le suivaient bien, et, lorsque ses yeux à demi clos croisèrent ceux de Rukia, il esquissa un sourire indéfinissable. Son visage triangulaire n'exprima rien de plus et il pivota de nouveau sans mot dire.

Rukia lâcha un faible soupir, se faisant la réflexion qu'elle aurait pu difficilement tomber sur pire que cet homme. Cela n'échappa pas à Hisagi, qu'elle aperçut du coin de l'œil. La jeune femme garda ses doutes pour elle.

Enfin, Ichimaru s'arrêta, forçant les deux autres à l'imiter. Il se contenta de sourire niaisement, alors que Rukia haussait les sourcils, dubitative.

_ Et bien ? Pourquoi nous arrêtons-nous ?

Sans perdre une once de sa patience, le capitaine au visage de renard déclara tout simplement :

_ Mais parce que le passage se trouve là, bien sûr.

Rukia et Hisagi s'entreregardèrent avec la même perplexité.

_ Juste là, insista Ichimaru, leur désignant le vide.

La petite brune pencha légèrement la tête en avant, avant d'esquisser un pas en direction du vide. C'est alors qu'elle l'aperçut.

Là, taillé grossièrement contre la paroi du gouffre, un petit escalier descendait abruptement vers les profondeurs. La jeune femme le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus rien distinguer.

_ Il y en a un autre, exactement le même, de l'autre côté, expliqua le capitaine, qui avait surgi juste derrière Rukia.

Cette dernière sursauta avant de se dégager. Le vide l'appelait irrésistiblement et elle préféra s'éloigner. Des images de chute l'assaillaient chaque fois qu'elle observait le gouffre.

Ichimaru prit de nouveau la tête de « l'expédition », enjoignant les autres à le suivre. Malgré ses réticences, Rukia savait ne pas avoir le choix. Elle se prit même à craindre ce qui se trouverait de l'autre côté. Elle eut une pensée pour le Capitaine Hitsugaya et une boule se forma aussitôt dans sa gorge.

C'est une main la poussant doucement vers l'avant qui rompit cette soudaine immobilité.

_ Allons-y, lui dit Hisagi, derrière elle. Je fermerai la marche.

Rukia approuva, emboîtant le pas à Ichimaru, qui avait déjà descendu quelques marches avec précaution. La jeune femme fit de même. Une fois le rebord à hauteur de sa tête, une impression étrange lui étreignit le cœur. Elle se sentit subitement oppressée, mais pas de la même manière que dans la forêt de Kyôraku. Non, c'était différent cette fois-ci. C'était plutôt comme si quelque chose pesait de tout son poids sur son cœur et qu'elle devait avancer avec un organe terriblement lourd, logé dans sa poitrine. Et puis, à travers le bruit du vent, elle entendait l'appel du vide. Les marches étaient tellement étroites que la petite brune ne pouvait s'empêcher de le voir, telle une bouche immense et noire prête à la dévorer. Si elle n'avait pas reçu un entraînement de guerrier, elle aurait cédé à la panique depuis longtemps. Ses jambes tremblaient légèrement, mais elles refusaient de céder.

Par certains endroits, les marches s'effritaient légèrement, laissant rouler de petits cailloux dont la chute se répercutait contre les parois du gouffre. Une immense tension avait gagné les trois Shinigami, chacun demeurant attentif à ses pas. Toute erreur se paierait par une chute. Tout mauvais choix les précipiterait vers la mort.

Rukia entendait Hisagi derrière elle, mais elle n'osait pas se tourner pour voir comment il s'en sortait. Certainement mieux qu'elle, vu ce qu'elle avait perçu de son aisance dans la descente de la montagne.

L'une des marches, déjà en bien mauvais état, céda sous le pied d'Ichimaru, en entraînant quelques unes à sa suite. Ce dernier parvint à gagner les suivantes, son sourire perpétuel ne s'étant toujours pas dissipé. Il était le seul que l'expédition semblait amuser, ce qui exaspéra assez vite Rukia. Elle observa l'espace entre les deux marches, espérant que celle sur laquelle elle se tenait ne céderait pas d'un coup.

Ichimaru lui tendit alors la main, mais elle eut l'impression qu'on lui présentait la tête d'un serpent, ouverte sur ses deux crocs empoisonnés et prêts à mordre. Ce n'est qu'avec réticence qu'elle bondit pour gagner l'autre côté. Le sourire du Capitaine aux cheveux d'argent s'élargit un peu plus. La Shinigami eut alors la terrifiante certitude qu'Ichimaru allait la repousser vers le vide. Elle se sentit même tomber et la panique lui étreignit le cœur.

Mais au dernier moment, il la tira vers le rebord.

_ Attention où vous posez les pieds, lança t-il, plein de malice.

Et il reprit sa route, le doute et la ruse flottant autour de lui tel un venimeux parfum.

Hisagi parvint à son tour de l'autre côté et tous purent reprendre leur route, un peu plus attentif encore à la descente.

Au bout d'un moment, les yeux de Rukia n'y tinrent plus et s'orientèrent vers le vide. D'abord, elle ne vit que l'ombre immense du gouffre et l'incertitude des profondeurs, mais peu à peu, quelque chose se mit à briller. D'autres lueurs apparurent elles aussi.

_ Il y a quelque chose en bas ! S'exclama soudainement Rukia.

Comme Ichimaru ne dit rien, Rukia se tourna vers Hisagi. Il eut simplement un froncement de sourcil.

_ Vous voyez quelque chose ? Demanda la jeune femme.

Il hocha la tête.

_ Oui, mais je ne suis pas certain qu'il nous faille regarder, déclara t-il sur un ton austère.

_ Et vous avez raison.

La voix d'Ichimaru avait perdu en amusement. Elle s'était faite bien plus lugubre. Néanmoins, il souriait toujours en se tournant vers eux.

_ C'est un conseil que vous devriez suivre, ajouta t-il. Quoiqu'il arrive, ne regardez jamais en bas.

Cette mise en garde rappela à Rukia les dernières paroles que lui avait adressé Byakuya : « _Quoiqu'il arrive, ne te retourne pas_ ». Ne restait plus qu'à espérer qu'elle ne transgresserait pas la règle cette fois-ci. Qui sait dans quel pétrin elle se mettrait à nouveau ?

Ils poursuivirent tous les trois leur descente, tandis que le vent rugissait un peu plus à leurs oreilles. Il s'élevait parfois en légers tourbillons de poussières, faisant claquer les pans du shihakusho des Shinigami. Au bout d'un moment, il les força à se coller à la paroi pour éviter d'être déstabilisé.

Rukia manqua de déraper une fois, sur une marche instable. Sa main s'écorcha sur la paroi lorsqu'elle tenta de se rattraper, mais ses jambes flageolèrent alors qu'elle chancelait. C'est le bras d'Hisagi, juste derrière, qui la rattrapa.

_ Prends garde, murmura t-il pour éviter qu'Ichimaru entende. Ce passage a été emprunté récemment.

Rukia tourna la tête, le cœur encore battant en songeant à sa chute.

_ Comment le savez-vous ?

_ Il y a des traces évidentes. Regarde mieux.

Et il la poussa légèrement vers l'avant, sans réelle brusquerie. La brune vit alors qu'Ichimaru s'était tourné vers eux et semblait les attendre. Elle avança donc comme si de rien n'était, mais elle fit plus attention à l'aspect des marches. Par certains endroits, la roche avait cédé, comme sous le poids de quelque chose de lourd. De la méfiance s'installa aussitôt à l'intérieur de Rukia. Elle se garda de tout commentaire, son regard se posant sur la silhouette d'Ichimaru qui ouvrait toujours la marche. Elle se demanda s'il avait remarqué lui aussi ce genre de signes. Si c'était le cas, il n'en laissait rien paraître.

L'escalier se fit de plus en plus étroit et le Shinigami au visage de renard prit un peu d'avance par rapport aux deux autres qui suivaient plus difficilement.

Rukia se sentit grelotter, le corps gelé par les bourrasques, chargées d'une pluie fine mais désagréable. Les nuages anthracite passaient juste au-dessus du gouffre, déversant leur eau glacée sur la tête des vagabonds. La Shinigami frissonna. Elle aurait voulu être débarrassée de genre de sensations primaires, mais elle se rendit compte que même ses deux compagnons d'infortune n'étaient pas épargnés. La jeune Kuchiki devait se faire violence pour ne pas baisser les yeux en direction du vide. Les paroles d'Ichimaru résonnaient en boucle dans sa tête, lui donnant un peu plus envie encore de céder à la tentation.

Elle fut distraite de ses pensées par un petit bruit sous ses pieds qui lui fit baisser la tête en direction des marches. Elle frotta du bout de sa geta la roche. Pas très stable, mais cela allait encore. Néanmoins, le sol se faisait glissant à cause de la pluie. Elle avança donc avec précaution.

Mue par un pressentiment, elle se tourna vers le Shinigami derrière elle, à temps pour le voir déraper là où elle se tenait quelques secondes plus tôt. Sans réfléchir, elle l'attrapa par la manche de son shihakusho pour le tirer vers elle.

_ Prenez garde, dit-elle.

Hisagi vit qu'elle allait ajouter autre chose, comme lui précédemment et il fronça un sourcil, se demandant certainement si la brune n'avait pas découvert autre chose. Mais elle se contenta d'ajouter :

_ Ça glisse.

Bien que la situation ne s'y prête pas, ils ne purent s'empêcher de lâcher un rire au milieu de cette atmosphère oppressante. Hisagi secoua la tête.

_ Je ferais attention, promit-il, le sourire encore aux lèvres.

_ J'espère bien, ajouta la jeune femme sur un ton professionnel.

Elle se sentit sourire, ce qui la libéra un instant de ses craintes. Mais très vite, l'envie de regarder en bas revint à la charge. Toute cette descente dans les profondeurs du gouffre n'était qu'une succession de pensées sans cesse refoulées dans un coin de la conscience. Ne pas savoir ce qui se trouvait en dessous ses pieds commençait à déranger Rukia. Son imagination tournait à plein régime, lui montrant des images diverses, plus ou moins crédibles.

La jeune femme leva la tête, voyant le rebord du gouffre s'éloigner de plus en plus. Il lui semblait si loin, maintenant. Elle se sentait écrasée par la paroi désormais immense qui se dressait à côté d'elle. Pourtant, c'était là son seul appui car de l'autre côté, il n'y avait que du noir. L'escalier commençait d'ailleurs à se faire de plus en plus raide. La moindre chute et elle se briserait le cou sur les marches. Ou alors elle tomberait dans le trou béant. Comme pour la forêt de Kyôraku, Rukia se demanda si ce gouffre avait une fin. Elle avait l'impression de descendre encore et toujours, sans jamais voir le point d'arrivée. Le nombre de marches donnait à lui seul le vertige. Elle ne savait même pas si ses jambes seraient capables de remonter un escalier semblable. Enfin, ce serait peut-être plus simple de grimper les marches, les yeux rivés vers le ciel, plutôt que sur le vide. Où qu'elle regarde, elle ne voyait que cela. Parfois, une lueur apparaissait au coin de ses yeux, renforçant l'irrésistible envie de savoir ce qui se trouvait au fond de ce gouffre. Elle se forçait alors à se concentrer sur la silhouette d'Ichimaru qui avançait loin devant elle. Il était tellement en avance que, par moment, elle ne voyait plus que le halo formé par sa chevelure argentée.

Alors qu'elle se faisait violence pour rester concentrée sur sa descente, un cri retentit derrière elle, la faisant sursauter :

_ Attention !

Elle se sentit propulsée vers l'avant, dévalant quelques marches si rapidement que son cœur s'emballa aussitôt, juste au moment où des gravats s'écroulaient sur elle. Grâce à l'intervention d'Hisagi, elle put les éviter, mais ce dernier n'eut pas la même chance, car l'éboulement creusa une brèche dans l'escalier précaire, l'emportant à sa suite. Il se rattrapa juste à temps à une marche, recevant quelques pierres au passage.

_ Hisagi-san ! S'exclama Rukia en se précipitant vers lui.

Une pierre s'écrasa sur la main du Shinigami, comme si le sort s'acharnait sur eux. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur la marche, vainement. Malgré un effort qui banda les muscles de son bras, il lâcha.

Par chance, Rukia parvint à agripper sa main juste à temps. Elle fut aussitôt tirée vers le vide par le poids de son acolyte. La jeune femme dut user de toute sa force pour parvenir à l'empêcher de tomber, mais il lui fallut également ignorer le vide dans lequel ses yeux s'étaient jetés.

C'est alors qu'elle les vit de nouveau. Les lumières. Elles brillaient un peu plus intensément, comme des étoiles dans un ciel nocturne légèrement voilé. Au début, on les cherche un peu du regard, mais une fois que leur lueur transperce le manteau noir, on les distingue par myriade. Rukia ressentit le même effet en voyant apparaître petit à petit ses tâches brillantes. Cette vision l'hypnotisait presque, se reflétant dans ses immenses yeux bleus, égarés là en bas.

Soudain, une secousse la tira brutalement de sa fascination. Elle glissait de nouveau. La petite brune essayait tant bien que mal de se raccrocher à ce qu'elle pouvait, mais le poids qui tirait sur son bras l'attirait vers le rebord.

_ Lâche ! Lui cria soudainement Hisagi.

Son visage était tendu. Rukia fronça les sourcils.

_ Ne dites pas n'importe quoi ! Répliqua t-elle, sa voix couvrant le vent qui semait la pagaille dans ses cheveux noirs.

Un grognement rauque s'échappa des lèvres du Lieutenant.

_ On va tomber tous les deux et tu le sais !

Rukia secoua violemment la tête.

_ Non ! Je vais vous remonter !

Pour la détromper, le vide l'attira un peu plus vers ses bras noirs. Elle se crispa, les dents serrées à l'extrême.

_ C'est trop tard, Rukia !

Cette phrase lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing. Il lui sembla soudain que la chute était inéluctable. Au visage d'Hisagi se superposèrent les traits de Kaien. Elle ne pourrait pas supporter de revivre une telle situation.

_ Lâche, maintenant !

_ Non !

_« Kaien-dono ! Pas encore une fois ! Je vous en supplie ! »_

Elle sentit alors les doigts d'Hisagi glisser. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'effroi.

_ Ne faites pas ça ! Je vous interdis de faire ça !

Elle croisa son regard déterminé et elle sut au fond d'elle-même qu'elle ne pourrait pas le sauver. Cela dut se voir sur ses traits, car il hocha simplement la tête alors qu'elle continuait à le supplier silencieusement de ne rien faire.

Il lâcha sa main sous le regard horrifié de Rukia. Elle ne put que regarder sa silhouette se faire avaler par le vide.

_ HISAGI-SAN !

La jeune femme resta prostrée, les yeux perdus dans la noirceur du vide, là où avait disparu Hisagi. Ichimaru la rejoignit, l'œil interrogateur, mais il ne posa aucune question.

L'on entendait plus que le vent qui griffait leur visage, et le bruit sourd de la pluie s'abattant sur leurs épaules. Elle martelait leur peau de petits coups glacés.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oui, je sais, je n'aurais peut-être pas dû finir là-dessus, mais c'était plus fort que moi.<strong>_

_**Je vous le dis d'emblée, même si cette information est complètement inutile (vous êtes prévenus) : Ichimaru est mon personnage préféré et ce depuis l'arc de la Soul Society, c'est-à-dire depuis sa première apparition. **_

_**Ichimaru : C'est pour ça que je suis relégué au rang de perso très secondaire dans cette fanfic ? -_- **_

_**Bah, ça ne le changera pas trop, comme ça. **_

_**Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite ! **_


End file.
